Sentimento Infiel
by Aeryshu
Summary: Um objetivo é proposto, mas ao alcançá-lo seus ideais são totalmente mudados, os sentimentos mudam conforme a vivencia, mas o resultado pode não ser igual à mudança. Vários casais. Heteros.
1. Reencontro

Naruto não me pertence.

Diálogos estão em **negrito**

Pensamentos estão em _"itálico"_

* * *

Estava chegando o fim da tarde, lá fora o sol brilhava com todo seu esplendor, foi um lindo dia, menos para médica-nin de plantão daquele dia.

Dentro do quarto do hospital deitada sobre a maca, dormia como um anjo uma mulher de 23 anos seus cabelos era vermelho intenso, e tinha uma aparência física invejável.

Olhando-a fixamente estava também um homem de mesma idade, cabelos pretos e olhos negros como ônix. Seu rosto não transparencia nenhuma emoção, seu olhar como sempre era misterioso.

Analisando a prancheta de dados da paciente estava a médica-nin, seus cabelos eram róseos, olhos verdes e cintilantes, embora sua aparência também fosse linda sua expressão denotava cansaço e as olheiras eram visíveis.

Aos poucos a paciente foi despertando com um abrir e fechar de olhos rápidos para se acostumar com a claridade. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos viu Sakura e não Reconheceu o lugar, sentou-se na cama com uma expressão assustada até ver Sasuke sentado ao seu lado.

**- Calminha moça. **Disse Sakura colocando à deitada novamente. Karin se deitou novamente, mas sua mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos. Olhando o lugar percebeu que estava num hospital é como a médica era Sakura certamente estava em Konoha.

Olhou para Sasuke sentado calmamente ao seu lado.

_"Será que ele voltou atrás com aquele plano. Naruto ..."_

**- Onde está Naruto? **Perguntou Karin ao se lembrar da última cena que presenciou antes de ter cedido seu chakra para ele.

_**Flashback on**_

_A Equipe Taka chegava ao lugar determinado, Karin percebeu que não eram os únicos a chegarem escondidos no lugar, porém não teve tempo de avisar a equipe pois uma grande explosão quase os arremessou para longe._

_Quando finalmente toda fumaça e poeira se dissiparam, viram no local onde antes havia um templo três corpos estendidos no chão. Num piscar de olhos Sasuke e outros ninjas estavam já junto aos três, ela e Sugeitsu rapidamente foram ao encontro deles, aqueles quatros novos chakra que havia sentido antes também apareceram._

_Caminhou em direção a um dos corpos, mas como ela já esperava Juugo estava morto._

_Suigetsu não conteve a fúria ao ver seu companheiro de equipe morto com sua espada atacou o outro corpo já morto no chao. Suigetsu tinha cabelos prateados, era mais alto do que ela embora fosse um ano mais novo, o corpo que Suigetsu atacou era um rapaz novo, seus cabelos eram prateados embora de um lado já começassem a preto ficar, seu óculos de lentes arredondadas e estava quebrado e seu lado direito do rosto sorria ao contrário do lado esquerdo que mantinha um semblante terrivelmente triste. _

_O terceiro corpo era onde estava os outros inclusive Sasuke, uma das ninjas chorava ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos emanavam um chakra verde, estava prestando primeiros socorros. Naruto quando acordou olhou para onde estava com Karin Juugo levantou-se com muita dificuldade enquanto Sakura pedia para ele ficar quieto mesmo assim ele se levantou e caminhou em direção a seu rumo mancando, todos apenas olhavam o rapaz Loiro e de olhos azuis caminhar lentamente com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. _

_**-DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGA!**_

_Gritou Naruto ao perceber que Juugo estava morto. Juugo ao tentar ajudá-lo no último ataque acabou morrendo junto com o inimigo. _

_Naruto caiu no chão e cuspiu uma quantia boa de sangue, Karin não pensou duas vezes e numa rapidez arrancou seu casaco fora, mostrando todas as cicatrizes de mordidas espalhadas pelo seu corpo e estendeu seu braço para Naruto._

_Naruto hesitou antes de tomar qualquer atitude, então pode ouvir o grito de Sakura para que ele o fizesse._

_E assim o fez, mordeu Karin sentindo o chakra dela o revigorar, Karim porem soltou um grito de dor horripilante e caiu no chão após ele a largar._

_Os integrantes do time 09 que havia chegado antes da explosão ficaram perplexo, tanto pelo fato de ver Sasuke novamente, e de ver aquela mulher sendo mordida por Naruto._

_Karin desmaiou e essas foram suas últimas recordações._

_**Flashback off.**_

- **Como está Naruto?** Perguntou novamente, já que antes não foi respondida.

-** Está bem graças a você! **Sakura respondeu seca e sem qualquer expressão no rosto Demonstrar.

Sasuke se levantou ao ver a porta abrir e por ela entrou Tsunade e Shizune.

**- Vejo que finalmente acordou.**- Disse Tsunade um Karin.

**- Estou melhor sim havia dias que não dormia bem deve ter sido por isso que desmaiei.**Respondeu Karin.

- **Você não apenas desmaiou**- Sasuke finalmente se pronunciou.

Neste momento entrou Suigetsu e Sai no quarto.

**- Karin você está a dois dias desacordada**. - Quem falou agora foi Sakura e continuou -**Você quase morreu ao ajudar Naruto. Mas agora está tudo bem a partir de agora você deve seguir...**

Sakura continuou falando, mas Karin não escutou mais nada, não estava acreditando Naruto a deixou desacordada por dois dias, dois dias ela não conseguia entender. Nem mesmo Orochimaru tinha conseguido a deixar esgotada, o máximo que já tinha acontecido era desmaiado para acordar rapidamente.

A Godaime percebeu que ela ficou espantada e interrompeu o falatório de Sakura.

**- Nunca aconteceu antes, não é verdade?**

Todos olharam para Karin.

Karin apenas negou com a cabeça não conseguia falar ainda estava perplexa com a notícia. Despertou quando Sasuke pegou em seu ombro e falou.

**- Nunca, mas ela ficará bem. Karin é uma Kunoiche muito forte por isso ela faz parte do meu time.**

Karin deu um singelo sorriso ao comentario de Sasuke, mas por dentro pulou de alegria. O contrario de Sakura que sentiu suas pernas tremeram além do ciúme de ver Sasuke elogiando alguém que não era ela, depois de tanto tempo longe agora que ele estava finalmente de volta a Konoha nunca percebeu que ele seria seu, pois seu coração já era de Karin, conseguiu se manter em pé porque Naruto e Yamato entraram no quarto quebrando o silêncio.

**-KARIIIIN -**Naruto gritou ao ver que ela já estava bem.

Karin abriu um sorriso muito maior ao ver o loiro.

**- Que bom que acordou já**- Ficou meio corado colocou os braços atrás da nuca -- **Desculpa por ter mordido você.**

Karin ria apenas. Naruto conseguiu fazê-la enxergar outro lado da vida e por ele cativou um grande sentimento de amizade. Novamente Sakura sentiu ciúmes, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Suigetsu perguntou.

**- Tsunade Sama, porque nos chamou até aqui?**

**- Bem, os chamei aqui porque quero anunciar a minha decisão a respeito de vocês,** ela fez uma pausa e continuou**- Como todos aqui presenciarão Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo foram nossos aliados contra Kabuto que era uma grande ameaça para Konoha. **Respirou fundo e continuou a falar.

**- O perdão foi CONCEDIDO a todos **- Neste instante todos comemoraram exceto Sasuke que permaneceu do mesmo jeito.

**- Mas,**Continuou um Godaime - **Durante um período indeterminado terão sua liberdade assistida, nesses primeiros meses vão morar com ninjas escolhidos e já não poderão ter missões fora da Vila.**

**- Perfeitamente compreensivo, aceitamos e agradecemos Tsunade-sama**. Falou Sasuke.

Karin e Suigetsu se entreolharam, o que foi percebido por Yamato.

**- Vocês entrarao a princípio um em cada tempo. Sasuke ficará sem tempo 07, Suigetsu ficará nenhuma Time de Shikamaru e ficara Karin há tempo 09. Apresentem-se amanhã para o treinamento com seus respectivos tempos**.

Então um Godaime se retirou.

**- Vamos Naruto.**

**- Vamos para Sasuke onde?**

**- Pra minha casa, não pense que vou ficar na sua Vamos logo então cansado que estou. **Falando isso se retirou com um Naruto gritando com ele logo atrás.

**- Karin estou eu na casa de Sai, nos vemos depois quero ir numa loja de espadas que vi no centro.**Suigetsu dizendo isso deu como costas e saiu.

Sai se aproximou de Karin, essa apenas olhava para ele com desdém.

**- Agora você tem um nome.**Falou Karin com um tom de sarcasmo que pode ser notado Claramente por Sakura que escrevia uma receita médica.

**- Estou de olho em você!**- Sai falou dando um dos seus sorrisos cínicos e saiu do quarto.

**- Vocês já se conhecem? **Perguntou Sakura parando de escrever e olhando para Karin.

Está apenas deu um sorriso de canto e não respondeu.

Já era noite e Estavam ambas na rua em frente ao hospital.

**- Vou pra casa, se cuida**.

Sakura deu as costas estava cansada fisicamente e emocionalmente.

**- Como assim vai pra casa? Eu não vou ficar na sua casa?**

**- Não. **Quem respondeu não foi Sakura e sim um dos ninjas que apareceram quando salvou Naruto.

Olhou atentamente para ele não tinha percebido naquele dia como ele era lindo , nunca tinha visto olhos da cor de perola ficou tão encantada com aquele homem que nem se importou com os outros dois chakras que se aproximava e nem o de Sakura que se distanciava.

**- Você ficara na casa de Tenten. Vejo que já se recuperou então esteja pronta para o treinamento amanhã em equipe. **Neji falava de modo ríspido. Karin apenas olhava aqueles olhos.

**- Eu sou Tenten.**

Karin desviou o olhar para uma mulher que ficou ao lado do ninja, ela era da sua estatura cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques laterais e vestia roupas de origens chinesas. Antes que pudesse responder o outro integrante do time pronunciou-se.

**- Eu me chamo Lee, e espero que o fogo da juventude tenha se restabelecido em você para se sentir bem vinda ao time nove.**

Karin ficou sem palavras, que cara esse, suas roupas eram ridículamente verdes e o cabelo com um corte tigela totalmente fora de moda, às sobrancelhas grossas até lhe davam um ar diferente poderia ser até atraente se trocasse de roupa e mudasse o corte de cabelo.

**- Eu sou Karin. **Ela respondeu desviando o olhar de Lee e encarando Aqueles Olhos lindos com um sorriso sensual.

**- Espero mesmo que possamos cativar todo fogo que temos para nos darmos bem.**

**- Não me importo se vamos nos dar bem, seja pontual amanhã no treino e não vão dormir muito tarde. Ouviu Tenten, nosso treino Amanhã não será Estejam todos preparados leve.**

Terminou de falar e sumiu.

**- Ele é sempre assim grosso?**Perguntou Karin mais pra si do que para os que ficaram.

**- Ele não é grosso. **Respondeu Tenten séria. -- **Ele apenas é direto e não gosta de se relacionar com qualquer pessoa**.

Falou olhando para Karin de cima abaixo, Karin Vestia um short preto curto, como era sua bota como de Sakura, mas subiam até suas coxas e um casaco de gola alta bege que tampava seu pescoço.

**- Boa noite querida Tenten e Karin ... **Lee pegou a mão de Karin e um beijou

**- Nos encontramos amanhã**.

Karin sorriu nunca foi Tratada com tanta gentileza.

**- Vamos embora. **Disse Tenten virando as costas e pondo-se a andar, Karin um seguiu em silêncio.

O apartamento era pequeno quando entrava podia ver o sofá de três lugares de frente para porta esquerda ea Encostada na parede uma direta o sofá de dois lugares. Atrás do sofá maior tinha uma mesa de quatro lugares e mais uma cozinha atrás da porta, três metros à esquerda a porta do banheiro e no Centro a parede da esquerda duas portas, uma delas era o quarto de Tenten o outro era sua sala de armas e era agora o quarto de Karin. Era realmente um lugar acochegante, combinou com ela que ajudaria sempre na faxina e na cozinha e depois que conheceu a casa foi dormir.

Em outra casa, não tão longe dali estava Sakura. Havia oito meses que estava namorando com Naruto.

O reencontro com Sasuke a atormentava a dias que sentimentos que estavam adormecidos acordaram.

Agora estava vivendo um conflito emocional, tinha certeza que amava Naruto e estava feliz ao seu lado até o dia em que encontrou aqueles olhos negros outra vez.

Sakura saiu do banho, enrolada na toalha abriu a porta do guarda roupa, mas não vestiu nada ficou ali de pé parada olhando para o nada até começar a chorar, encostou a testa na porta do guarda roupa até o choro aumentar e ir escorregando para o chão . Não sabia se chorava por ter enganado Naruto este tempo todo ou se chorava porque Sasuke só tinha olhos para Karin. Conseguiu parar de chorar vestiu uma camisola de algodão e deitou-se não dormiu e acabou por chorar outra vez.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte na área de treinamento do time nove estavam Karin e Tenten esperando o restante do time já que chegaram mais cedo que o combinado. Neji logo chegou.

**- Já estão aqui. Ótimo vamos começar.**

**- Bom dia pra você também**. Falou Karin

**- Neji, não vamos esperar por Lee?**

Perguntou Tenten interrompendo uma possível discução logo de manhã.

**- Aaaah ... Então seu nome é Neji!** Karin interrompeu.

Neji preferiu ignorar o comentário não entraria nenhum joguinho da ruiva.

**- Não Tenten, Lee teve que sair com Maito Gai para uma missão.**

**- Quem é Maito Gai?**

**- Nosso Sensei. Você saberá quem é ele assim ver o que. **Tenten falou dando um sorriso de lado.

**- Vamos treinar Taijutsu Primeiramente, suas habilidades quero conhecer. Lute com Primeiramente Tenten depois lutará comigo.**

**- Hai. **Respondeu Tenten.

Karin não respondeu, mas concordou embora estivesse com raiva de Neji "Que h_**omem prepotente ele fala como se fosse um rei, será que todos os homens bonitos de Konoha são estúpidos e frios "**_pensou Karin.

**- Está pronta? **Perguntou Tenten.

**- Pode vim**.

Tenten atacou com um chute alto seguido de um soco que foram facilmente desviados. Karin a atacou com um chute pelas costas e uma rasteira fazendo Tenten cair de costas sem fôlego no chao.

**- Já disse que estou pronta.**

Neji iterviu ao ver que o nível de luta era completamente diferente delas na luta das duas.

**- Agora é minha vez. **Neji se posicionou com seu estilo de luta.

Karin atacou primeiro e este bloqueou o seu golpe, tentou acertá-la, mas ela também conseguiu bloquear o ataque de Neji, mas não conseguiu esquivar do golpe seguinte e caiu no chão sentindo uma leve dormência na perna que foi atingida.

**- Não disse que estava pronta? **Retrucou Neji.

Karin olhou pra ele com raiva e se levantou para continuar sua luta que durou mais dois minutos quando Neji acertou sua outra perna e esta caiu no chão e não conseguiu mais levantar, olhou bem para suas pernas e não acreditou.

**- Você ... vo-você parou minha circulação de chakra como fez isso? **

Tenten ria da situação, e da cara de Karin. Neji se aproximou de Karin e tocando em suas pernas Liberou os pontos de chakra ea ajudou levantar um.

**- Sim me chamo Neji ... Hyuuga Neji.**

Karin então pode compreender, pois já tinha ouvido falar sobre o Clã Hyuuga e o poder de seus olhos.

**- Levante-se Tenten você precisa treinar mais.**

Tenten ficou furiosa levantou com um olhar vingador para Karin que a olhava cinicamente, mas sua raiva passou com o próximo comentário de Neji.

**- E você também Karin achei que ia ter uma luta mais divertida, mas te derrotar foi muito fácil.**

Agora Karin era quem estava mergulhada na raiva e foi nesse sentimento que os três treinaram toda a tarde.

* * *

Suigetsu, Chouji, Ino e Shikamaru Estavam retornando do treino quando encontraram com o time de Kurenai.

**- Boa tarde para todos! **Ino com sua cabeleira loira falou esbanjando simpatia.

Akamaru de repente começou uma rosnar e correu em direção um Suigetsu.

**- Akamaru! **Gritou Kiba

Mas o cachorro não parou e avançou. Suigetsu Rapidamente se transformou em água deslocando para o lado de Ino que reclamou quando algumas gotas de agua espirram nela.

- **Que problemático, já tem duas semanas que ele está em Konoha e vocês ainda não se conhecem?**

**- Quem é você? **Perguntou Kiba acalmando Akamaru que também estava molhado.

**- Me chamo Suigetsu e agora sou um ninja de Konoha. **Apontou para com seu hitaiate o símbolo da Folha.

**- Então você é do time de Sasuke**. Quem falou foi dócil e uma voz baixa. Suigetsu não pode desviar o olhar dela, como era bonita.

**- Bem vindo a Konoha, espero que você saiba como honrar está chance que lhe foi dada. **Quem falou foi Shino pondo-se a frente da kunoiche quando viu que o olhar malicioso dele para Hinata.

**- Nada me faria mais feliz, aliás, ainda tem uma coisa que me faria mais feliz.**

**- E o que é Suigetsu? **Perguntou Ino.

**- Quer ir jantar hoje lá em casa? **Ino ficou muito vermelha, mas negou tinha outros planos para essa noite.

**- Que problemático, cansei dessa ladainha vou embora encontro vocês mais tarde.**

**- Vamos Hinata seu pai não me perdoaria se chegasse em casa muito tarde.**

Falou Shino e abraçou uma cintura de Hinata estes Estavam também dois namorando há alguns meses. Depois que descobriu que Naruto Hinata estava com Sakura resolveu sufocar seu amor por ele dando oportunidade para seu coração encontrar um novo amor e esta foi à oportunidade que teve para conquistar Shino Hinata.

**- Que eu saiba a casa nem é sua para convidar alguém para ir jantar. **Sai que chegava junto com seu tempo falou irritado com Suigetsu, esse sentimento ele descobriu tendão ele dentro de sua casa nas últimas semanas.

**- Ah Sai, achei que você não se importaria se levasse uma dama tão linda como está para casa hoje!**

**- Me importo e muito, principalmente porque hoje o jogo será na minha casa.**

**- Hinata Poderíamos fazer algo hoje à noite, já que nossos homens estarão ocupados com encontro sociogay deles, o que acha?**

**- Seria legal Sakura-chan.**

**- Vamos até a casa de Tenten, com ela decidimos o que fazer hoje.**

**- Estaremos lá como oito, tchau Sakura. **Hinata foi embora com Shino.

**- Sabe jogar truco Suigetsu? Porque ninguém ganha de mim.**

**-Como assim Naruto na última vez você perdeu tudo, perderia até para Akamaru se ele jogasse.**

**- Essa noite todos vocês vão perder porque Suigetsu chegou para ensinar a vocês como jogar.**

Ino não escutava uma conversa apenas olhava para Sasuke, _"Ele está tão lindo"_. Não Desperdiçou uma oportunidade e caminhou até ele.

**- Sasuke-kun há quanto tempo. **Sasuke apenas deu um leve sorriso de canto. Sakura olhou a cena e ficou com raiva será que aquela loira não sabia que Sasuke já estava comprometido, mas se conteve porque Naruto estava ao seu lado.

**- Ino passo na sua casa às sete e meia.**

**- Falou testuda.**

Ino planejava procurar Sasuke à noite, mas como ele estaria com os meninos então poderia se encontrar com as meninas.

* * *

Karin tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava penteando seus cabelos quando ouviu batidas na porta.

Levantou e foi atender a porta, porque Tenten estava no banho.

**- Boa noite Karin. **

**- Boa noite entre Sakura**. E deu passagem para ela e outras duas mulheres entrar.

**- Estas são Hyuuga Hinata e Yamanaka Ino. Meninas essa é Karin.**

**- Como vai Karin? **Falou Ino.

**- Muito prazer Karin Bem vinda a Konoha.**

**- Vejo que você é do mesmo Clã que Neji.**

**- Sim eles sâo primos.**

**- Verdade Sakura. Hinata deveria andar mais com ele assim para ele apreender como ser mais educado com as pessoas.**

**- Neji é muito exigente com tudo que faz, por isso se torna uma pessoa fria, mas ele tem um bom coração.**

**- É igualzinho ao Sasuke.**Karin falou pensativa

**- Realmente os dois são lindos! **Falou Ino com um sorriso e nos olhos um brilho.

**- É ... Estou vendo que vocês duas vão se dar bem! Mas a que devo uma honra de suas visitas? **Falou Tenten somente de roupão com os cabelos enrolado em outra toalha.

**- Hoje é dia do jogo dos meninos, então eu e Hinata estamos solteiras essa noite. **Falou fazendo biquinho, na verdade era para Sakura ótimo não estar com aquela noite Naruto e suas amigas sair com quem sabe uma livraria da idéia que tinha na cabeça.

**- Então hoje nos podíamos ir naquela boate nova que tal?**

**- Boa idéia Tenten, ouvir dizer que o Esquadrão de Shikamaru vai estar lá eles são lindos, posso te Apresentar para eles Karin.**I no falou toda empolgada e correndo para frente do espelho arrumando seu cabelo.

**- Mas vou logo avisando Ino Lene é meu.**

**- Humm, o que o senhor Neji faria se visse um hein falar assim?**

**- Nada Karin, Neji não é nada meu para falar algo. **A forma como respondeu foi grosseira.

**- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar nervosa só achei que vocês dois tivessem algum envolvimento.**

**- Eu também achava Tenten. **Quem falou foi Ino surpresa pela resposta de Tenten. Sakura vendo que o clima ficou pesado resolveu mudar de assunto, não gostava de Karin e viu que Tenten também não, mas sabia que sua aversão a ela era por Sasuke e se ela fosse má pessoa jamais teria salvado Naruto por isso se esforçava para ter uma amizade de Karin.

**- Então já que somos solteiras Vamos nos divertir E ninguém além de Tenten é claro toca, não "Lene", **falou de forma manhosa o que fez todas rirem**.**

Assim Karin e Tenten foram se arrumar e chegaram duas horas depois na Boate.

Ino estava com um vestido rocho de um ALCINHA e tinha um leve decote, era curto emostrava suas pernas definidas e uma sandália preta de salto alto, o cabelo estava Solto.

Tenten colocou um short e uma bata branca aberta nas costa que mostrava um top de paetês preto e calçava um Scarpin Preto.

Sakura estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa regata branca de paetês prata e rosa e calçava um scarpin prata usava um brinco em formato de meia lua bem grande.

Hinata estava com um vestido preto bem justo no busto que se soltava até o joelho e uma gargantilha com um pingente redondo de Madrepérola que acentuava seu decote e sapato de bico arredondado com um salto baixo.

Karin também estava de vestido preto, mas o seu era frente única e bem justo mostrava metade de suas coxas, no braço direito tinha uma bracelhete no formato de uma cobra que dava três voltas.

* * *

**- Gostosas! **Falou Chouji experimentando as coxinhas que Shikamaru assou na grelha.

**- TRUUUUUCO! TRUCO!**

**- Não foi Suigetsu não para de roubar.**

**- Foi sim Naruto, passa a grana pra cá.**

**- Chega eu não aguento mais. **Quem falou foi Neji.

**- Eu também não, mesmo porque a bebida já acabou. **Falou Shikamaru.

**- Fiquei sabendo que hoje é a inauguração daquela nova boate no centro. **

Kiba sugeriu vendo que ninguém estava se divertindo com Suigetsu ganhando uma décima partida.

**- Boa idéia com certeza as melhores mulheres de Konoha vão lá estar.**

**- Nós vamos levar as meninas? **Perguntou Naruto confuso.

Kiba riu da inocência de Naruto realmente ele estava apaixonado.

**- Realmente as meninas são as melhores ninjas que já conheci, mas as civis de Konoha são as melhores para passar uma noite.**

**-Ou várias noites, que lembro muito bem na sua folga você ficou três dias sem dar as caras Kiba**.

Os outros rapazes mais uma vez riram do comentário de Naruto enquanto Kiba esbanjava seu ar másculo.

**-Então vamos logo, porque não quero ninguém sujando meu sofá só pensando em como seria bom, vamos**** por em ação.**

**-Datebayoo!**

**-Que vergonha Naruto você é Capaz de trair Sakura.**

**-Você ta falando o que Shino, na festa de sexta feira eu te vi conversando com aquela loira de vermelho. **

Shino ficou rubro com o comentário de Chouji, Neji olhou para Shino, mas não falou nada. Sasuke levantou e abriu a porta e foi saindo com todos os outros atrás.

* * *

Na boate Karin dançava sensualmente no salão com Ino. Tenten estava sentada no banco do bar aos beijos com o Lene que estava em pé na sua frente, Lene Era chuunin tinha cabelos compridos como os de Neji e castanhos como o dela e seus olhos eram verdes.

Sakura bebia e conversava animadamente com Hinata que também bebia e sorria muito, pois já estava levemente bêbada.

Os rapazes adentraram o local sendo contagiados pela música dançante. Algumas meninas vieram cumprimenta-los.

**- Shikamaru! Que legal que você veio, os outros estão logo ali.**

Uma morena o puxou para longe dos outros sumindo com ele pelo grande salão.

**- Oi rapazes! Falou uma mulher Loira com um short jeans escuro e blusa tomara que caia vermelha da mesma cor que seu batom.**

**- Como vai. **Shino respondeu com um sorriso malicioso para a loira que o levou para dançar.

Suigetsu caminhou para o bar e esbarrou num cabeludo que alguém beijava.

**- Foi mau cara, desculpa aê.**

**- Hump.**

Foi a única resposta que recebeu pegou sua bebida e voltou para mesa onde estava Lee, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Neji.

**- Galera não acredito que vocês vieram para ficar sentados.**

**- Claro que não eu mesmo já achei minha noite da Companhia**.

Kiba levantou e foi em direção de uma morena de cabelos encaracolados que estava o encarando desde que se sentou à mesa e instantes depois a tirou para dançar.

**- Este lugar é muito interessante, vejo que a nova Konoha atraiu muitas beldades.**

**-É Sasuke, tinha um casal se pegando quente ali no bar, e agora é minha vez**.

Sugeitsu foi até uma morena que estava dançando na pista e falou algo em seu ouvido. Da mesa dos meninos viram só o que este levou tapa na cara.

**- Huuuuu deve ter doído. **Comentou Naruto. Os outros apenas riram.

Do outro lado da pista um Chuunin de cabelos castanhos cortado na altura do ombro com seu hitaiate amarrado como um lenço em seu cabelo aproximou de Sakura e Hinata com seu amigo de Cabelos espetado preto e uma faixa branca acima do nariz.

**- Oi meninas vocês por aqui?**

**- Sim viemos nos divertir, por que não podemos.**

**- Claro que pode Hinata-chan e a puxou para dançar na pista.**

**- Quer dançar também Sakura-chan.**

**- Sim, e me chame apenas de Sakura**.

Sorriu e ficarão ali mesmo dançando.

**- Vou até o bar pegar uma bebida.**

**- Trás uma água tônica pra mim Neji. **Falou Lee que conversava com Chouji.

Neji quando chegou ao bar ficou paralisado não acreditava que não estava vendo, aquela era Tenten. Começou a sentir raiva e era sua vontade de quebrar todo o lugar, mas retomou sua postura Tenten afinal não era nada dele para ter Aqueles sentimentos.

**- Quero uma garrafa de saque e uma água tônica.**

Tenten Reconheceu a voz de Neji ao seu lado e parou de Beijar Lene e olhou para Neji.

**-Há quanto tempo Neji, tudo bem com você?**

**-Acho que não estou tão bem quanto você Lene. **Olhou para Tenten sério, pegou suas bebidas e saiu.

Tenten ficou apenas olhando reação não teve e não se sentiu bem por Neji ter visto um homem com outro. Lene notou como Tenten ficou ao ver seu companheiro de time.

**- Quer ir para outro lugar acho que aqui está cheio de mais?**

Tenten concordou, Iria aproveitar a noite, finalmente tinha alguém do seu lado que a queria nem que fosse por uma noite e não iria estragar o momento indo pra casa chorar mais uma vez por causa de Neji.

Neji chegou à mesa e sério com uma expressão de raiva.

**- Está tudo bem Neji?**

**- Sim Lee aqui está sua água cadê os outros?**

**- Chouji foi procurar algo para comer, Suigetsu e Naruto foram andar.**

Shino já estava aos beijos com uma loira. Quando alguém esbarrou com ele.

Hinata ficou estática sua expressão de felicidade sumiu rapidamente ao ver que a pessoa com quem esbarrou era Shino. Andou até ele e puxou a loira com toda sua força fazendo-a cair no chão, Shino não acreditou que Hinataestava ali.

**- Hinata .... n-não ... Nada Aconteceu.**

Hinata olhou indignada para ele e não pensou duas vezes e atingiu Shino com um soco na cara e saiu chorando.

- **Hinata espera.**

Shino tentou segui-la, mas foi segurado pelo ninja que dançava com ela antes.

**- Calma não é o momento deixa a poeira abaixar ai você fala com ela, nesse estado ela nao irá te ouvir.**

**- Não se preocupe Shino eu vou atrás dela, tudo vai se resolver. **

**- Por favor, Kiba!**

Kiba correu atrás de Hinata e a encontrou fora da boate indo para casa aos prantos.

**- Hina-chan espera!**

**- Como ele pode fazer isso comigo Kiba? Como? Eu confiei nele.**

Kiba Hinata abraçou e ela chorou peito no seu. Kiba sentiu pena de Hinata realmente ela era uma boa moça não merecia ter visto aquela cena.

**- Vamos eu vou te deixar em casa.**

Uma música lenta começou tocar.

**- Vou ao banheiro Ino.** Karin falou

**- Vou pegar mais uma bebida pra nós.**

Karin mal conseguia andar de tão bêbada foi até o corredor onde ficavam os banheiros quando tropeçou e não caiu porque alguém a segurou.

**- Igualzinho quando te conheci! **

Sai tinha aquele sorriso cínico no rosto.

Karin se levantou e olhou bem nos olhos dele.

**- Não, não foi exatamente igual.**

**- Verdade para ser igual faltou isso. **

Sai puxou Karin contra seu corpo e a beijou continuou beijando e a empurrando para dentro do banheiro. As mãos de Sai começava a levantar o vestido de Karin, quando ela o empurrou.

**- Tem alguém do lado de fora querendo entrar.**

Sai abriu uma janela no alto do banheiro e ajudou Karin a pular e pulou logo em seguida.

**- Para onde vamos?**

Sai não respondeu a pegou nos braços e pulou para o telhado, em instantes estavam já na casa dele

**- Agora você mais não tem desculpas.**

Karin sorriu passando a língua nos lábios que ardiam com os beijos de Sai.

Ino encostou-se no bar para pedir as bebidas.

**- Está linda esta noite!**

Ino virou para ver quem era e quase não pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

**- Que bom que achou Sasuke-kun, você está lindo também como sempre.**

**- Quer dançar? **Sasuke perguntou estendendo a mão

**"**_**só pode ser **__**um sonho **_**".**pensou Ino **- Claro.**

Foram pra pista e a música lenta deu lugar para uma música eletrônica. Por isso não escutaram o grito de Naruto.

**- SAKURA-chaaaan! QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA!**

Sakura olhou para Naruto e encontrou o momento perfeito para fazer aquilo que não conseguiu o dia todo.

**- Naruto, por favor, venha comigo.**

Sakura começou a andar para fora da casa, Naruto seguiu um.

**- Não acredito que estava com outro homem!**

**- Eu estava apenas dançando e você que mentiu para mim dizendo que estaria na casa de Sai.**

**- Eu fui jogar, mas os meninos revolveram vir na inauguração.**

**- Naruto, não dá mais.**

**- Como assim.**

**- Eu não posso mais continuar com você.**

**- Como assim Sakura-chan eu a amo ...**

**- Exatamente Naruto seu amor não é recíproco e eu não vou mais ficar te enganando.**

Naruto abaixou a cabeça.

**- Sakura-chan você está bêbada, deixa eu pelo menos a levar pra casa.**

Sakura concordou.

Foram caminhando em silêncio Naruto Decidiu que no dia seguinte quando ela estivesse sóbria conversaria com ela, agora não era o momento.

Sakura não estava feliz vendo Naruto naquele estado, mas não iria ficar o enganando, ela ainda amava o Uchiha.

* * *

**- Neji que dançar? **Perguntou um Loira que antes dançava com Shino.

**- Prefiro fazer algo mais interessante. **A loira deu um sorriso malicioso e sentou no colo de Neji.

**- Acho que já vou embora. **Falou Lee levantando da mesa.

**- Também vou Lee estou com dor de cabeça e já gastei todo dinheiro que ganhei de Naruto.**

**- Então vamos pelo visto Chouji e Shikamaru já foram.**

Neji se levantou colocando uma moça de pé.

**- Vamos embora também? **Perguntou sorrindo para a loira.

**- Tudo o que você quiser.**

**- Preciso ir embora?**

**- Ta achando que vai conseguir fugir como da última vez? **Falou sai beijando o pescoço de Karin e passando suas mãos pela costa nua.

**- Vou.**

Karin o empurrou e abriu a porta do quarto no mesmo instante Suigetsu abriu a porta da sala.

**- O que Karin faz aqui?**

Ela pode ver Lee do Lado de Fora.

**- Não estou me sentindo bem então Sai me trouxe, mas já estou indo embora.**

**- Querida Karin, minha casa é caminho se quiser posso te acompanhar.**

**- Vou adorar a companhia Lee. Tchau tchau Suigetsu e Sai muito obrigado.**

**- DE NADA!** Sai respondeu e entrou no quarto batendo a porta.

"_**Karin é irritante adora brincar com os homens que conhece " **_pensou Suigetsu indo para seu quarto.

* * *

Na casa de Naruto Ino tentava controlar a respiração depois que Sasuke saiu de cima dela e rolou para o outro lado da cama.

**- Naruto chegou seja mais silenciosa agora**. Ino abraçou o corpo nu de Sasuke e deu leves mordidas em sua orelha.

**- Prometo que não vou mais gritar**. Sasuke sorriu e a puxou pra cima dele Penetrando de uma só vez.

Ino se conteve para não gritar. Ela estava muito feliz nunca imaginou que seria tão fácil conquistar Sasuke, não via a hora de falar para todos que Estavam namorando.

Naruto entrou e foi direto para seu quarto pode sentir o chakra de Sasuke e outro conhecido, mas foi para seu quarto porque não conseguia mais Evitar as lágrimas.

Sakura chorava também em sua casa,perdeu Sasuke perdeu Naruto e perdeu toda sua esperança de ser feliz.

Na sua cabeça não saia a cena de Sasuke no Hospital cuidando de Karin e do momento em que ele disse que ela era forte.

Toda oportunidade que teve de lutar ao seu lado ele apenas a salvará e Karin ao contrario dela era forte salvou Sasuke e depois a Naruto em uma missão.

Levantou para tomar um remédio, pois sua cabeça estava doendo por conta da bebedeira, tomou um remédio deitou-se no sofá olhando para o céu estrelado pela janela da sala onde após algumas horas finalmente adormeceu.

* * *

Karin chegou em casa e viu que Tenten não estava, tomou um banho vestiu apenas uma camisola preta e deitou-se _**"É esse tal de Lene Deve Ser muito bom, Tenten não voltou pra casa"**_ Pensando nisso dormiu um sono profundo.

Continua.


	2. Desilusão

Segundo capítulo

**_DESILUSÃO_**

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos e demorou a acostumar com o ambiente iluminado. Olhou para o lado e ao ver o rosto dele recordou-se da noite agradável. Levantou devagar e arrumou-se em silêncio para não o despertar, e resolveu sair pela janela que estava aberta.

**- Gatinhas sempre saem pela janela.**

Ela parou e riu olhando para ele. Estava lindo mesmo com sua cabeleira bagunçada.

**- Quando vou te ver de novo gatinha?**

**- Konoha não é tão grande assim para não nos vermos de novo! **

Piscou para ele e pulou a janela.

* * *

Sasuke terminava de se vestir quando Naruto entrou no seu quarto.

**- ****Não sabe bater na porta.**

**- Eu já sei que ela foi embora.**

**- O que quer?**

**- Sakura e eu brigamos ontem não sei o que fazer.**

**- Não sou conselheiro amoroso.**

**- Sakura é tudo para mim, minha vida não tem sentido sem ela**.

Sasuke manteve-se em silêncio, realmente não sabia o que falar.

**- Naruto... Sakura não é única mulher de Konoha.**

Falando isso saiu e deixou um Naruto pensativo para trás.

* * *

Karin acordou com batidas na porta, levantou e vestiu apenas o roupão que estava pendurado atrás da porta.

**- Entre Sakura.**

Sakura abriu a porta e entrou. Seus olhos estavam inchados e parecia muito agitada.

**- Sasuke ficou com você dois dias no hospital. **Sua respiração era ofegante** - Ele está aqui com você?**

**- Ficou louca. **Karin não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia qual era o objetivo de Sasuke.

Na verdade a informação que Sakura lhe deu agora foi surpreendente. Não sabia que Sasuke estava tão preocupado a ponto de ficar com ela no hospital.

- **Ele não dormiu aqui! Não estamos juntos... **Fez uma pausa e virou as costas**... Hoje!**

Sakura estava desolada. Não sabia o que fazer e já estava arrependida de ter ido até a casa de Tenten.

- **O que ta acontecendo aqui? O que fez Karin?** Falou Tenten que chegava naquela hora e viu o estado em que Sakura se encontrava.

Sakura viu que Tenten ainda não confiava em Karin, na verdade ela também não, mas se ela fosse uma pessoa má jamais teria ajudado Naruto.

**- Desculpa, eu... **Soluçava entre as lágrimas**.... Eu terminei com Naruto ontem. D-Desculpa.**

E saiu da casa correndo. Tenten olhava para Karin sem entender nada.

**- Eu não fiz nada**. Karin foi logo se explicando. Antes que Tenten pudesse responder novamente bateram na porta.

Tenten abriu e Hinata entrou, seu semblante estava triste.

- **O que aconteceu com Sakura? Ela passou por mim com um raio.**

**- Parece que ela terminou seu namoro com Naruto**.

Hinata, por um instante, se sentiu feliz e satisfeita. Teria novamente a chance de conquistar Naruto se Sakura estivesse fora do caminho, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu imunda. Tinha acabado de terminar com Shino e Sakura era sua amiga, mas não podia mentir para si mesma. Amava Naruto mais que tudo na vida.

**- Eu também terminei com Shino ontem.**

**- É pelo visto só a Tenten se divertiu ontem! **Falou Karin

Tenten ficou muito vermelha e sentou no sofá.

**- Então quer dizer que aquelas marcas de batom nas roupas de Neji eram suas? **Hinata perguntou para Tenten que respondeu na hora.

**- Claro que não, já disse que não tenho nada com Neji**. E ficou com a cara emburrada.

Karin sorriu e foi para seu quarto se arrumar. Hinata sentou-se com Tenten.

Tenten estava indignada. Se sentia a mulher mais idiota do mundo. Sua noite não foi melhor porque não conseguia tirar Neji da cabeça e agora recebia a notícia que ele estava com outra. Era demais para ela.

* * *

Ino estava com o maior sorriso do mundo. Estava muito feliz e não via à hora de encontrar com Sasuke outra vez.

Quando estava indo para casa dele encontrou com Sakura.

**- Sakura, você não vai acreditar tenho ótimas notícias! Sabe quem é meu novo** **Namorado?**

**- Shikamaru.**

**- Claro que não! Ué você estava chorando?**

Olhou para Sakura e viu que seus olhos estavam inchados.

**- Terminei com Naruto ontem mais ainda não sei se tomei a decisão certa**.

**- ****Poxa que pena. Porque não conversa com ele? Explica sua situação!****Eu e Sasuke seremos sempre assim. Vou fazer de tudo para não brigarmos nunca!**

Sakura parou de andar e não se movia. Não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito quando ela ouviu isso. Ino estava namorando com Sasuke e ela, sendo idiota, foi brigar com a Karin. Não conseguiu fazer outra coisa e saiu correndo.

_- Como pude ser tão imbecil?_

Naruto escutou alguém abrindo a porta e correu para sala. Sasuke estava em pé olhando para Sakura, ela ficou parada por um tempo olhando para ele. Naruto se sentiu o último dos homens. Perdera Sakura e a veria vir atrás de Sasuke.

Seu coração começou a bater muito mais forte quando Sakura começou a andar e a correr em sua direção, ela pulou em seus braços e lhe deu o beijo mais intenso e gostoso que experimentará. Pulou do seu colo e olhando nos seus olhos lhe deu mais um beijo. Naruto não tava entendo nada, mas uma coisa tinha certeza Sakura voltará para ele. Correspondeu ao beijo e as carícias e assim foram caminhando para seu quarto.

Sakura jogou Naruto na cama e sentou-se em cima dele tirando sua blusa ficando somente de sutiã. Naruto usou seu chakra para fechar a porta do quarto onde Sasuke na sala podia ver a cena dos dois e segurou Sakura pelos pulsos a fazendo parar.

Naruto olhou para ela sério e a sentou na cama.

**- Sakura, eu quero ter a certeza de veio aqui para ficar comigo. Ficar para sempre.**

**- Naruto, eu percebi que fui uma tremenda idiota, eu amo você...**

Falou com os olhos marejados. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela realmente amava Naruto, mas então por que... Ela podia amar os dois? Não, não estava certo tinha que descobrir, mas não seria feita de idiota. Queria Naruto e só se renderia a Sasuke se tivesse certeza que ele também a amava.

Naruto a beijou e deitou na cama. Ele beijou sua boca, seu pescoço e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha, adorava sentir ela arrepiada quando fazia isso. Desabotoou o sutiã e agarrou seu seio esquerdo descendo sua boca até seu seio direito e começou a beijar seus mamilos deixando rastro de saliva em seu peito.

Os dois gemiam com o prazer do momento. Sakura não conseguiu segurar o grito que deu quando Naruto a mordeu, ele a olhou e tirou toda sua roupa e tirou a dela também. Deitou-se do seu lado e a abraçou forte queria realmente sentir que ela estava ali ao seu lado. Beijaram mais uma vez e rolou para cima dela se encaixando entre suas pernas, os dois estavam repletos de tesão. Naruto começou com movimentos devagar intensificando suas estocadas à medida que a sentia arranhar sua costa.

**- Sakura eu te amo.**

Sakura sorriu tinha certeza que também amava Naruto e fazer amor com ele era mágico, mas não conseguia esquecer a figura que estava atrás daquelas paredes.

Sasuke ficou sem reação jamais esperou ver aquela cena. Sabia que os dois estavam namorando, mas nunca tinha visto os dois juntos e Sakura estava linda. Uma mulher perfeita. Ativou seu Sharingan involuntariamente quando a viu retirar a blusa tentou controlar seu sentimento, mas afinal que sentimento era aquele ódio, ciúmes. Não sabia.

Fechou os seus punhos apertando com força e segurou-se para não ir até o quarto e a tomar para si. Queria sair dali correndo, mas não conseguiu. Suas pernas ficaram imóveis e não se mexeu até a figura de Ino aparecer pela porta.

**- Sasuke-kun, bom dia.**

Ele rapidamente desativou seu sharingan e conseguiu manter-se frio

**- O que está fazendo aqui?**

**- Eu vim te ver. **

Aproximou-se dele, mas ele não lhe deu atenção e a ignorando totalmente saiu pela janela.

* * *

Um mês se passou rapidamente.

Karin estava fazendo compras quando encontrou com Sasuke na rua.

**- Preciso conversar com você.**

**- ****Venha comigo, estou só em casa.**

Os dois foram a pé para o apartamento. Sasuke viu que Ino estava o seguindo como sempre e fez questão de abraçar Karin e pegar suas sacolas.

**- Ino algum problema? **Shikamaru que cruzou com a loira perguntou:

**- Shikamaru, será que para ser forte não se pode amar?**

**- ****Não sei. Essas coisa são muito problemáticas, aliás, vocês mulheres é que complicam tudo.**

**- Shikamaru, por favor, me leva para casa não estou me sentindo bem. **

E abraçou Shikamaru apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele não teve escolha a pegou nos braços e a levou para sua casa que estava mais próxima.

**- ****Sasuke-Kun obrigado por ficar comigo no hospital.**

**- ****Eu fiz porque no mínimo você mataria a todos quando acordasse num lugar estranho.**

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Como era idiota. Porque tinha essa fixação em Sasuke se ele nunca a valorizou como mulher?

**- ****Karin eu quero ser o novo Hokage de Konoha.**

**- ****E como vou ajudar?**

**- Primeiro eu tenho que escolher uma esposa! Tenho que reconstruir meu clã. Se puder reconstruí-lo, conseguirei o poder de Konoha.**

Karin ficou esperançosa. Será que ele a tinha escolhido?

**- E quem você escolheu Sasuke-kun? **Sentou do lado dele e cruzou as pernas que estavam à mostra, pois tirou as botas quando entrou em casa.

**- Estive pensando quero uma mulher forte e que não tenha nenhuma kekkei genkai.**

_**- **_**Tenten e Neji estão chegando**_. _Ela o interrompeu quando sentiu seus chakras se aproximando.

**- Tenten... **Sasuke murmurou, tinha acabado de achar a resposta da sua questão.

Tenten cumprimentou Sasuke e foi direto para seu quarto. Neji ficou na sala.

**- Vejo que concluíram a missão facilmente. **Karin falou para Neji que deu um leve sorriso, e não pode deixar de olhar para as pernas de Karin.

**- Pronto Neji aqui está, mas cuidado essa faca é minha preferida!**

**- Amanhã retornaremos aos treinos**. Neji respondeu para Karin.

- **Karin eu ainda vou entregar o relatório para Tsunade-sama! Acho que só volto de noite.**

**- Vocês vão sair juntos? **Falou Karin com ironia.

**- Claro que não. **Respondeu Tenten e saiu na direção oposta de Neji.

Assim que ela saiu, Sasuke ficou de pé e disse:

**- Eu quero a Tenten.**

**- Tenten é completamente diferente de qualquer outra Kunoiche de Konoha! Ela tem seus objetivos além de um romance.**

**- Exatamente uma mulher forte e decidida. É ela que eu quero!**

**- Não sei se vai dar certo**. Karin falou pensando em como ela se comportava quando falavam de Neji. Sasuke olhou para Karin que estava pensativa e sentou do lado dela.

**- Está com ciúmes. **Não esperou ela responder e capturou de seus lábios um beijo molhado e longo. Ele pegou seus cabelos e os puxou para trás fazendo ela virá a cabeça para cima e falou no seu ouvido:

**- Posso até casar, mas você é minha escolhida!**

Terminou de falar e pegou Karin no colo e praticamente a jogou em cima da mesa sem nenhum cuidado. Num instante arrancou toda roupa dela e desceu sua língua da barriga até o interior de sua virilha, brincado com seu órgão de prazer.

Não tinha um compromisso, mas nunca conseguia negar que as carícias de Sasuke fossem sempre com certa violência. Ao ver Karin se retorcer e sua intimidade ficar úmida, a penetrou. Ela tentou levantar da mesa, mas ele a empurrou com força para trás fazendo-a bater as costas na madeira. Dava estocadas cada vez mais fortes e mais rápidas. Debruçou-se sobre ela e começou a sugar seus seios.

Karin conseguiu levantar e segurou-se nele, que a levantou e a encostou na parede. Ainda no seu colo onde gozou dentro dela, imprensando-a na parede. Quando terminou Karin deslizou pela parede sentando no chão frio. Sasuke se apoio na mesa procurando suas roupas. Karin se levantou e indo para seu quarto Sasuke falou:

**- Adoro quando você se finge de frágil.**

Karin sorriu e foi ao quarto. Se enrolou numa toalha e foi tomar um banho. Quando desligou o chuveiro pode sentir que Sasuke já não estava mais lá. Era sempre assim.

Terminou seu banho e colocou apenas seu roupão. Foi até a cozinha olhou o que tinha dentro da geladeira, e quando ia pegar uma maça parou por um instante.

**- Tenten ainda não voltou. **Fechou a porta da geladeira e olhou para Neji.

**- Vim avisar que não estarei no treino amanhã. **Ele não pode deixar de ver que o roupão de Karin estava um pouco aberto, e que dava para ver parte do seu seio e seu abdome.

Ela notou que ele a olhava e não faria mal tirar Neji dos caminhos de Tenten, afinal estaria ajudando Sasuke.

**- Tudo bem. **Encostou-se à geladeira dando mais visibilidade a Neji **- Eu aviso para ela. Ou melhor, aproveita que ela ta chegando e fale você mesmo.**

Somente seus olhos a seguiam. Tenten entrou em casa e viu Karin entrando no seu quarto. E Neji imóvel na cozinha.

Continua...


	3. Nova Chama

**Nova Chama**

**

* * *

**

Na área de treinamento Lee e Karin lutavam incessantemente enquanto Tenten treinava alguns jutsus sozinha.

Ela acabará de fazer mais um de seus invocamentos quando sentiu a presença de alguém e o atacou, porém seu ataque não teve efeito contra aqueles olhos vermelhos que rapidamente a fez cair no seu Genjutsu.

Lee foi rápido ao parar Tenten. Ela estava com uma kunai apontada para o próprio pescoço.

Ao ser liberada do efeito do Sharingan ficou um pouco desnorteada, mas logo voltou em si.

- **O que quer Sasuke-kun. **Perguntou Lee, tocando no ombro de Tenten deixando claro que não gostou do ato de Sasuke.

**- Estava andando e vi vocês. **Falou sentando-se numa pedra e olhando para Tenten.

- **Tenten observei seu Jutsu. Conheço uma técnica que vai combinar perfeitamente, se quiser posso te ensinar.**

Tenten estava calada tentando processar como caiu tão fácil e rápido na armadilha de Sasuke, o poder do Sharingan realmente era algo indescritível.

A sua oferta era tentadora, pois aprenderia algo que jamais enfrentou antes ou que tenha treinado com Neji.

**- Aceito sua proposta**. Falou olhando para ele como se fosse um desafio aceito. Sua face expressava satisfação.

Iniciaram com o básico, Lee ficou desconfortável, Karin que sabia da real intenção de Sasuke puxou Lee para continuar com seu treinamento juntos.

No fim do dia Sasuke estava sem camisa e com alguns cortes no corpo. Tenten estava com seus coques frouxos e se sentia muito cansada.

**- Chega por hoje, podemos continuar amanhã se quiser. **Sasuke falou olhando o estado de Tenten.

**- Você não vai treinar com seu time? **Ela perguntou.

**- Naruto e Sai estão fora em missão e Sakura não sai do hospital.**

**- Deve ser a mesma missão em que está nosso Sensei e Neji.**

Sasuke se aproximou dela e deu um beijo no rosto. **- Até amanhã.**

Tenten ficou ruborizada, principalmente porque Lee e Karin estava olhando para ela.

Os dias foram seguindo com os treinamentos consecutivos, ás vezes Tenten e Sasuke treinavam até depois do horário em que costumavam treinar todo o time. Tenten estava muito feliz por se sentir cada vez mais forte. Treinar com Sasuke estava sendo algo maravilhoso. Estava desenvolvendo outro lado do seu poder de ninja que jamais pensou em ter.

Terminou de executar o Jutsu e caiu sentada na grama. Estava satisfeita um dos seus coques tinha se desfeito e a cabeleira castanha estava grudada no seu rosto por causa do suor.

- **Essa última foi perfeita. Se fosse um ataque surpresa provavelmente eu morreria. Parabéns você dominou a Técnica em pouco tempo. **Sentou do lado dela na grama.

**- Sasuke-kun obrigado, você não sabe o quanto estou feliz. **

**- Você é muito forte, seu poder de luta é admirável, fora sua determinação. **Ficou a encarando e tirou o cabelo que estava grudado no rosto dela colocando atrás da orelha e fez um carinho em sua bochecha, Tenten ficou sem reação. **- Além é claro de ser linda.**

Ela desviou o olhar e se levantou. **- Até amanhã Sasuke. **E rapidamente sumiu

Sasuke se levantou e pensou "_Estou conseguindo"._

No início da noite Suigetsu e Sasuke foram até ao apartamento de Tenten encontrar com Karin.

**- Sasuke-kun boa noite.**

**- Boa noite para você também Karin. **Falou Suigetsu vendo que sua presença foi ignorada.

**- Karin estava conversando com Suigetsu e estou te convidando junto com ele para morar em uma das casas do meu clã quando pudermos ter nossas casas.**

**- Será ótimo, Tenten já está quase no seu limite.**

**- Eu ouvi isso. **Tenten gritou de dentro do quarto saindo de lá vestida um vestido preto básico e os brincos de ouro no formato de meia lua que Sakura havia lhe emprestado.

**- Tenten que chique, vai sair?** Karin comentou ao olhar em como ela estava vestida.

**- Vou apenas a uma reunião do meu clã, mas vai ser rápido Karin.**

**- Se quiser te acompanho, já estava de saída mesmo. **Falou Sasuke sem deixar de perder a oportunidade.

**- Se não for incômodo para você, tudo bem.**

Os dois saíram ficando apenas Suigetsu e Karin na sala. Ficaram algum tempo sem falar nada.

**- Isso é muito nostálgico, pensa que horror será morar com você de novo. **Falou Suigetsu olhando para Karin.

**- Não quero lembrar isso.**

**- Então por que aceitou a proposta dele de morar comigo. Já sei ficou relembrando os velhos tempos.**

**- Não tem nada haver, quero apenas uma casa**. Levantou e foi para seu quarto ele a seguiu.

**- Fala verdade Karin, você se lembrou de tudo.**

**- Cala boca e vai embora.**

Ele Fez que ia embora, mas ele se transformou em água e se jogou para cima dela molhando-a toda.

Ela se assustou, e caiu sentada na cama a água escorreu pelo seu corpo e se materializou sentado atrás dela prendendo-a com suas pernas em volta da sua cintura, agarrou seus seios e falou no seu ouvido:

**- Acho que não vai ser tão ruim relembrar os velhos tempos.**

Karin estava sem reação não sabia dizer se gostou ou se estava com raiva. Ele a soltou e ficou de pé.

**- Que foi não gostou da pegadinha?**

Ela tentou lhe dar um golpe, mas ele conseguiu escapar saindo pela janela.

Karin estava com raiva queria matá-lo jamais pensou que ele ia querer voltar no passado.

* * *

**- Chegamos, obrigado por me acompanhar.**

**- De nada. **Ela se virou, mas ele pegou em seu ombro, o que instintivamente a fez virar para trás.

**- Tenten não vou mais ficar calado, esses últimos dias foram ótimos para mim. Ficar ao seu lado, ver você todos os dias, foi algo inexplicável. Descobri que além de uma Kunoiche forte você não é fútil como as outras mulheres que conheci. **

Ele fez uma pausa chegou mais perto dela e pegou em sua mão.

**- Tenten estou completamente apaixonado, você não sai da minha cabeça... Por favor, seja minha namorada.**

Tenten não sabia o que responder, jamais passou pela sua cabeça. Tudo bem que Sasuke era um homem lindo, mas ele tinha todas as mulheres da vila aos seus pés.

Concluiu que se ele a estava escolhendo é porque realmente a queria. Soube que ele estava reconstruindo seu clã, fora que ela tinha prometido para si mesma que não ia corre atrás do impossível. Talvez ele realmente quisesse um compromisso sério.

Sasuke percebeu seu silêncio.

**- Tudo bem não precisa me responder agora. Sei que foi repentino vou esperar você pensar e prometo respeitar sua decisão. **

Ele virou as costas e começou a caminhar.

**- SASUKE...** Gritou Tenten o fazendo parar.

**- A reunião termina em cerca de duas horas, se você quiser vir me buscar.**

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

**- Sim eu virei.**

Ele estava com uma roupa diferente seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos.

**- Desculpe ter feito esperar, a reunião se estendeu um pouco.**

**- Tudo bem acabei de chegar.**

Ele pegou a pasta que estava em suas mãos, e pegou em sua mão pondo-se a andar de mãos dadas.

**- Já tenho sua resposta. **Ele parou e ficou de frente para ela.

**- Eu aceito.**

O curto diálogo morreu naquele instante, Sasuke colou seus lábios nos delas e a abraçou forte.

**- Que bom, achei que iria desperdiçar a minha surpresa.**

**- Como assim trouxe um presente?**

**- Um presente ficou difícil, pois ainda não a conheço bem, mas um jantar sim...**

Chegando a casa dele o toque gentil em seu ombro lhe guiando rumo à mesa na sala semi clara encheu-lhe de conforto, não esperava algo como aquilo nem em seus sonhos mais loucos. O sabor e aroma da comida mostraram-lhe claramente que aquele estava longe de ser um sonho.

**- Espero que goste. Eu mesmo que fiz.**

Seguiu em direção a mesa com calma. Seriam essas gentilezas que iria aos poucos conquistando seu coração. Sabia que aquela era a forma de mostrar a si que se importava com ela e se esforçaria para fazer parte de sua vida apoiando-a sempre.

Tenten sentou-se sem maior cerimônia e observou o jogo de louça oriental, gostava deles eram brancos com pequenos detalhes azuis.

A variedade de sushis e sashimis dispostos no interior amadeirado fez seus olhos brilharem. Sem maior cerimônia, serviu-se.

**- Como soube que gosto de sushis...**

Um sorriso mínimo, apenas o curvar leve dos lábios foi o suficiente para Tenten.

Pousou por fim os hashis ao lado da bandeja de bambu e mirou firmemente Sasuke.

**- OK, está tudo perfeito, mas nunca imaginei que você era romântico.**

O movimento dele levantando-se e avançando vagarosamente em sua direção fez um arrepio subir por sua espinha, algo ali não estava muito certo, ou era apenas impressão sua?

Sem aviso prévio, os lábios dele se uniram de forma abrupta sobre os dela. Um beijo quente, necessitado, apaixonado, molhado. As línguas se envolviam em uma dança sem música, satisfazendo-os mutuamente. Uma briga para apreciar e sentir o gosto um do outro o máximo que lhes fosse permitido.

Tenten não soube bem quando uma mão mais ousada de seu novo namorado lhe invadiu a roupa e subiu ate seu mamilo esquerdo, começando a brincar com o mesmo. Naquele momento, só soube que um gemido mal abafado pela boca sobre a sua escapou de sua garganta.

Sua mente mal conseguiu captar quando Sasuke lhe colocou sobre a mesa e tirou-lhe os sapatos. A única coisa que existia para si naquele instante era os lábios úmidos passeando pela extensão de seu pescoço, dos dentes raspando ora ou outra sobre a pele alva, deixando uma trilha avermelhada por onde passavam.

Sentir o corpo de Tenten tão perto sem tocar era uma verdadeira tortura, seu sexo, já rígido dentro de sua cueca, lhe lembrava a toda hora que precisava aliviar-se sua mente estava esforçando- se para ignorar a necessidade. Sabia que não podia partir para _o vamos ver_ logo de cara. Assim poderia provar para Tenten e para ele que realmente queria algo sério, afinal ele a tinha escolhido para passar o resto de sua vida.

**- Sasuke...**

**- Tudo bem, ainda é cedo não precisamos fazer nada agora.**

-"_Eram esses gestos que sempre esperei de Neji, mas talvez meu grande erro fosse não poder enxergar alguém além de Neji..."_

Tenten passou a mão em seus cabelos e deitou com ele no sofá. Ficaram abraçados e dormiram ali mesmo.

Quando Sasuke acordou de manhã sentiu que ela ainda estava do seu lado, ficou olhando para ela. Realmente era linda, mas seu coração ainda estava esguio não conseguia tirar a imagem de Sakura de sua cabeça. Determinou naquele momento que faria de tudo para esquecer Sakura. Assumiu compromisso com Tenten e teria ela como sua esposa.

Os dias se passaram com os treinos normais. Era notável o olhar desconfiado de Karin e de Lee quando o novo casal parava o treino para suas carícias.

- **Lee me responde sinceramente, você acha que a Tenten gosta do Sasuke mais do que de Neji.**

**- Karin... Não sei, o amor é resposta do fogo da juventude eu acho que a chama de Sasuke está esfriando a de Neji.**

**- Bom uma coisa é certa ela esta muito mais feliz!**

Continua...


	4. Orgulho

**ORGULHO**

* * *

Tenten saiu da casa de Sasuke e foi direto para o mercado para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam em casa.

Ao entrar em um nova seção do mercado seu coração gelou. Ela viu Sakura e automaticamente lembrou da cena que viu dela e Karin.

Também sabia do seu amor platônico por Sasuke quando era mais nova. Será que o namoro dela com Sasuke seria um bloqueio em sua amizade?

**- Tenten como está?**

**- Estou bem Sakura, vejo que vem do trabalho.**

**- Descobrir que Naruto chega hoje e vou fazer o ramén que ele tanto gosta.**

**- Que legal que vocês se acertaram. A propósito... toma seu brinco.**Tenten tirou o brinco da orelha direita e quando foi pegar o outro sentiu falta.

**- Ai... Sakura... acho que perdi seu brinco.**

**- Tudo bem... Você me dá um par novo.**

**- Espertinha, esta vez vou ter mesmo que te dar.**

**- Não tem problema como ele é grande posso usá-lo em uma orelha com um brinco pequeno na outra.**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto chegou em casa eufórico, tomou um banho rápido e arrumou-se estava com muita saudade de Sakura e não via a hora de encontrá-la.

Quando estava saindo Sasuke chegou.

**- Naruto... Vocês terminaram a missão rápido.**

**- Sim. Estou indo ver Sakura. **

**- Sabe que nem a encontrei, parece que ela ficou no hospital o tempo todo**.Sasuke caminhava para cozinha enquanto falava.

**- E você ficou treinando sozinho?**Naruto perguntou e sentou no sofá. Sentiu algo lhe espetando, pegou a peça e confirmou ser o brinco

que Sakura usava no dia que foi despedir dele. O que estaria fazendo ali?

**- Não. Treinei bastante com minha namorada.**

**- Namorada ... e você a trouxe aqui em casa?**

**- Claro.**

Naruto apertou o brinco na sua mão.

**- Este é o brinco dela!**

Naruto falou mostrando o brinco dela. Sasuke deu aquele sorriso de canto confirmando.

**- Estou vendo que não tem como fazer surpresa para você!**

**- Como pode ... **seus olhos denotava raiva, mas havia algo duvidoso nessa história.

Naruto saiu em disparada para rua, Sasuke ficou sem entender.

**- Naruto você já chegou! **Foi até ele e o abraçou e o beijou.

**- Sakura não posso mais esperar... **

**- Não acredito... você já descobriu. Já sei, sentiu o cheiro.**

**- Bom isso eu já descobrir, mas estou falando de outra coisa...**

Sakura ficou vermelha mesmo sendo namorados há algum tempo se sentia acanhada quando o assunto era sexo.

**- Também senti sua falta, na verdade aconteceu muita coisa enquanto esteve fora que me fez perceber o quanto você é importante para mim. Eu te amo!**

Somente isso bastou para Naruto mudar de idéia. Talvez tivesse algo de errado nas suas conclusões.

* * *

**- Neji.**

**- Sim Hinata.**

**- Tenten pediu para lhe entregar este convite.**

Hinata entrou o envelope fechado para Neji e saiu da sala. Ele abriu o envelope e viu o recado de Sasuke o convidando para festa de inauguração da sua casa.

"_Vou poder distrair um pouquinho depois dessa missão" _pensou Neji lembrando-se da última noite que esteve junto com os outros.

**- Nossa Sasuke... ficou tudo muito lindo! **Comentou Tenten olhando a casa.

**- Que bom que gostou, ela é o seu lar também. **Falou abraçando-a por trás, mas foi interrompido por Suigetsu e Karin que entravam.

**- Que bom que chegaram. Suigetsu pode me ajudar aqui, por favor. **Os dois saíram deixando-as a sós.

**- A casa dele ficou linda, a sua é parecida Karin?**

**- A estrutura sim. A ornamentação que é um pouco diferente.**

Aos poucos todos foram chegando Sai, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino até mesmo Naruto e Sakura. Naruto e Sasuke

quase não estavam se falando depois do ocorrido. Por isso Sasuke mudou logo para sua mansão. Neji e Hinata chegaram e foram cumprimentar Tenten.

**- Como foi a missão Neji?**

**- Um pouco complicada. **Neji olhou para ela e a observou mais atentamente.

**- Você está diferente Tenten, andou fazendo algum treinamento específico?**

Tenten sorriu cinicamente, Neji ficaria muito surpreso. Talvez fosse essa na verdade uma forma de se vingar por ele nunca ter tido a atitude que Sasuke teve.

Aos poucos os convidados foram chegando, Sasuke viu que Neji não saia do lado de Tenten e resolveu mostrar presença.

**- Querida, Chouji vai acabar com os sushis que gosta, se não for agora não vai experimentar nenhum.**

**- Já comi o suficiente. **

Falando isso ele a beijou e não só Neji, mas quase todos ficaram surpresos com o novo casal.

Neji ficou enfurecido, jamais passou pela sua cabeça tal cena e não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

**- Vocês estão namorando? **Perguntou para Sasuke.

**- Sim. **Sasuke respondeu o encarando, Tenten como sempre não falou nada, mas fez questão de mostrar para Neji que ela não ficaria a vida toda o esperando.

Neji tentando conter a raiva afim de não fazer nenhuma besteira, foi para varanda onde estava Lee.

**- Sempre achei que você cuidaria dela quando eu não estivesse aqui.**

**- Não tenho culpa, do seu orgulho ser grande demais.** Falou e entrou.

Karin pode sentir aquela pequena presença ficou olhando para Ino e por fim decidiu cumprimentá-la.

**- Parabéns, Ino.**

**- Como assim?** Ino não estava entendendo.

No mesmo momento Tsunade entrou.

**- Ótimo estão todos aqui! **Olhou para todos e focou Ino ao lado de Shikamaru.

**- Tenho uma missão de urgência para todos vocês.**Olhou para cada um e continuou...

**- A missão parece ser simples, porém quero toda a atenção de vocês. Na cidade do sul várias mulheres têm sido encontradas mortas nas últimas semanas.**

** Todas as vítimas foram civis com idade entre 20 a 25 anos. Elas foram molestadas e depois suas cabeças arrancadas do pescoço.**

** A missão de vocês é encontrar o assassino sem fazer tumulto, pois o senhor Feudal está presente nesta cidade para o aniversário dela.**

** E o próprio senhor feudal fez questão de pagar por um grande número de ninjas.**

**- Tsunade, mas devido aos fatos acho que somente nos homens devemos ir nessa missão. **

**- Ao contrário Naruto, se as vitimas são mulheres a presença delas são indispensáveis para uma captura rápida desse maníaco. **

**Vocês irão como civis normais e ficarão no palácio do senhor feudal. **

**Quero sempre dois homens para cada mulher sendo assim Sasuke, Suigetsu e Karin poderão voltar ser um time.**

**- Quando partimos Tsunade? **Perguntou Neji.

**- Antes do amanhecer, Yamato estará os aguardando na entrada da cidade. Ele já está lá como guarda do senhor Feudal. Sendo assim você é o lider Neji.**

Tsunade passou por Shikamaru e Ino e olhou para eles.

**- Exceto o time dez. **Quero que vocês três venham comigo.

* * *

No portão de entrada da cidade, Yamato pode ver todos chegarem

**- Que bom que chegaram rápido. Sigam-me.**

Ao chegarem ao palácio, ficaram admirados. Seguiram para o andar superior, caminharam por um corredor que terminava com um salão redondo nele havia cinco portas.

Eles entraram em um dos quartos onde Yamato passou as instruções.

**- Vocês serão um grupo de estudantes que venceu um concurso, por isso ficaram no palácio. Existem outros grupos de outras cidades que vieram para a comemoração de amanhã. Fiquem atentos pois a cidade está cheia. Quero que cada time fique em um quarto mas Sakura KArin e Hinata devem sempre está juntas. Não podemos ter baixas.**

Todos voltaram para o hall de entrada

**- A porta de frente para o corredor são os aposentos do senhor feudal, onde estou com os guardas. As outras quatro portas serão seus quartos. **

* * *

Após se alojarem Karin saiu do quarto se deparando com um homem de cabelos compridos preto, vestindo um kimono azul, embainhava uma espada.

Postado a frente da porta principal.

Karin caminhou até o quarto de Sakura.

**- Você é uma das vencedoras do concurso?**

Karin olhou para ele e viu seus olhos azuis, era simplesmente lindo.

**- Sim.**

**- Parabéns. **Caminhou até ela.

**- Qual o seu nome?**

**- Quem é você ?**

**- Perdão, deixe-me apresentar sou Dou. Sou guarda do palácio.**

Ela olhou o brasão bordado na sua roupa e o cumprimentou.

**- Muito Prazer Dou, me chamo Karin. **

**- O prazer é meu Karin, estou sempre aqui se precisar é só me chamar.**

Ela bateu na porta e entrou.

**- Sakura já está pronta? **

**- Ela está tomando banho e Naruto saiu com Lee foram olhar em volta do castelo.**

Ela se sentou em uma das camas e cruzou as pernas que estavam amostra.

**- Não sabia que você namorava com Suigetsu.** Sai perguntou.

**- Está louco, de onde tirou isso.**

**- Então porque estão morando juntos?**

**- Não é da sua conta.**

**- Já estou pronta Karin vamos.**Falou Sakura Saindo do banheiro vestida com um vestido rosa de alcinhas.

**- Vamos.**

Fora do palácio encontraram Tenten e Hinata resolveram caminhar na avenida comercial e pararam em um barzinho bem

agitado os meninos chegaram atrás e sentaram numa mesa do lado de fora onde viam elas sentadas do lado de dentro.

**- Aqui parece ser bem legal.** Falou Tenten olhando ao redor.

**- Porque vocês acham que Ino não veio?**, perguntou Hinata.

**- Ela está grávida**. Respondeu Karin

**- Nossa ela e Shikamaru foram bem apressadinhos hein... **Falou tenten rindo.

Sakura que estivera calada o tempo todo perguntou Encarando Tenten.

**- Tome cuidado Tenten, Sasuke também quer ter filhos. **Tenten não respondeu sabia que Sakura estava com ciúmes.

- **Vamos parar de falar besteira, temos que chamar atenção. **Karin levantou e começou a dançar onde outras meninas que já estavam no local dançavam.

Sakura observou que os meninos a olhava inclusive Sasuke e foi até lá dançar também.

**- Quer dançar comigo. **Um rapaz loiro de olhos verdes se aproximou de Tenten e a chamou para dançar.

Enquanto dançava poder ver que Sasuke não gostou nem um pouco, mas ele também não se intrometeu.

Hinata levantou e foi até onde Sakura e Karin estava, não dançava igual a elas, mas chamava atenção pelo vestido justo que usava.

**- Que gracinha, quer dançar comigo.**Um homem de aparentemente 40 anos se aproximou de Hinata. Seu hálito exalava o teor da bebida. Ela não sabia o que fazer e quem respondeu foi Karin.

**- Cai fora vovô.**

**- Cala boca sua vadia não estou falando com você. **Karin se segurou para não matar aquele homem ali mesmo, os meninos notaram o clima e Suigetsu segurou Karin pela cintura e Shino puxou Hinata a tirando de perto daquele homem.

**- Ei bonequinha eu sou melhor que esse carinha ai.**Era o mesmo homem que gritava com Hinata. Kiba levantou e empurrou o homem que caiu no chão e resolveu sair fora.

**- Kiba tenham mais calma e olhem com mais atenção.**Sasuke falou e todos começaram a observar.

Sasuke levantou e foi até onde Tenten dançava com o rapaz loiro.**- Agora é minha vez de dançar com minha namorada.**

**- Desculpa, realmente estranhei uma mulher bonita como essa estar sozinha, parabéns. **

Saiu e deixou os dois a sós, Sasuke dançando passou instruções para Tenten.

**- Tudo bem vou chamá-las. **

Ele saiu e chamou Neji e os outros para as seguirem.

**- Voltou para mesa onde Hinata estava sentada com Sakura e chamou Karin.**

**- Vamos até a praça que tem perto do rio que corta a cidade, lá é um pouco vazio esta hora e os meninos já estão lá nos aguardando.**

Elas se levantaram e foram para praça. Chegando lá Karin reconheceu Dou sentado em um dos bancos, parecia cansado e estava suado.

**- Dou?**

**- Karin, conhecendo a cidade?**

**- Sim. Estas são minhas amigas Hinata, Tenten e Sakura. Este é Dou ele é um dos guardas do Senhor Feudal.**

**- Parece cansado Dou.** Falou Sakura analisando-o.

**-Estava correndo um pouco, olhei para trás e cai em cima de um arbusto e me machuquei um pouco.**

**- Eu sou estudante de medicina posso ver os ferimentos?**

**- Claro.**

Sakura olhou e viu vários arranhões nos seus braços e o joelho estava ralado.

**- Não é nada grave. Mas é bom limpar logo esses ferimentos.**

**- Bom... então vou logo fazer isso, tchau meninas.**

**- Tchau!** Respondeu todas.

**- Nossa que gatão em Karin.** Falou Tenten

**- O conheci hoje no palácio.**

Os rapazes apareceram, elas ficaram sem entender.

**- Chegamos tarde. Neji acabou de achar um corpo boiando no rio.**

Após a perícia do local chegar eles voltaram para o palácio e se reuniram no quarto de Neji.

**- Analisei o histórico das outras vítimas e notei que todas tinham um detalhe em comum.**

**- E qual é Neji? **Perguntou Kiba

**- Todas estavam noivas.**

**- Que cara doente, no mínimo recebeu um pé na bunda da noiva e ficou doido. **

Falou Karin se sentando na cama.

- **Mas o que ele faz com as cabeças? Não tem lógica**. Argumentou Kiba.

**- A primeira vítima se chamava Harine, foi encontrada sem a cabeça na sua casa. Seu noivo esta desaparecido desde então.**

**- Qual era o nome dele. **Perguntou Shino.

**- Ninshi Nalbu.**

**- Então temos que ficar noivas para chamar atenção dele. **Falou Tenten

**- Certo, vou providenciar as alianças. **Falou Yamato retirando-se do quarto.

**- Sakura quer casar comigo? **Perguntou Naruto sorridente.

**- De brincadeirinha sim.**

**- Poxa Sakura... eu queria de verdade.** Naruto ficou decepcionado com a resposta

Sakura o abraçou e o beijou. Embora soubesse que sua resposta foi sincera.

Tenten e Sasuke apenas se olharam. Sasuke também notou o olhar de Neji.

**- Karin eu não a conheço direito, mas pode ser minha noiva.**

**- Não Kiba. **Sasuke interviu.

**- Karin tem experiência nesse tipo de missão sugiro que Neji vá com ela. É melhor que você fique com Hinata, levando em consideração que já se conhecem.**

**- Por mim tudo bem kiba-kun.**As bochechas de Hinata estavam vermelhas.

**- Então está decidido, Shino, Lee, Sai e Suigetsu ficaram na guarda dos casais.**

Durante a noite Naruto que não conseguia dormir, resolveu sair. Andando no jardim do palácio encontrou Hinata sentada em um banco olhando para o céu.

**- Hinata.**

**-Hã? **Naruto-kun. Ficou vermelha não o esperava ali.

**- Está sem sono. **Sentou do lado dela.

**- Sim, estava pensando neste assassino. E por um lado tenho dó dele que não conseguiu realizar o seu sonho.**

**- Ele deveria sempre ter tudo perfeito como ele queria. Ainda bem que eu falhei muito.**

Hinata lembrou da conversa que teve com Naruto no exame Chunin antes da luta dele como Neji e tomou coragem para falar.

**- Nos meus olhos você é uma falha orgulhosa! Porque você não é perfeito.**

Naruto se recordou da conversa que teve anos atrás e respondeu.

**- A gente cresce e aprende.**

**- Você parece estar triste.**

**- É ... na verdade estou triste sim. Não posso cativar um sentimento para sempre.**

**- Eu sei como é. **

**- Você me disse uma vez que eu a incentivei a ser mais forte... Mas acho que você tinha que ser mais persistente.**

**- Eu não posso estragar a felicidade alheia, tenho que ser feliz com o que está ao meu alcance tentando ser cada vez melhor.**

**- Então você tentou ser feliz sozinha todo esse tempo, me vendo com Sakura.**

**- Naruto-kun... eu-eu .... **

Ele pegou em seu queixo e olhou nos seus olhos.

**- Uma pessoa como você eu realmente gosto!**

Tomou seus lábios, Hinata tremia, sempre sonhou com aquele momento. Demorou um pouco até deixar Naruto invadir mais sua boca.

Pararam o beijo e ficaram se olhando.

**- Você é uma mulher admirável Hinata é verdadeiramente a esposa que todo homem quer.**

A tomou em mais um beijo, e se despediu dando boa noite.

* * *

Continua...


	5. Dor

**DOR**

* * *

**- Bom dia, mestre das armas.**

**- Bom dia, Lee.**

**- Já estou pronto e vou indo me encontrar com os outros.**

**- Tudo bem, eu aviso o Neji. Eu também estou quase pronta.**

Lee saiu do quarto. Tenten estava terminando de prender seu cabelo quando Neji saiu do banheiro apenas com sua calça.

Seus cabelos molhados pregavam no seu pescoço. Tenten o viu pelo reflexo do espelho e seu coração acelerou quando olhou aquele peitoral esculpido.

**- O Lee já saiu, foi se encontrar com os outros para planejarem a escolta.**

Neji se aproximou de Tenten e ela pôde sentir o seu perfume, aquele cheiro que ela lembrava todas as noites quando se deitava sozinha em sua cama.

**- Eu sei que não deveria me intrometer – **disse ele, fazendo-a se virar para encará-lo** –Mas, Tenten, Sasuke não é homem que você procura...**

**- Como você pode dizer isso, Neji? O que você sabe...?**

**- O maior objetivo de Sasuke –** falou ele interrompendo-a** – é reconstruir o seu clã. Portanto, a única finalidade dele é ter filhos com alguém que não tenha nenhuma **_**Kenkei genkai**_**, como você. Ele não a ama de verdade.**

**- Você não sabe de nada, você...**Ela foi interrompida quando ele agarrou seus braços e a fez encará-lo quase encostando seu rosto no dela. Sua respiração ficou descompassada.

**- Tenten, eu sempre te achei a mulher mais forte e inteligente da vila. Não acredito que caiu na lábia dele.**

Tenten não tinha reação. A aproximação de Neji a fez perder todas as forças. Ele vendo que ela não tinha reação a largou no mesmo instante em que Sasuke entrou no quarto.

**- Estou atrapalhando algo? –** disse os encarando.

**- Estávamos apenas conversando – **explicou Tenten.

**- E sobre o que estavam conversando? **Ele aproximou-se de Neji que se manteve no mesmo lugar.

**- Não é da sua conta. **Neji retrucou.

**- Tudo que diz respeito à minha noiva me diz respeito também.**

**- Tenten faz parte do **_**meu**_** time, e o que discutimos a respeito de trabalho não é da sua conta.**

**- Mas estamos numa mesma missão. Deveríamos agir como um time.**

**- Então cuide do **_**seu**_** time. **

**- Cale a boca! **E, falando isso, ele empurrou Neji, mas este revidou dando um golpe no seu ombro.

**- VOCÊS DOIS! PAREM AGORA! – **Tenten gritou e partiu para separá-los. Quando finalmente conseguiu, puxou Sasuke para fora do quarto e lhe explicou – **Eu não sou sua noiva.**

**- Eu sei, mas pensei muito sobre isso e... –** ele fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego **– Tenten, quero pedir sua mão casamento**.

Terminando de falar, colocou uma aliança no dedo dela. Tenten não sabia o que responder, mas viu que Dou, Yamato e outros guardas saíam de dentro dos aposentos do senhor feudal junto com os outros times. Pela missão, resolveu aceitar o pedido de Sasuke.

**- Eu aceito.**

**- Que legal vocês também!**

**- Como assim, Suigetsu? – **perguntou Sasuke.

**- Não acredito que não viram o tamanho do pneu que está no dedo de Karin.**

Karin estava encostada na parede olhando para janela com os braços cruzados. Neji saiu do quarto e caminhou até ela. E beijou sua testa.

**- Vocês formam um belo casal. Parabéns! – **falou Sasuke.

Shino que chegava com os meninos entendeu a situação e os chamou para saírem.

No restaurante onde foram tomar café, Hinata observou uma pessoa em especial.

**- Olhe, Karin, não é Dou que está ali?** **– **Hinata apontou para o lugar.

**- Sim. Mas que estranho ele estava agora mesmo no palácio.**

**- Ele é suspeito. Viu aqueles arranhões nele ontem? – **Hinata acrescentou. – **Ele está indo para o banheiro. Você que o conhece vá até lá. Vou avisar os outros para ficarem alerta.**

Karin consentiu e foi até o corredor que dava acesso aos toaletes. Sentiu quando ele ia sair de lá e fingiu que saía também.

**- Oi, Dou!**

**- Oi, gata! Está sozinha?**

**- Na verdade meu noivo está sentado ali, mas acho que a gente pode conversar um pouco a sós, não é?**

**- Você é bem pra frente, hein? Como conseguiu ficar noiva?**

Ela chegou perto dele e falou no seu ouvido:

**- É que eu resisto a qualquer coisa menos a uma tentação.**

Ele sorriu.

**- Mulheres como você deveriam apanhar muito – **disse pegando em seu cabelo e dando leve puxada.

**- E quem é que vai me bater?  
**

Ele abriu a porta do banheiro feminino e a empurrou na parede.

**- Não posso fazer nada agora, mas me encontre hoje, às oito da noite no terceiro banco da praça do relógio.**

**- Vou estar lá.**

Voltou para mesa a que agora estavam todos sentados. Como não lhe sobrara lugar, sentou no colo de Neji e começou a falar os detalhes em seu ouvido. Ela notou que todos a fitavam, mas adorou perceber o olhar enciumado de Tenten.

Tenten não soube explicar aquela sensação de ver Karin e Neji com tanta intimidade. Neji viu que ela o olhava e passou as mãos no cabelo de Karin lhe fazendo um carinho.

"_Filho da mãe, acha que vai me fazer ciúmes!" pensou._ Olhou, então, para Sasuke e o beijou.

* * *

Karin chegou às oito horas como combinado. Todos os outros já estavam camuflados em meio ao ambiente. Sentou-se no terceiro banco que ficava embaixo de uma árvore. E ele já estava lá.

**- Já chegou!**

**- Estava ansioso para vê-la.**

**- E por quê?**

**-Preciso de você, Karin.**

**- Como assim? – **ela estranhou o comentário e sentou do seu lado.

**- Cale a boca e venha comigo. **Ele apontou o "_bisturi no jutsu_" que tinha na sua mão. Karin o reconheceu no mesmo instante

**- Não estou acreditando.**

**- Pode acreditar! **– disse ao executar mais uma investida.

Karin conseguiu esquivar. Sakura, que reconheceu aquele jutsu assim que o viu, correu em direção a eles assim como Neji e os outros.

**- Ele é um ninja – **falou Lee.

**- E que usa **_**ninjutsus**_** médicos – **acrescentou Hinata.

Karin desviava dos golpes, mas não conseguia acertar nenhum. Sakura, por fim, conseguiu acertá-lo nas costas, fazendo-o cair no chão. No entanto, ele ainda foi capaz de se levantar e, em um pequeno vacilo, ele agarrou-a pelo pescoço e sumiu com outro _jutsu_.

**- Onde está a Sakura? – **perguntou Naruto procurando-a. Kiba começou a farejar.

**- Cerca de 30 quilômetros ao sul.**

Assim, saíram correndo na direção indicada até chegarem numa clareira fora da cidade, onde não havia nada.

**- Eles estão no subsolo **– falou Karin.

Neji ativou o _Byakuugan_.

**- Como entraram?** – perguntou Hinata.

**- Eu resolvo!** – disse Sasuke mordendo seu dedo. – _**Kuchiyose Jya**_.

Uma grande cobra apareceu e entrou na terra fazendo um túnel até romper uma parede.

**- Esse é um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru **– afirmou Suigetsu entrando no lugar.

Naruto e Sasuke entraram correndo.

**- Karin, Lee, Kiba, Sai e Hinata, fiquem aqui de guarda. Os outros venham comigo.**

**- Temos que ter cuidado. Pode haver armadilhas espalhadas – **falou Suigetsu.

**- Vou mandar meus insetos na frente. **

E todos aguardaram os insetos de Shino retornar.

**- Não sinto mais o cheiro deles **– disse Kiba levantando-se da pedra em que estava sentado.

Hinata ativou seu _Byakuugan_.

**- Espere... Hinata, sentido norte – **Karin apontou sentindo uma leve presença.

**- Sim, Karin. Tem duas pessoas correndo.**

**- Vamos!**

Correram na direção indicada. Quando finalmente os alcançaram só encontraram o corpo de outra mulher sem cabeça. Sai chegou perto e pôde confirmar.

**- Essa não é Sakura.**

**- Cadê a Hinata?** – Kiba perguntou.

Olharam para todos os lados e ela havia desaparecido.

**- Droga não a encontro!** – falou Karin

**- O que está acontecendo?** – Kiba tentou farejar, mas não conseguiu.

**- Karin, não saia do meu lado. Temos que voltar e encontrar os outros.**

**- E o que faremos com o corpo, Sai?**

**- Eles já levaram o que interessa** – apontou para o corpo sem cabeça. – **Voltamos depois.**

**- Eles não estão mais aqui – **falou Shino quando seus insetos retornaram.

**- É uma armadilha – **disse Neji com seu _Byakuugan_ ativado.

Saíram do esconderijo que desmoronava e não encontraram com os outros. Finalmente, Neji os achou com seu _Byakuugan_.

**- Ele pegou a Hinata – **falou Kiba.

**- E perdemos o rastro deles – **acrescentou Karin.

**- Lee, vá até Yamato e traga informações sobre Dou – **disse Neji.

Lee confirmou com a cabeça que acatava a ordem e partiu em direção à cidade. Enquanto isso Nejireorganizou o grupo.

**- Vamos nos dividir e procurar. Dentro de trinta minutos voltem para este mesmo lugar. Naruto, você e Sai vão com Kiba. Tenten e Shino vêm comigo.**

**- Sasuke, eu tenho certeza que era Kabuto – **falou Karin olhando-o enquanto corriam.

**- Você tem certeza, Karin? Porque se for, eu mesmo vou querer arrancar a cabeça dele – **disse Suigetsu.

**- Mas tenho certeza que não era ele no restaurante. **

**- Então tem alguém trabalhando para ele – **concluiu Suigetsu

**- Sendo assim precisamos nos apressar. Sakura corre perigo – **disseSasuke

**- E a Hyuuga também – **acrescentou Karin.

Dentro do prazo todos retornaram menos Neji e Tenten.

**- Shino, onde está Tenten?** – Sasuke perguntou sentindo sua falta.

**- Chegamos numa bifurcação e nos separamos. **

O rosto de Sasuke mostrou claramente que ele não gostou da notícia.

**- Vamos esperar mais dez minutos. Se eles não chegarem, nós vamos atrás deles.**

**

* * *

  
**

Neji e Tenten corriam tentando alcançar o inimigo. Finalmente o encurralaram dentro de uma caverna.

**- Esse é o seu fim. Fale logo: Quem é você? – **disse Neji

Após analisar atentamente sua situação e determinar que estava sem saídas, o inimigo executou, por fim, vários _kangis_ e se destruiu. A explosão foi tão violenta que a caverna começou a afundar. Neji escutou o grito de Tenten e correu pulando sobre ela, usando seu corpo para protegê-la. No entanto, ambos acabaram presos. Quando, finalmente, a poeira abaixou, Tenten viu que não conseguia se mover pois sua perna estava presa em uma das rochas. Neji estava desacordado sobre ela.

**- Neji, por favor, acorda! **_**Acorda!**_

Ele foi recuperando os sentidos aos poucos e levantando-se de cima dela. Observou que ela não levantava porque estava presa. Mas, ao tirar a pedra de cima dela, verificou que a perna estava quebrada.

**- Como esse louco fez isso? – **ela perguntou em lágrimas.

**- Está doendo muito?**

**- Muito, mas posso suportar.**

**- Terei que colocar seu osso no lugar. Vai doer, você tem que agüentar.**

Ele puxou até ver a tíbia se encaixar. Tenten quase não suportava a dor tremenda. Neji terminou e enfaixou sua perna com uma tala de madeira. Quando terminou, abraçou-a. Tenten não resistiu e chorou no peito dele, não só pela dor na perna, mas porque talvez fosse o último contato que teria com Neji se realmente casasse.

Sentindo que ela ficou mais à vontade em seus braços, ele encostou-se à parede sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Por um instante esqueceu que estava numa missão e até que Hinata estava correndo risco. A verdade era que tudo que sempre quisera estava ali, naquele instante, envolta nos seus braços, totalmente ingênua e indefesa. Talvez a voracidade de Tenten nunca deixasse ele se aproximar dela, sempre a viu como uma ninja excepcional e forte, mas tê-la ali não o fez querer outra coisa.

Passou as mãos pelas costas de Tenten, acariciando-a. Sentiu o corpo dela se arrepiar e não parou. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou aqueles olhos perolados tão misteriosos que conquistaram seu coração. E respondeu carinhosamente quando a língua dele invadiu a sua boca. Um beijo tenro, cheio de amor. Continuaram assim, sem palavras, apenas se beijando até as mãos passearem pelos seus corpos. Envolvidos pelo momento, Neji não deteve o gemido quando Tenten pegou em seu membro firme acariciando-o por cima da roupa.

Ele a deitou com calma e abriu lentamente o próprio quimono. Tenten, enfim, pôde tocar naquele peitoral esculpido pelos anos de treinamento. Ele beijava seu pescoço enquanto abria a blusa dela e com uma _kunai_ cortava as faixas que protegiam os seus seios. Aí ele deteve-se, admirando-os por alguns segundos.

**- São do jeito que eu imaginava.**

Ela suspirou e deu um sorriso. Ele desceu sua língua até seus mamilos brincando com eles até começar a sugá-los.

**- Neji, eles já devem estar nos procurando.**

Neji então se lembrou da missão, mas não pararia agora o que tanto desejou por anos. Desceu sua mão por dentro da calça colocando um dedo dentro dela. Tenten quase se embriagou com o toque. Poderia chegar ao orgasmo somente com essa carícia, mas descobriu que um era pouco quando ele colocou o segundo. Ela tentou levantar, mas sua perna não permitiu.

**- Não faça isso, não quero que se machuque.**

Tenten deitou de novo. Nesse exato momento, ele sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximando. Ajudou Tenten a se vestir e amarrou seu quimono. Não demorou muito e a cobra de Sasuke apareceu abrindo espaço por entre a mata.

**- Tenten, você está bem?** – Sasuke perguntou, vendo-a no chão.

**- Ela está bem. Vamos sair daqui. **Neji respondeu.

**- O que aconteceu?** – perguntou Lee, que já havia retornado e acabara de encontrá-los.

**- Estávamos explorando a área e ele apareceu** – disse Tenten. Olharam para os restos do que deveria ser o inimigo. Lee balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou.

**- Dou estava a tarde toda junto com Yamato. Parece que nosso inimigo usou um **_**bungi**_** para entrar na cidade e escolher suas vítimas.**

**- Se ele usou essa distração não pode estar longe – **falou Neji.

**- Vamos encontrá-los – **falou Naruto que acabara de entrar na caverna também.

**- Vou levar Tenten de volta para cidade.** – Sasuke foi até Tenten, mas Lee interveio:

**- Não, Sasuke, eu mesmo a levo. Você e Neji são fundamentais para encontrar esse miserável.**

Assim, Lee levou Tenten. Ela agradeceu aos céus, pois não tinha a menor idéia de como encarar Sasuke depois de quase se entregar a Neji.

Sasuke ainda encarava Neji, mas decidiu não falar nada. Saiu da caverna e foram de encontro aos outros. Resolveram, então, montar acampamento ali mesmo. Naruto não conseguia sossegar. Pensava o tempo todo em Sakura e Hinata.

**- Naruto se acalme. Se você não descansar, não estará pronto para enfrentar o inimigo quando o encontrarmos.**

**- Não posso, não consigo, Sai. **

**- Se ele tocar um dedo na Hinata ele está morto – **falou Kiba serrando os dentes.

**- Eu vou dormir! – **Karin levantou indo para sua barraca.

**- Vou ficar na barraca com você, não podemos te perder também.**

**- Fica tranqüilo, Neji, ninguém vai querer a Karin. **Karin arremessou uma _shuriken_ em Suigetsu que cortou seu rosto. Ele tentou revidar, mas Neji já havia entrado com ela na barraca.

**- Desgraçada! Falou Suigetsu emburrado.**

Karin tirou os óculos e os guardou na bolsa. De costas para Neji tirou o casaco ficando somente de top e deitou de costas para ele.

Neji então percebeu que toda atração física que sentia por outras não era nada, se comparada com a que sentiu aqueles minutos com Tenten.

**- Neji –** Karin o chamou bem baixo –, **você só sai com civis?**

**- Aonde você quer chegar?**

**- A Tenten ama você. Se você fosse mais insistente com certeza ela largaria o Sasuke.**

**- Isso não é da sua conta.**

**- Eu sei que não, mas é o que penso.**

Neji continuou sério, mas por dentro sorria: Karin talvez tivesse razão.

Um pouco mais tarde, Neji acordou com uma movimentação do lado de fora e ativou seu Byakuugan. Viu apenas Naruto e Sasuke conversando; os outros aparentemente estavam dormindo ou vigiando o local.

Saiu, então, da barraca.

**- Acho que encontrei alguma coisa** – Shino falou para ele e afastou-se.

**- Acorde a Karin, vamos seguir as informações dadas pelos insetos de Shino.**

Suigetsu entrou na barraca, faria questão de acordar Karin, mas ela já estava acordada.

**- Sem graça – **ele falou para ela e saiu da barraca.

Começaram a andar pela floresta fechada. Karin sentiu uma fraca presença, mas não conseguiu falar: sentindo um enjôo muito forte acabou caindo da árvore em que estava. Percebendo, Sai adiantou-se e conseguiu ampará-la antes de chegar ao chão.

**- O que foi Karin?**

**- Foi só um enjôo. Nada demais.**

Sai deu um pouco de água para ela e pegou-a no colo.

**- Essa já é a terceira vez que não a deixo cair, acho que mereço uma recompensa mais tarde.**

**- Já estou melhor, vamos continuar.**

Chegaram num lago e encontraram uma ponte de madeira que seguia para dentro de uma caverna. Seguiram para dentro numa fila, com Karin no meio.

**- Essa estrutura é totalmente diferente do outro esconderijo – **disse Kiba.

**- Elas parecem com a do país da água – **falou Karin e Suigetsu não gostou nada.

Continuaram a andar até encontrarem uma porta entreaberta e, após se certificarem que não havia ninguém, entraram e encontraram um corredor cheio de outras portas. Karin sentiu alguém e olhou para trás. Neji também pôde vê-lo antes de sair da sala. Todos ficaram surpresos de verem-no: estava vestido como de costume e sem expressão no rosto.

Quando viu Orochimaru na sua frente, Karin não sabia o que fazer ou pensar, afinal, ele era seu _sensei_, aquele que a acolhera e a ensinara a lutar. Ele olhou-a, mas, antes que pudesse se aproximar, Sasuke entrou na sua frente.

**- Karin, nunca imaginei que você pudesse se juntar a Konoha!**

**- Você não pode estar vivo! – **Sasuke gritou, atacando com sua espada.

Orochimaru sumiu, reaparecendo logo atrás de Karin com uma _kunai_ apontada para seu pescoço.

**- Sinto muito, mas ela vem comigo! **

Karin não tinha reação: não queria deixar a vila que a acolhera, mas não iria reagir às ordens de seu _sensei_.

Suigetsu tentou atacar Orochimaru, seguido de Naruto, mas ele esquivou facilmente e ainda aplicou um golpe que deixou Karin desacordada, sumindo em seguida sem deixar rastros.

* * *

Quando acordou, Karin estava pendurada pelas mãos. À sua frente, viu Dou sentado em uma cadeira.

**- Porque não desfaz logo esse **_**Henge**_**?**

**- Demorou a descobrir, hein!**

Ele ficou de pé e a figura de Kabuto apareceu.

**- Como pode ainda estar vivo? – **ela olhou e percebeu que não tinha mais a essência de Orochimaru.

**- Não interessa –** ele começou a andar em sua volta. – **Você mudou Karin...**

Ele a soltou, fazendo-a cair no chão, mas suas mãos ainda estavam presas por algum tipo de algema. Ela tentou se soltar, mas as algemas produziram um choque que a fez bater a cabeça no chão.

**- Para o seu próprio bem, é melhor não fazer isso de novo! – **disse Kabuto sorrindo.

Ele a pegou no colo e jogou-a sobre a cama. Karin sentia dores muito fortes por todo seu corpo, devido à intensidade do choque. E seu enjôo voltou.

**- Ah, Karin, nunca imaginei que você fosse trair Orochimaru se juntando a Konoha – **ele lhe deu um tapa, fazendo-a cuspir sangue. – **Desculpe, mas não resisti.**

Ele deitou ao seu lado e começou a abrir o zíper da sua blusa. Ela tentou resistir, mas um novo choque a fez parar e gritar de dor.

**- Agora você não vai escapar – **disse enquanto rasgava toda sua roupa,deixando-a completamente nua. – **Agora você vai pagar por todas as vezes que fugiu de mim.**

Ele agarrou os seus seios, apertando-os sem qualquer delicadeza. Desceu seu nariz até seu pescoço onde mordeu com força. Karin tentava resistir, embora já não tivesse mais força. Sentiu o toque dos seus dedos a penetrando. O que a enraivecia ainda mais era que seu corpo reagia aos toques dele. Não pôde conter o gemido exasperado de dor e desejo quando ele a penetrou com uma entrada mais profunda em seu corpo. A onda de sensações momentâneas tomando seu corpo em um espasmo único, fazendo seu tórax arquear para cima.

**- Você é uma vadia mesmo! Agora vai pagar caro por todas as vezes que me provocou e fugiu de mim.**

**- Pare, por favor. Pare – **a voz dela quase não saia.

Os apelos de nada adiantaram. Sentir o vai-e-vem sobre si era a única coisa que passava por sua mente. Após acalmar-se um pouco, passou a controlar os gemidos, abafando-os com os próprios lábios fechados.

**- Que foi Karin? Vai dizer que não está gostando? Não minta para mim –** disse colocando-a de costas e penetrando-a de novo, dando tapas nas suas nádegas. – **Gema pra mim, vai . Ou melhor, grite, grite por que sei que está gostando.**

Karin não conseguia agüentar mais e não conteve as lágrimas. Pôde sentir quando ele chegou ao seu ápice e saiu de dentro dela. Ele a virou de frente, deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a, e falou no seu ouvido.

**- Poderia ter sido muito pior, mas como eu gosto de você vou mantê-la viva aqui comigo. **

Levantou e pegou-a novamente no colo, colocando-a em uma banheira com o cuidado de não colocar suas mãos na água. O banho estava gelado, mas foi como um anestésico para as dores que ela sentia. Ele lavou-a e a colocou sobre a cama a cobrindo apenas com um lençol.

Quando acordou, Karin encontrou Sakura desmaiada ao seu lado, com algumas feridas na cabeça. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu por conta das algemas que tornaram a machucá-la. Ela começou, então, a observar o local, embora estivesse sem os seus óculos o que dificultava sua visão. O quarto era fechado e Sakura estava sem as algemas, mas não conseguiu acordá-la, apesar das inúmeras tentativas. Quase desistiu e deixou as lágrimas mais uma vez escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Sentiu a presença dele se aproximando. E fingiu estar dormindo quando a porta foi aberta.

**- Sei que está acordada. Vou deixar essa bacia com água e algodão limpo aqui para você limpar sua amiguinha – **e voltou a sair.

Karin conseguiu, com muita dificuldade, limpar os ferimentos de Sakura, que não eram profundos. Notou que ela estava acordando.

**- Karin...**

**- Você consegue se levantar?**

**- Acho que sim...**

**- Estamos no esconderijo de Kabuto. Mas ele não tem a essência de Orochimaru. Será que é mesmo ele? Ele fez alguma coisa a você? – **Karin perguntou para Sakura.

**-Hum... Ele está fazendo algum tipo de experiência com os cérebros das mulheres que matou. Não entendo porque ainda estamos vivas...**

**- Talvez ele saiba que não somos noivas de verdade. **

Karin tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo ainda doía.

**- Karin – **Sakura se aproximou e sentou na cama ao seu lado – **cadê suas roupas?**

**- Ele as rasgou.**

Sakura pela primeira vez teve pena dela.

**- O que ele fez com você?** – Karin perguntou mais uma vez.

**- Ele me fez tomar algumas pílulas.**

**- O que ele está pensando? Nada faz sentido... Como ele conseguiu se separar de Orochimaru?**

**- Talvez o fato deles terem se separado seja a resposta para os experimentos que está fazendo. **

**- Ele bateu em você?** – perguntou apontando para as feridas na cabeça da outra.

**- Você sabe que os hormônios circulam pelo corpo, normalmente usando a corrente sangüínea, e alteram ou regulam o funcionamento de outros órgãos e estruturas...**

**- Ele injetou hormônios em você?**

**- Não, ao contrário. Ele retirou de mim e colocou nelas, ou melhor, no cérebro delas. Eu reagi e ele me atacou com golpes na cabeça.**

**- E a Hinata, onde está?**

**- Ele pegou a Hinata também? Não, eu não a encontrei aqui...**

**- Temos que descobrir onde ela está antes de virarmos suas cobaias.**

De repente, Orochimaru apareceu no quarto e notou o estado das duas.

**- Karin, vim até aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta. Sei que se juntou a Konoha porque não tinha para onde ir. Afinal, eu era a única pessoa que você tinha para onde voltar. Então, estou convidando-a para trabalhar comigo outra vez. **

**- Ela não vai com...**

**- Eu aceito – **falou Karin interrompendo Sakura. Sua determinação na resposta não deixava dúvidas.

Sakura não acreditava; todo sentimento de pena que sentira por ela desapareceu no mesmo instante da resposta**.**

**- Eu ficarei com você, Orochimaru-**_**sama**_**, já estava entediada com os débeis de Konoha.**

**- Ótimo! Então, pode se arrumar. Aquela gaveta tem algumas roupas limpas. **

A outra _kunoichi_ ainda estava enojada e começava a surgir ódio em seu coração. Viu Orochimaru tirar as algemas de Karin e aproximá-las dela mesma, que tentou reagir, mas foi detida com um golpe surpresa da própria traidora. Só assim Orochimaru pôde algemá-la.

**- Vamos, Karin. Temos muito trabalho a fazer – **ele colocou a invasora de pé e a levou para fora do quarto.

Sakura foi levada mais uma vez para o laboratório onde Kabuto estava. Nele todos os nove cérebros estavam ligados a uma única maquina de forma cilíndrica.

**- Doutora, precisávamos mesmo da sua ajuda!**

**- Por que eu deveria ajudá-lo?**

**- Porque se não me ajudar – **ele apontou para uma câmara de líquido ligada em anexo ao aparelho, onde Hinata descansava tranqüilamente** –, ela morre!**

Sakura recuou alguns passos e pensou duas vezes antes de atacar o seguidor de Orochimaru.

**- O que fez a ela? – **balbuciou.

**- Ela está recebendo todos os hormônios que ficaram dentro da circulação nas cabeças.**

**- Mas, por quê?**

**- Na verdade,** **a explicação é bem simples. Ao contrário do que se costuma pensar, os sentimentos não são gerados no coração, mas no cérebro. E é com a ocitocina que os sentimentos mais duráveis e estáveis do amor e compromisso são fortalecidos. Na verdade, a liberação de hormônios é uma das maneiras usadas pelas diferentes partes do corpo para se comunicar.**

**- Por isso vocês pegaram noivas, elas com certeza estavam apaixonadas.**

**- Não podíamos ter falhas.**

**- O que a Hinata tem a ver com isso?**

**- Mera coincidência. Ela tem ocitocina em um nível muito elevado, além de ser intocada. Assim, outros hormônios que estas tinham ela ainda não tem.**

**- E o que você pretende com isso?**

Orochimaru sorriu maldosamente.

**- Há toda uma série de hormônios vinculada aos relacionamentos que está sendo investigada e eles contribuem para que determinado tipo de animal seja fiel.**

Ele se aproximou de Sakura e olhou para Hinata.

**- Você vai me ajudar a desenvolver o soro da fidelidade e se não for capaz terei que eliminá-la.**

Sakura ainda não acreditava: de qualquer forma teria que ficar ali e ajudar a salvar Hinata.

Naquele instante, Karin adentrou o laboratório e deu de cara com Kabuto. Tinha nojo daquele ser, mas preferiu ignorá-lo, pondo-se na frente de Orochimaru que lhe dera ordens de vigiar o laboratório.

**- Há quanto tempo, Karin, não mudou nada desde a última vez que nos vimos.**

**- Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara – **ela o encarou.

**- Não estou entendendo sua afirmação.**

Ela sentiu a presença de alguém e foi até a porta por onde entrou outro Kabuto. Agora sim, ela não entendia mais nada!

* * *

**Capitulo V betado por Siren Sorento.**

**Obrigado a todos pelos elogios, críticas e sugestões.**


	6. Meu erro

**Com vocês mais um capitulo, espero que gostem. (apesar da demora, mas fazer o quê?! não posso exigir muito dos meus Betas!)**

** E aguardem o próximo que já está quase pronto. Claro que reviews vai me ajudar a terminar. **

**Beijos para todos vocês!!!**

**

* * *

**

**- Então Sai os encontrou? **Naruto aflito perguntava enquanto Sai aguardava resposta de suas criaturas.

**- Se você ficar falando o tempo todo ele nunca vai conseguir concentrar. **Kiba que estava tão nervoso quanto Naruto respondeu.

**- Os encontrei, vamos. **

Todos correram atrás de Sai. Dentro da floresta fechada encontraram uma árvore de tronco grosso e toda retorcida.

**- Essa é a entrada.**

Suigetsu não pensou duas vezes e cortou a árvore oca ao meio.

**- Você poderia ter aguardado não sabíamos se tinha alguma armadilha. **Neji falou olhando sério para atitude impensada de Suigetsu.

**- Vocês pensam demais antes de agir. **Respondeu Suigetsu

**- E você nunca pensa. **Falou Sai.

Entraram e encontraram um corredor. Sai mais uma vez espalhou seus ratos entrando de porta em porta e não demorou muito para achar o laboratório onde todos estavam.

**- Que coisa é essa? **Karin perguntava incrédula com o que via.

**- Você já foi mais esperta Karin! **Falou Hakiro que se passava por Kabuto que entrava na sala.

Karin pensou e só se deu conta quando ele sorriu, só poderia ser ele a única pessoa que já conseguiu enganar sua habilidade, o ódio que estava sentindo estava claramente refletido no seu rosto.

**- Não acredito que você está vivo!**

**- Que foi amor? **Você estava mais feliz quando nos vimos mais cedo. Karin se segurava para não matá-lo ali mesmo. Foi quando sentiu aqueles chakras conhecidos.

**- Orochimaru-sama se me permite vou ficar lá fora, para não ter que fazer nenhuma besteira.**

Sakura percebeu o clima e aproveitou a distração para se aproximar de Hinata e ver o funcionamento da máquina onde estava Hinata. Karin saiu da sala e foi de encontro com os outros shinobis.

**- Boa tarde rapazes.**

**- Karin onde está a Sakura e Hinata**. Naruto perguntou ao ver Karin se aproximar.

**- Calma... você está com muita pressa. **Karin aproximou-se de Naruto, mas antes de conseguir tocar em seu ombro Suigetsu atacou Karin com sua espada, porém seu golpe foi bloqueado por Sasuke.

**- Jamais pensei que fosse me trair. **Sasuke falou olhando para Karin.

**- Eu disse que ficaria com você até eu resolver meus problemas. **Ela respondeu lhe dando uma piscadela.

**- Não estou entendendo porque isso Karin. **Naruto totalmente confuso perguntou.

- **É a única maneira de resgatar aquilo que perdi. **Ela respondeu olhando direto nos olhos de Sasuke.

Kiba não conseguiu se segurar e acertou um tapa no rosto de Karin. Ela caiu no chão e o vestido que usava subiu um pouco mostrando as marcas roxas nas suas coxas. O que foi claramente notado por Sasuke e Neji.

- **Fala logo desgraçada, onde esta Hinata. **Kiba gritava sem paciência.

- **Kiba-Kun...**

Hinata apareceu estava mancando e com muitos ferimentos no corpo.

**- Hinata...**

Kiba correu ao seu encontro, mas Karin foi mais rápida e com uma corrente de chakra ela arrancou a cabeça de Hinata fora.

Sasuke notou que não saiu sangue e reconheceu aquela kekkei genkai. Ativou seu sharingan para tomar domínio da situação.

Neji e Sai seguraram Naruto e Kiba. Sasuke pegou Karin e entraram em um dos quartos.

- **Não vou perguntar mais de uma vez diga logo Karin onde elas estão? **Sasuke perguntou colocando-a encostada na parede.

- **Quem era aquele? **Neji se aproximou deles e perguntou.

- **Pergunta para o Suigetsu, ele é quem deveria o ter eliminado a anos atrás. **Ela respondeu todos olharam para ele e assim Suigetsu respondeu.

- **Eu o matei... tenho certeza!**

**- Mas ele está vivo. **Karin respondeu com um olhar irônico**.**

- **Isso não vem ao caso agora, precisamos resgatar Sakura e Hinata. Kiba você fica aqui com a Karin. **Neji olhou para Karin que Sasuke matinha presa. - **Ainda não tenho certeza de que lado você está.**

* * *

No laboratório Hakiro avisou a Orochimaru o ocorrido e que Karin estava com eles, Kabuto tirou Hinata da câmara e fugiu com Sakura para o lado oposto dos outros dois.

**- Onde estamos indo? **Sakura perguntou.

**- Já terminei minha pesquisa, vamos agora testar**.

Olhou para Sakura com um sorriso no rosto. Saíram do esconderijo e seguiram por dentro de uma floresta fechada até umacabana praticamente escondida no meio das folhagens. Sakura examinou Hinata, que aos poucos foi acordando.

**- Sakura-chan onde estamos?**

**- Que bom que acordou princesa, sabia que você é uma peça rara entre as kunoichis de Konoha.**

Nesse instantes Sakura percebeu o olhar malicioso de Kabuto e achou muito estranho. Por um momento achou que aquele não era ele.

**- Como se sente Hinata? Sente alguma dor ou qualquer outra coisa. **Sakura perguntou para Hinata.

**- Estou bem, na verdade nunca me senti tão bem**.Kabuto olhou para elas e ficou de pé atrás de Sakura que estava ajoelhada examinando Hinata.

**- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Sakura... **Sakura olhou para ele e ele aplicou uma agulha de efeito instantâneo fazendo Sakura desmaiar imediatamente.

**- O que fez com ela?**

Hinata se posicionou, mas um tontura muito forte a fez vacilar, assim Kabuto pôde aplicar uma agulha nela também. Pegou Hinata no colo e a levou deixando Sakura para trás.

* * *

Ao entrarem no laboratório se dividiram em dois grupos Sasuke, Sai e Naruto foram de encontro de Kabuto e Neji, Shino e Suigetsu foram para o lado oposto.

O chakra de Kabuto se afastando foi percebido por todos, mas Sasuke sentiu aquela pequena presença e diferente de Naruto e Sai foi de encontro a ela. Ao entrar na cabana viu Sakura no chão. Sasuke não soube explicar como aquele medo entrou em seu corpo o fazendo tremer, se aproximou dela e apoiou sua cabeça em seu colo, não sabia o que fazer. Sentia que se ao menos tocasse em seu corpo ela poderia morrer, viu a agulha cravada no seu pescoço e a retirou olhando para ver se ela reagiria, já estava preste a entrar em pânico de ver Sakura morrer em seus braços sem poder fazer nada, foi quando ela tentou abrir os olhos.

**- Sas..Sasuke.... **ela tentava falar.

**- Não fale, não tente se esforçar logo a ajuda vai chegar fica calma.**

Sakura não falou mais nada e fechou seus olhos de novo. Sentiu a mão dele passando no seu rosto jogando o cabelo dela para trás. Essa foi sua última lembrança!

Neji na corrida percebeu que a presença das duas pessoas que perseguiam desapareceu, achou estranho, mas continuou correndo até que encontraram dois montes de terra no caminho.

**- Ele nos enganara de novo! **Shino falou com raiva.

**- Precisamos ir de encontro com os outros e rápido.** Neji falou voltando com os outros atrás

Ao voltarem o caminho encontraram com Sasuke e Sakura na cabana.

**- O que aconteceu? **Perguntou Neji para Sasuke.

**- A encontrei desse jeito e não tive coragem de deixá-la sozinha.**

**- Suigetsu você leva Sakura até a Karin agora. Acho que descobri como pegar nosso inimigo. **

Neji olhou para todos deixando claro que tinha um plano. Sasuke agora mais do que tudo queria matar Hakiro.

Suigetsu pelo olhar de Sasuke nem questionou, pegou Sakura e a levou.

Assim Correram de encontro a Naruto e Sai, ao chegarem viu Naruto lançando um rasengan em Kabuto e Sai estava desacordado.

Shino cobriu o inimigo com seus insetos e Sasuke parou Naruto.

**- Me solta eu quero matar ele.**

**- Calma Naruto este não é o verdadeiro.**

Quando os insetos levantaram vôo novamente viram apenas um monte de terra.

**- Ele não está longe e o que mais me intriga é que ele evita o contato direto. **Neji falou olhando para todos.

**- E o que vamos fazer? **Perguntou Naruto para Neji.

**- Sai pode parar de fingir e diga a que conclusão chegou?**

Sai se levantou e contou os detalhes da luta para todos.

**- Quer dizer que você estava fingindo que estava desacordado para me ver lutar com ele?!?! **Naruto estava gritando.

**- Ele só pode controlar seus clones a menos de trinta metros. E parece estar ferido pois evita contato direto.**

**- Chegou a nossa vez de emboscar! **Falou Neji convicto.

* * *

Hinata acordou e viu Kabuto na sua frente.

**- Já acordou? Acho que você vai ter que dormir mais um pouco. **

Antes que ela pudesse reagir uma corrente elétrica o alcançou e atingiu Hakiro. As cobras de Sai envolveram o corpo dele o deixando imobilizado e Suigetsu com sua espada cortou sua cabeça fora.

**- Sempre quis fazer isso com ele.**

Hinata viu quando Naruto apareceu e não sabe como, mas uma felicidade incomum brotou no seu coração e correu para abraçá-lo assim que o viu.

**- Hinata, que bom que está bem! Que bom. **Ele também retribuiu o abraço e Hinata não sabia como teve coragem, mas não se conteve e beijou Naruto intensamente ali na frente de todos naquela situação e o melhor, estava se sentindo tão bem e feliz como nunca.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos e Sai tentando tirar todos daquele clima de confusão pelo que viam chamou-lhes atenção olhando para o corpo no chão.

**- Agora está explicado**. Sai apontou para o corpo e para cabeça que se transformou em Hakiro.

**- Quem é ele**? Neji perguntou

**- Hakiro ele é da Kirigakure no Sato sua principal habilidade era os clones da lembrança. Ele conseguia de alguma forma obter os desejos e memórias do oponente e fazia seus clones da sombra de acordo com suas lembranças.** Sasuke explicou a todos.

**- Então realmente Kabuto está morto.** falou Neji

**- Isso também explica o fato dele não ter Orochimaru em sua essência.** Explicou Sasuke

**- Então nunca existiu Kabuto e nem Orochimaru. **Concluiu Naruto.

Todos olharam para trás e viram Naruto pensativo e Hinata sorridente como nunca.

**- Vamos voltar, temos que ver como está Sakura e o que eles faziam no laboratório. **Falou Neji

Ao chegarem no laboratório Sakura analisava os dados anotados por Hakiro. Kiba ao ver Hinata foi correndo abraça-la

Neji explicou tudo o que aconteceu para Kiba e Sakura. Sakura deu detalhes da pesquisa para Neji.

Ao voltarem para o palácio Neji explicou todo ocorrido para Yamato. Neji terminou o relatório junto com Sakura e Karin.

No caminho de volta para casa Kiba ficou pedindo desculpas para Karin pelo tapa que ela levou dele.

**- Fica calmo Kiba vocês não conhecem os métodos da Karin.**Falou Suigetsu

**- E você também não, pois não pensou duas vezes ao tentar me atacar. **RespondeuKarin.

**- Era só para dar realidade ao seu plano. **

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sakura que andava na sua frente.

* * *

Já era fim de tarde quando chegaram em Konoha. Yamato e Sasuke foram direto para o escritório de Tsunade. Sai que estava com Hinata em sua ave a levou para o hospital. Karin e Sakura também foram para o Hospital.

De noite Karin chegou em casa Suigetsu estava no sofá, vestindo apenas uma calça moletom e estava descalça.

**- Porque demorou?**

**- Sakura fez vários exames.**

**- E qual foi o resultado.**

**- Está preocupado comigo? **FalouKarin sentando-se na mesa de centro olhando para Suigetsu que estava sentado no sofá a sua frente.

**- Claro... preciso saber se posso beber no mesmo copo que você.**

**- Não deu nada. Eu sou imune a vermes é por isso que você não me afeta.**

Levantou e foi para seu quarto, tomou um banho vestiu seu short e uma camiseta branca e deitou.

**- Eu fiz uma sopa você não quer?**

Suigetsu entrou no quarto dela e ofereceu.

**- Não sabe bater. **Karin sentou na cama e olhou para ele.

**- Quer ou não quer? **Falou ele sem paciência.

**- Sim, já estou descendo.**

Suigetsu notou as cicatrizes e as manchas rochas nas pernas, nos pulsos e no pescoço dela. Enquanto comiam ele não conseguiam conter a pergunta.

**- O que ele fez com você? **Ele perguntou olhando seu pulso.

**- Tudo.**

**- Como assim, tudo.**

**- Ele me amarrou, me bateu, me beijou, transou comigo e depois me deu um banho. **

Falou tudo muito rápido sem tirar o olho da sua sopa.

**-Doeu?**

**-Para que você quer saber isso agora? Faz diferença, não foi com você.**

**- Eu me importo com você. **Levantou e foi para o quarto dele.

Karin ficou sem reação, jamais esperou uma resposta assim dele. Seria realmente verdade que ele estava preocupado com ela. Terminou de tomar sua sopa e subiu para o quarto dele. Ele estava deitado.

**-Não sabe bater! **Ele falou sem virar o rosto, ela não respondeu. Caminhou até a cama e deitou do lado dele, ele se virou para vê-la, mas não falou nada. Dormiram ali na mesma cama apenas se olhando.

* * *

Neji chegou em casa tomou um banho e foipara o hospital. Precisava ver Tenten. Chegandono Hospital viu Sakura saindo da emergência. Caminhou pelos corredores até achar o quarto dela.

**- Neji! **Tenten falou espantada com a visita inesperada.

**- Está melhor?**

**- Sim, as fraturas não foram graves Sakura disse que em um mês já estarei andando.**

**- E as feridas na cabeça?**

**- O resultado da tomografia e outros exames saem amanhã.**

Neji olhou para ela e pegou em sua mão.

**- Não acredito que isso aconteceu com você... Prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.**

**- Nem eu acredito, mas afinal é o nosso destino morrer nas batalhas.**

Neji subiu sua mão até seu pescoço e passou os dedos no cabelo dela que estava soltos.

**- Lembro da primeira vez que vi o seu cabelo solto**. Ele sorria.

Tenten tinha vontade de pular da cama para o colo dele. Sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar quando ele pegou nos seus cabelos.

**- Obrigado por tudo Neji, sem você jamais seria o que sou hoje.**

**- Verdade, eu te ensinei muita coisa. Embora no final você sempre faça tudo errado.**

A sorriso tenro que ela tinha no rosto desapareceu com o comentário dele.

**- Tem certeza que é só "Eu" que erro. **Seu tom de voz estava alterado

Tenten o encarou. Neji sabia ser orgulhoso, é por isso que nunca admitiu se declarar para ele.

**- Porque você não fala logo que me ama e deixa Sasuke fora de nossas vidas.**

**- Porque você não faz isso? Por que você não se declara para mim, você não pode ficar esperando que eu tome essa atitude. **

Ela respondeu com mantinha a mesma calma.

**- Posso.**Levantou e deu um beijo em sua testa. Tenten agarrou a gola do seukimono e o fez a encarar.

**- Você ainda vai perder muita coisa com esse seu orgulho idiota!**

**- Dá para me soltar. **

Ele falou calmo como se ameaça não o atingisse. Ela o largou e ele foi embora. Ela ficou com raiva, tinha vontade de ir atrás dele, mas não estragaria tudo agora. Mesmo que Sasuke tivesse o único objetivo de criar seu clãn ela não correria atrás de Neji.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke chegou em casa tomou seu banho e após comer pretendia visitar Tenten no hospital. Estava saindo quando bateram na porta.

**- Ino o que faz aqui?**

**- Preciso conversar sério com você.**

**- Não posso agora, estou de saída.**

**- Pode sim. **

Ela entrou e ele vendo que ela não ia sair fechou a porta sentou na poltrona e pediu para que ela sentasse no sofá à frente dele.

**- Vou ser direta... Estou grávida e o filho é seu.**

**- Quem me garante. **

**- Como assim, você acha que eu saio por ai dormindo com todo mundo.**

**- Eu não precisei implorar para você vir dormir comigo. Quem me garante que não faz o mesmo com outros.**

Ino exaltada levantou ficando de pé da frente dele.**- Eu não acredito.**

**- E mesmo que seja meu filho o que quer que eu faça? Eu não vou casar com você.**

**- Se você não assumir essa criança, ela vai crescer com ódio do pai e vai querer te matar quando crescer.**

**- Olha aqui... **Sasuke também ficou de pé a encarando.**. - Pouco me importa sua neurose, se o filho for meu ele vai vir morar comigo na minha casa. E vai ser criado pela minha esposa e você não terá o direito de reclamar.**

Ino estava chocada, começou a chorar pelas palavras duras de Sasuke.

**- Não acredito... Você é um crápula. **

Saiu da casa dele correndo. No meio do caminho ela sentiu uma dor muito forte no pé da barriga, uma dor insuportável.

Neji que voltavado hospital, viu algo no chão e correu quando identificou Ino. Ele tentou à acordar, percebeu que ela estava com hemorragia e a levou as pressas para o Hospital. O médico que estava de plantão a encaminhou direto para sala de cirurgia.

Sasuke estava chegando quando Neji estava saindo do hospital.

**- O que faz aqui?**Sasuke perguntou.

**- Vim visitar a Tenten.**

**- Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara Neji, eu não quero mais ver você perto da Tenten.**

Neji sorriu. Encarou Sasuke.

**- Seu pedido é impossível.**

**- Não vou brigar com você na portado hospital, mas juro que se o ver com ela de novo vai ser o seu fim.**

**- Você é ridículo. **Neji não se intimidou com as palavras de Sasuke e saiu caminhando normalmente.

Quando Sasuke entrou no quarto de Tenten ela estava dormindo, ele notou seus olhos inchados. Deixou um recado na mesa ao lado da cama e foi embora.

* * *

O dia amanheceu com um sol brilhante. Hinata estava saindo da casa de Kurenai quando encontrou com Shikamaru.

**- Hinata bom dia!**

**- Bom dia Shikamaru soube que Ino perdeu seu bebê, eu lamento muito.**

**- Eu também lamento. O mais lamentável é que o pai da criança não foi ao menos ver como ela está.**

Hinata ficou surpresa, "_então o filho dela não era de Shikamaru"._

**-Eu vou ao hospital agora visitá-la.**

**- Vai lá, ela vai gostar de visitas.**

**- Tchau.**

**- Tchau.**

Ao chegarno hospital Ino contou o ocorrido para Hinata.

**- Que horrível, será que Tenten já sabe disso.**

**- No mínimo ele vai fazer com ela o que fez comigo. **Falou Ino

**- Eu acredito que não Ino. Porque eles estão noivos.**

Ino ficou surpresa. Então realmente quem ficou com Sasuke foi a Tenten.

Hinata por fim foi visitar Tenten. E no quarto dela estava Sakura e Neji.

**- Bom dia! **Hinata falou tímida

**- Hinata, bom dia. **Falou Sakura.

**- Vou receber alta hoje! **Tenten falou sorridente.

**- Que bom se quiser posso ficar com você esses dias. **Hinata falou sorridente**.**

**- Não pode. Esqueceu da reunião do clãn no país do chá. **Neji a lembrou da obrigação do seu clãn.

**- É verdade me esqueci completamente. **

**- Tudo bem vou pedi para Karin, ela já está acostumada a ficar comigo.**

**- Se ela não puder avise a Neji, posso mandar uma de nossas criadas para ficar com você.**

**- Muito obrigado Hinata, mas acho que não vou precisar. **

Sakura interveio na conversa entregando algumas receitas para Tenten.

**- Tome Tenten, esses são os remédios caso sinta dor. Vou emitir seu atestado de alta. **Antes de Sakura sair da sala ela lembrou - **E Hinata o resultado do seu exame também já ficou pronto. **

**- Então vamos buscar. Eu vou indo melhoras para você Tenten-chan.**

**- Tchau e obrigado Hinata.**

Ela ficou olhando as duas saírem do quarto. Até escutar Neji falar.

**- Eu te levo para casa se quiser. **

**- Eu não quero, meu namorado vai vir me buscar.**

**- Não seja boba, não custa nada ajudar minha companheira de equipe.**

Ela suspirou, sabia que não adiantaria dizer não.

**- Tudo bem.**

**- Voltei... Aqui está, já pode ir Tenten. **Falou Sakura entregando os papéis de alta.

Neji pegou os papéis da mão de Sakura e pegou Tenten no colo e saiu pela janela.

_Esses homens... O que custa sair pela porta. _Sakura pensou

Sasuke entrou no quarto e somente Sakura estava lá.

**- Onde está a Tenten?**

**- Recebeu alta e foi para casa. **

Ela o encarou e ele ficou parado a olhando. Aproximou dela e ela deu um passo para trás.

**- Sabia que Ino perdeu o bebê?**

**- Quando? **Sasuke ficou surpreso.

**- Foi quando ela discutiu com você ontem à noite. **Disse Sakura querendo deixar claro que a culpa era dele.

**- É uma pena. **Deu uma pausa e continuou. **- Por outro lado é bom para ela, afinal não casaria com ela mesmo.**

**- Você acha que pode manipular as vidas das pessoas desse jeito.**Sakura falava indignada.

**- Não. Não acho, mas se pudesse... **Fez uma pausa olhou para cima e respondeu.**- A primeira vida a manipular seria a do Naruto. **

Sakura o encarou séria com uma expressão de raiva quando ele falou tal absurdo.

**- Como assim, Naruto te considera um irmão como pode falar isso.**

**- Ele é um irmão para mim também, por isso todo esse tempo deixei o que é dele em paz.**

Aproximou-se dela e ela foi caminhando para trás até encostar-se à parede, onde ele a encurralou.

**- Depois seria a sua. Que dizia tanto que me amava e não conseguiu me esperar.**

Sakura por um momento pode jurar que seu coração tinha parado. Turbilhões de emoções floresceram dentro dela e ela ficou estática. A prancheta que segurava foi parar no chão. Sasuke se afastou e saiu. Ela queria gritar, chorar, correr atrás dele e dizer que ainda o amava. Queria dizer que seria dele se ele apenas disse que sim. Mas não fez nada. Suas pernas não mexiam, sua boca não abria. O viu sair pela porta e não pode fazer nada.

* * *

**- HINATA! **Naruto gritou ao ver ela passando pela rua. - **Eu preciso falar com você. Pode vir comigo?**

**- NaNaruto-kun.**

**- Venha**. A puxou pelo braço.

Ao chegar na casa de Naruto ele não conseguiu se segurar e começou a falar.

**- Hinata é sobre o que aconteceu.**

**- Naruto-kun eu... **ele a interrompeu

**- Eu não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu. Eu sonho todos os dias com você. Eu acordo e sinto seu cheiro. Não tenho mais a menor vontade de ir ver Sakura. Não me entenda mal. Eu não quero trair ela... Hinata antes de tomar qualquer atitude me diga, com sinceridade. **

Ele a encarou com seus olhos azuis.

**- Hinata você me ama?**

Hinata queria gritar para todo mundo ouvir que sim. Sua boca quase não saia som, seu coração parecia que ia estourar. Mas tomou fôlego não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade.

**- Sim, eu sempre te amei desdea academia, todos os dias. Tudo o que fiz até hoje foi para chamar sua atenção tudo que eu mais quero neste mundo é viver com você. Porque eu Te amo como nunca amei ninguém. **Falou tudo muito rápido quase vomitando as palavras.

**- Hinata...**

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo Hinata o puxou contra si e o beijou. Ela sentiu um arrepio invadir seu corpo, passou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz colando seu corpo ao dele, sentindo como ele tinha um corpo forte.

**- Hinata agora eu entendo, é você que eu amo!**

Hinata estava surpreendida com a declaração de Naruto. Ela não respondeu as declarações dele apenas inclinou-se sobre ele e tocou seus lábios. No primeiro momento Naruto ficou surpreso mais o sabor dos lábios de Hinata e o calor de seu corpo não era nada comparado com os de Sakura, ele a envolveu com os braços sentindo novamente o corpo da garota junto ao seu. Sentindo que Hinata respondia o seu beijo ferozmente, Naruto não teve dúvida de que ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Ambos passeavam com as mãos um no corpo do outro, Naruto sentindo o corpo de Hinata, enquanto devorava seus lábios.

Hinata nunca havia chegado até o fim com Shino, não por que ele não tentou, mas sim porque não confiava nele, também nunca sentiu por ele o que sentia agora por Naruto, seria resultado da ocítocina, não sabia, mas tinha certeza que amava Naruto. Vagarosamente Naruto retirou a parte de cima da sua roupa expondo o peitoral bem feito dele, Hinata muito corada admirou por alguns segundos a beleza do rapaz.

O rapaz em êxtase e confusão começou a tirar a roupa de Hinata e expor seus seios, tocou com as mãos sentindo a maciez que eles possuíam. Começou a tocá-los lentamente para depois sugar os mamilos excitados da garota que gemia e apertava a cabeça de Naruto contra seu corpo.

Naruto viu que Hinata estava gostando e assim desceu seus beijos pelo seu corpo.

**- Hinata eu nunca senti algo como sinto agora... Eu não entendo... Eu sinto que preciso de você, eu... Hinata eu tenho que te perguntar. Você é virgem né. Não que faça diferença, mas é que eu não quero te machucar...**

**- Sim eu sou. Eu esperei a vida toda por você. **Ela o interrompeu. Ele surpreendido a abraçou, sentindo o corpo dela.

**- Eu quero que seja especial então.**

**- Vou resolver minha vida com Sakura e prometo Hinata, que te farei a mulher mais feliz dessa vila.**

Hinata sorriu, seu sonho enfim virou realidade.

**- Eu vou aguardar ansiosa. Obrigado Naruto-kun.**

Karin estava pronta para sair quando ouviu batidas na porta. Ao abri-la deu de cara com Shikamaru.

**- Você é Karin não é mesmo?!**

* * *

**Por hoje é só pessoal !!!**

**Aguardo seus comentários.**


	7. Disfarce

**Disfarce**

* * *

**- Você é Karin não é mesmo?!**

**- Sim sou eu. O que quer?**

Shikamaru entregou a mensagem da Hokage para Karin e pediu que ela o acompanhasse.

Já havia um mês que ela voltara da missão no sul do país e não havia participado de nenhuma missão aguardando sua recuperação. O que na opinião dela foi ótimo. Tenten terminou o namoro com Sasuke, embora ele tentasse disfarçar sua frustração foi enorme. Sendo assim, Karin teve tempo suficiente para ser consolo de Sasuke.

Nunca imaginou que a controlada Tenten pudesse perder a cabeça daquela maneira, a ponto de arremessar todos os ornamentos da casa em Sasuke. Também pudera a mira da mestra das armas sempre foi ótima, sorte que Sasuke também era bom em se esquivar. O melhor foi Suigetsu ter saído em missão com o time de Kiba, assim ela pode aproveitar bem seus momentos com Sasuke.

Ao entrar na sala da Hokage ela já os aguardava. Recebeu a ordem de ir junto com Shikamaru receber os irmãos da areia que chegavam para uma reunião em Konoha e os acompanharem durante sua estadia de três dias.

Foram para o portão principal esperar suas visitas

**- Você parece meio emburrado**. Karin reparou no modo com Shikamaru andava.

**- Eu estou bem, só acho um saco ter que acompanhar esses dois o dia todo por ai.**

Karin não quis comentar nada, mas ficou imaginado como seriam esses dois irmãos.

Não esperaram muito até Karin sentir a presença deles se aproximar. Caminhou para fora do portão a fim de ver os tais irmãos, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver aquela mulher. Antes de dar um salto para fugir das rajadas de vento de Temari, Karin deu sua investida e conseguiu derrubar sua oponente no chão, pulou na sua frente e antes de dar seu golpe final seu corpo paralisou totalmente.

**- Vocês mulheres são muito problemáticas!**

**- Shikamaru não me diga que essa mulherzinha está com você. **Temari falou se levantando do chão.

**- Temari-san você está bem? **Kankuro que apenas observou toda luta sem entender o porque dela perguntou.

**- Karin essa é Temari e Kankuro, nossos convidados. **Assim Shikamaru soltou Karin.

**- O que ela faz em Konoha? **Temari perguntou para Karin

**- Pergunto o mesmo para você, Maria Chiquinha**. Karin falou a provocando.

**- Vocês não vão começar a brigar outra vez.** **Mulheres... **Falou shikamaru as repreendendo.

**- Não me diga que ela irá nos acompanhar Shikamaru**. Temari perguntava para ele.

**- Vai sim, ela foi designada pela Hokage para junto comigo acompanhar vocês nesses três dias.**

**- Infelizmente vou ter que ficar olhando para sua cara. **Respondeu Karin com ódio em seu semblante.

**- Eu não preciso de você. **Temari agarrou no braço de Shikamaru o puxando para dentro do portão em direção a vila.

**- Eu fico feliz em ter você como minha acompanhante. **Kankuro falou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Karin o olhou e se conteve para não ser grossa.

Ao chegarem à sala da Hokage apenas os dois irmãos entraram, após esperarem uma hora do lado de fora, os irmãos finalmente saíram.

**- Então vai me levar para onde essa noite? **Kankuro falou pegando no ombro de Karin.

**- Não espera que eu fique a noite toda com você. **Karin olhava o ninja de cima abaixo, sempre achou ridículo ninjas que se pintavam todo como ele. Em sua opinião pareciam palhaços. Mas continuou a falar

**- Vamos passar em um lugar primeiro, depois o deixo nos seus aposentos.**

Seguiram para casa de Tenten. Karin sempre passava lá como prometido para Neji, para ver como Tenten se recuperava. Neji havia viajado com Hinata há um mês e até então não haviam voltado.

**- Boa noite Karin! **

**- Boa noite Gai Sensei. Boa noite Lee este é Kankuro.**

**- Já nos conhecemos. Como vai Kankuro. **Gai lhe cumprimentou com sua pose de Nice-gay

**- HUUUUUUUUU Karin finalmente o fogo da juventude despertou no coração de um guerreiro por você**!

Karin olhou com um ódio mortal para Lee, que indireta foi aquela, como se aquele fosse o único homem que a quisesse.

**- Lee se eu fosse você ficava quietinho. **Falou Tenten ao ver o semblante de Karin.

**- Você é engraçado, mas não hoje estou apenas como convidado de Karin. Quem sabe dá próxima vez. **Kankuro respondeu ao observar o semblante de Karin, mas ela não o respondeu preferiu fingir que não ouviu nada e mudou de assunto.

**- Então TENTEN eu vim apenas ver se você estava bem, como vejo que sim vou embora antes que eu quebre a cara de alguém. BOA NOITE! **Karin saiu dando passadas fortes. Kankuro sem graça a seguiu dando tchau para todos.

**- O que ela tem**? Lee perguntou para Tenten que apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente

**- Ei, ei aonde vai com tanta pressa? Está me deixando para trás**. Kankuro pegou no ombro dela, o simples toque a irritou completamente, virou para trás e deu um belo soco na cara de dele.

**- Ficou louca mulher! **

**- Vou ficar pior se você não andar logo e parar de palhaçada.**

Kankuro não quis questionar, reconhecia que aquele temperamento era igual da sua irmã quando estava naqueles dias.

**- Chegamos seus aposentos é no terceiro andar, sua irmã já está te esperando.**

**- Como sabe que ela está lá? **Ele perguntou.

**- Eu sei. **Ela deu as costa e estava saindo quando ele gritou.

**-Só para te lembrar, isso aqui**. Apontou para marca roxa no rosto. - **Vai ter volta.**

Karin não se sentiu ameaçada e voltou para casa. Quando chegou Sasuke e Suigetsu estava na sala. E explicou para eles onde esteve o dia todo.

**- Gaara está aqui?**

**- Não. Somente a irritante da Temari e seu irmão Kankuro.**

**- Ei esses não são aqueles que ajudaram Orochimaru no chuunin-shiken, quando a aldeia do Som se aliou com o país do vento.**

**- Exatamente. **Respondeu Karin

**- Agora eles são aliados de Konoha e estão aqui para elaborar o próximo chuunin-shiken.**

Sasuke levantou e ficou meio pensativo.

**- Quantos dias eles vão ficar aqui? **Perguntou Sasuke.

**- Três dias contando com hoje. **Respondeu Karin

**- Karin você vai ter que fazer amizade com eles, quero todas as informações possíveis de Gaara.**

Dois dias se passaram e Karin e Shikamaru aguardavam os irmãos saírem de uma outra reunião.

Karin olhava atentamente Shikamaru que praticamente dormia em pé. Após algumas horas eles finalmente saíram da sala onde estavam.

**- Que fome! Onde vamos almoçar? **Kankuro perguntou

**- Eu prometi a Anko que iria a casa dela. **Temari pegou no braço de Shikamaru e saiu. Ela sempre evitava ficar no mesmo lugar onde Karin estava.

**- Kankuro, se quiser podemos ir para minha casa. **Karin sugeriu.

Kankuro notou a tamanha diferença do comportamento de Karin nos últimos dias em relação ao seu primeiro encontro. Segundo Shikamaru ela era o tipo que adorava provocar e cair fora na última hora. Notou a insistência dela em provocá-lo principalmente quando estavam sozinhos, e resolveu que ela seria sua, porém não entraria no seu jogo.

**- Não, não quero. Vamos para a pousada, vou comer rápido, pois quero ir treinar com o Naruto.**

Karin não teve escolha teria mesmo que acompanhá-lo o dia todo.

Ao chegarem à pousada, Karin sentou-se no sofá da sala enquanto Kankuro entrou no seu quarto, deixou a porta aberta e começou a tirar a roupa. Enrolou-se numa toalha e saiu para sala onde Karin estava.

**- Vou tomar um banho, enquanto a comida não chega. **Disse ele ao entrar no banheiro e trancar a porta

Ao sair do banho, enrolado na toalha, pode ver o olhar dela que o seguia.

**- Você fica totalmente diferente sem sua roupa ninja.**

- **Gostou? **Ele parou em frente a ela, enrolado na toalha com os braços cruzados, com as gotas escorrendo do cabelo para o peitoral esculpido.

**- Sem sombra de dúvidas**! Ela levantou e parou em frente a ele, e lambeu uma das gotas que escorria pelo seu peito. Ele em reação fechou os olhos e a segurou pelos cabelos. E falou no seu ouvido.

**- E você, também fica diferente sem sua roupa? **

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- **Você que ver? **Ela perguntou e ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Karin se afastou dando passos para trás, também sabia provocar, se era isso que ele pretendia, por fim sentou no sofá cruzando as pernas.

Ele achou estranho, mas logo ouviu batidas na porta.

**- Deve ser a comida. Vou buscar. **Karin falou indo para porta.

**- Tudo bem pode ir, mas depois você vai me mostrar, não vai? **Ele falou se aproximando dela.

**- Eu não. **Karin sorria cinicamente para ele.

**- Você disse que me mostraria. **Ele falou contrariado, porém não alterou o tom de voz.

**- Eu perguntei se queria ver, não disse que mostraria**. Kankuro odiava este jogo dela, mas por um outro lado adorava, pois sempre o fazia a desejar mais.

Após o almoço foram para área de treinamento onde estavam Naruto e Sakura. Ela chorava e Naruto parecia muito nervoso, ela ao perceber nossa presença nos comprimentou tentando disfarçar o choro e saiu.

**- Kankuro, sei que prometi a você, mas acho que hoje não está sendo um bom dia para mim. **Disse Naruto

**- Tudo bem eu compreendo**. Kankuro respondeu

- **Você vai embora amanhã de manhã não é mesmo?**

- **Sim vou amanhã.**

**- De lembranças minhas ao Gaara.**

Assim Naruto saiu e Karin ficou sozinha com Kankuro mais uma vez.

**- Quem é Gaara? **Karin perguntou fingindo não saber.

**- Meu irmão.**

**- Ele é bonito? **Ela perguntou e Kankuro sorriu respondendo.

**- Não, o único bonitão lá em casa sou eu.**

Karin cruzou os braços e riu da resposta abaixando a cabeça. Nesse mesmo instante, Kankuro a abraçou imobilizando a mesma.

**- Você é uma péssima guarda costa. Como pode deixar sua guarda aberta desse jeito.**

**- Você não acha que** ...

No mesmo instante Kankuro capturou seus lábios, não deixando espaço para nenhuma palavra a mais. Quando sentiu que ela retribuía parou o beijo e a soltou.

**- Você não ia querer conhecer meu irmão.**

**- E por que não?**

**- Ele não faz o seu tipo. **Agarrou ela de novo e prendendo suas mãos a deitou no chão.

**- Como você sabe quem faz o meu tipo ou não?**

**- Se eu não fosse seu tipo você não deixaria eu fazer isso.**

Kankuro passou a mão na barriga de Karin e depois começou a descer o zíper da blusa dela.

Karin com a perna atingiu as costas dele e o jogou para trás.

**- Com certeza o Kage fará mais o meu tipo, você é muito fraco.**

Kankuro ficou irado com a atitude de Karin não era a primeira vez que ela o machucava, todas suas atitudes eram estranha, todo seu desejo por ela foi embora e suas palavras foram um gatilho para sua raiva explodir.

Partiu para cima de Karin, mais seus ataques foram todos esquivados,

- **Kugutsu Shunshin no Jutsu!** Começou outra investida Karin viu a marionete se deslocar e sentiu o chakra reunido para o próximo golpe de Kankuro permanecendo imóvel. - Dokugiri Zuyoku - Baribari Shikaku Renpatsu (_Fumaça Envenenada - Destruidor do Ponto Cego_).  
Usando suas marionetes lançou bombas de fumaça com um mistura preparada para confundir os sentidos em Karin

**- Suiton- Baku Suishouha** (_Libertação da Água - Ondas de Colisão da Água Explosiva_)

Ela tentou contra atacar, porém a ação imediata do golpe dele a fez vacilar. Sentiu uma enorme tontura e não conseguiu se manter de pé. Caiu no chão vendo tudo rodar enquanto Kankuro se aproximou, mas antes de dar seu golpe final Sasuke segurou a mão dele o impedindo de baterem Karin que se contorcia no chão.

Shikamaru e Temari chegaram ao mesmo instante e ficaram sem entender o que acontecia. Sasuke soltou Kankuro, pegou Karin e desapareceu.

**- Dá para explicar o que aconteceu? **Temari perguntava sem obter resposta de Kankuro que permanecia de braços cruzados Shikamaru também não conseguia entender.

- **Não quero dar explicações. Vamos arrumar nossas coisas e ir embora.**

**- Não, ainda não vamos. Gaara chega amanhã de manhã, sua mensagem já chegou. Vamos pra pousada antes que você seja acusado de traição.**

Shikamaru nada falou. Todos voltaram para seus aposentos calados.

**- Suigetsu. **Sasuke chegava com Karin nos braços e a colocou em sua cama, ela falava coisas sem sentido e suava muito.

- **O que ela tem? **Suigetsu perguntava olhando para Karin que se contorcia.

- **Ela está sobre efeito de um alucinógeno, me traga as ervas que trouxemos daquela vila. Elas vão ajudar.**

Suigetsu correu para pegar as ervas, assim que a prepararam e deram a Karin, não passou muito tempo para que ela parasse de se contorcer e dormisse tranqüilamente.

Ouviram bater na porta e Sasuke foi atender.

**- Shikamaru.**

**- Vim ver se a Karin está bem?**

**- Pode entrar, ela agora está melhor conheço bem a reação deste alucinógeno, eu mesmo já fui uma vítima.**

**- Tudo bem, acredito em você, só fiquei preocupado... Sabe como é, mulheres, tira qualquer um do sério.**

**- Shino me disse que hoje a noite tem jogo na sua casa. **Sasuke tentou mudar de assunto.

**- Sim apareça lá com Suigetsu, isto é se Karin estiver melhor.**

**- Pode deixar, até mais tarde.**

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro, sentia remorso por ter terminado com Sakura. Sentiu-se por um momento arrependido, mas não poderia mais ficar se enganando. Os poucos momentos que teve com Hinata foram o suficiente para provar que seu coração não estava dominado, não via a hora de encontrar Hinata outra vez, de a ter nos braços e sentir seus lábios. Ela era tão linda, tão calma e sempre fora gentil com ele.

Por tanto tempo ela esteve por perto o ajudando, o observando e ele não enxergou. Quanto tempo perdido nos braços de um amor mentiroso. Precisava ver Hinata, mas também estava com pena de Sakura. Queria ir até ela, ver se estava bem e ser um ombro amigo para chorar, mas não poderia. Pois o motivo choro era ele.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça, que confusão não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer. De uma coisa tinha certeza precisava ver Hinata urgente. Mas ela ainda não havia chegado da sua viajem, já fazia mais de um mês que estava fora. Não estava preocupado com sua segurança porque Neji foi junto com ela, Neji não deixaria nada de ruim acontecesse a ela disso tinha certeza.

Olhou o relógio, estava na hora jogo. Talvez assim se distraísse um pouco, quem sabe o jogo e a bagunça dos outros o livrariam da saudade que sentia de Hinata.

Neji entrou na sala exatamente no momento em que Naruto mais uma vez brigava com Suigetsu, Kiba morria de rir das piadas de Kankuro e os outros estavam tentando jogar.

**- Neji, até que fim você chegou, pode beber, mesmo porque Chouji já comeu tudo**. Sai entregou a garrafa para Neji e se sentou, Neji riu da situação e sentou relaxando.

**- Nossa a missão foi tão difícil assim? Porque você parece exausto. **Lee comentou sentando no sofá também.

**- Não quero nem comentar, mas ainda bem que voltei para casa. Como está Tenten?**

**- Está ótima já está até treinando de novo.**

**- E a Hinata? **Naruto perguntou não tirando o olho das mãos de Suigetsu

**- Está ótima, em casa e segura. **Neji falou ríspido como se a pergunta o incomodasse.

**- Que bom!**Quem respondeu foi Kiba.

A noite seguiu animada para os rapazes, mas em todo momento Neji parecia distante algo o incomodava e Lee percebeu isso, mas resolveu não questioná-lo.

Karin quando acordou sentia muito frio e estranhou o fato de não estar em seu quarto. Levantou da cama de Suigetsu e desceu as escadas estava descalça e sua roupa pregava no seu corpo, recordou-se da luta que teve com Kankuro e terminou de descer as escadas quando Sakura apareceu na sua frente.

**- Que bom que acordou, seria bom tomar um banho, já fiz algo para comer.**

**- Porque está aqui? Onde está Suigetsu?**

**- Hoje é dia do jogo deles, eu vim ficar te observando você teve sudorese, após o seu treino com Kankuro.**

**- Treino... **Karin recordou da sua luta com Kankuro, e se sentiu surpreendida por Sakura está com ela.

**- Vamos suba e toma um banho, depois que comer vai se sentir melhor.**

Após comerem Sakura examinou mais uma vez Karin e a recomendou repouso, ficou com ela até Karin dormir, e acabou cochilando no sofá que havia no quando escutou o barulho da porta abrindo.

**- Sasuke?**Sakura perguntou assuntada de ver ele àquela hora no quarto de Karin.

**- Sakura, como Karin está? **Sasuke perguntou

**- Vai ficar bem as ervas que deu a ela ajudou muito, vai estar recuperada logo.**

Um silêncio se instalou no quarto, Sakura só aceitou cuidar de Karin aquela noite para fugir da tristeza de ter perdido Naruto. E embora não queria admitir aceitou porque Sasuke foi quem pediu, não tinha como dizer não para ele.

**- Pode me acompanhar preciso falar com você? **Sasuke por fim quebrou o silêncio.

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça e o seguiu. Passou pela sala onde Suigetsu estava, deu tchau para ele e seguiram para casa de Sasuke.

- **Sakura tenho uma ferida que queria que você olhasse. Ela é antiga, mas parece que nunca cicatriza e às vezes ela dói um pouco.**

- **Que estranho deixe me ver?**

Sasuke levantou do sofá que estava sentado e começou a tirar sua blusa, Sakura ficou hipnotizada pela imagem que via, não conteve a timidez e sua respiração ficou um pouco pesada ao olhar Sasuke tirando a roupa. Ele pegou a mão dela e a levou até o seu peito.

**- É aqui que está à ferida**. Sasuke falou olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

**- Sasuke que brincadeira é esta?**

- **Não é brincadeira**. Ele a puxou contra o seu peito e a abraçando falou no seu ouvido.

**-Dói muito e só você pode curar.**

**Continua...**

Capitulo VII Betado por Igorsambora.


	8. Excitação

**Excitação**

* * *

Sakura tremia nunca imaginou este dia chegaria. As palavras de Sasuke a deixaram sem reação. A única coisa que conseguia era tremer.

Sasuke pegou no seu queixo e olhou-a nos olhos. Aproximou-se dela e devagar encostou a boca em seus lábios. Aos poucos Sakura aprofundou o beijo enquanto suas mãos seguravam os cabelos de Sasuke. Somente pararam quando não tinha mais fôlego.

**- Diz para mim que não estou sonhando**. Sakura o questionava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- **Sakura todo esse tempo eu estive tentado reprimir meus sentimentos, mas quando a vi com Naruto tive que me refrear para não arrancá-la dele a força. Agora que não estão juntos, eu não quero correr o risco de te ver nos braços de outro. Por favor, fica comigo.**

**-Mas você quase se casou com Tenten e Ino... Ela estava grávida.**

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e sentou no sofá, pediu para que Sakura também sentasse e com toda paciência que o Uchiha nunca tivera começou a falar.

**- Eu precisava reprimir meu sentimento por você de alguma forma, Tenten era minha saída, mas como soube não deu certo. Ino... Se soubesse que estava grávida antes jamais teria me envolvido com Tenten, mas com certeza não daria certo um relacionamento entre nós dois.**

**- Por quê?**

**- Porque ... **Ele fez uma pausa tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam, na verdade não sabia o que estava fazendo não era nada disso que havia planejado, só podia ter bebido demais, porém estava aflito tinha que conseguir ficar com Sakura por que... - **Porque eu te amo!!!**

Sakura não estava acreditando, eram as palavras que sempre quis ouvir daquela boca, mas era inacreditável!

**- Sasuke... e-e-e...eu**,... Tirando o fato que terminará o seu relacionamento com Naruto naquela manhã o que mais a impedia de seguir em frente? Afinal, Sasuke sempre fora seu objetivo, sua obsessão, o seu amor. - **Eu também te amo!**

Sasuke a puxou e ela encostou a cabeça no seu ombro, ficaram ali abraçados, como se um simples piscar de olhos os acordasse daquele momento que parecia um sonho.

**- Se isso é um sonho eu não quero acordar**! Sakura falou e Sasuke olhou para ela que ainda chorava**.**

**- Por que está chorando? **Ele falou secando as lágrimas que escorria por sua bochecha.

**- Porque nunca imaginei que estaríamos juntos um dia. **

Sasuke pediu para que ela ficasse em silêncio, fez um carinho no rosto dela e a beijou de novo, mas um beijo suave de concretização de um sonho que ambos nunca imaginaram alcançar.

Sakura o abraçou e começou a passar as mãos por sua costa que estava nua. Ele desceu os beijos para seu pescoço e notou como Sakura parecia frágil e delicada. Sasuke pegou-a no colo e levou para seu quarto colocando em cima da cama. A beijou outra vez, mas agora sua mão acariciava todo corpo de Sakura; fazendo dar pequenos gemidos. Sasuke começou desnudá-la peça por peça até que pode ver Sakura por completo, ele deitou sobre dela e vendo seu sorriso e a felicidade em seus olhos, teve acesso a toda paz que ele nunca pode sentir dentro de si. Naquele sublime momento, ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

**- Você é exatamente do jeito que eu imaginava. Cheia de curvas, voluptuosa e perfeita.**

**- Quer dizer que sonhava comigo? **Sakura perguntou divertida

- **Todos os dias**. Ele respondeu e desceu a boca até seu seio, a sentiu arquear o corpo com toque da sua língua. Lambeu-a toda e quase teve um orgasmo só de senti-la daquela maneira. Sakura pelo contrário não conseguiu se conter e teve seu primeiro orgasmo quando a língua dele invadiu sua intimidade deixando-a completamente louca de tanto excitação.

Queria possuí-la... Desejava-a e enlouquecido ao ver o estado em que ela já se encontrava tirou a calça e se encaixou perfeitamente entre suas pernas, restaram apenas os sons abafados da pura excitação que os consumia. Sentindo o vai e vêm ambos chegando ao clímax, deixaram que fossem preenchidos com o êxtase que se espalhava pelos seus corpos trêmulos e suados.

Permaneceram abraçados até que ele girou na cama e a colocou sobre seu peito, puxando os cabelos dela para trás, deixando o rosto tranqüilo e molhado de Sakura a mostra.

- **Sakura... Foi maravilhoso**! Disse com expressão feliz

Ela sorriu enquanto acariciava o peito dele e lhe beijava as faces com ternura.

- **Amo você, Sasuke, tanto que não sei se serei capaz de demonstrar. **Disse com voz serena e segura.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, extenuados e extasiados, sentindo o calor de seus corpos próximos, embaralhados a uma enorme confusão de roupas e lençóis.

Hinata estava na cama, não conseguia dormir e já havia três noites que isso repetia. Não conseguia entender como seu mundo que começara a ficar bom veio a desabar. _"Tudo pelo clã, tudo pelo clã_" repetiu mentalmente afim de se conscientizar que aquela era a decisão correta a se tomar.

Depois de algumas horas virando de um lado para o outro resolveu levantar, vestiu seu roupão e foi até a cozinha onde tomou um pouco de chá. Voltava para seu quarto quando passou pela sala principal e ouviu vozes do lado de fora da porta de entrada.

Do lado de fora Neji tentava fazer Naruto que já estava bêbado a ir embora.

- **Naruto pela última vez, Hinata está dormindo há esta hora. Este percurso foi muito cansativo, amanhã você pode conversar com ela. Por favor, vá embora ou serei obrigado a te colocar para fora daqui a força.**

- **Está bem eu vou, mas amanhã bem cedo eu voltarei.**

Quando por fim Naruto foi embora Neji entrou, Hinata estava na sala e olhava para ele.

**- O que está fazendo acordada?**

- **Não sei o que vou dizer para Naruto... Otou-san irá anunciar oficialmente amanhã à noite, tenho que vê-lo antes disso.**

**- Eu também tenho que resolver isso com Tenten. Neji **caminhou até Hinata e segurando nos seus ombros falou - **Hinata vamos fazer como combinamos, isso não vai ajudar somente o Clã, mas a Konoha também, não pense que será fácil para mim, mas que outra escolha temos.**

**- Eu sei... Mas queria que fosse diferente**. Falou olhando para baixo, segurando o choro**, **_"Naruto porque não o tive quando podia", _pensou.

Deu boa noite a Neji e foi dormir, amanhã seria um longo dia.

Tenten se assustou quando acordou e viu aqueles olhos a queimarem. Neji estava com trajes de gala do seu clã, sentado na poltrona do quarto de Tenten.

**- Vejo que se recuperou muito bem, fico feliz por isso. Sempre soube que era forte, uma perfeita ninja. Tenho certeza que logo alcançará seu objetivo.**

Tenten não sabia o que falar, depois de tanto tempo sem o ver, ele aparecia no seu quarto, lhe falava aquelas coisas como se fosse uma despedida.

**- O que está acontecendo Neji? Você não é assim.**

**- Muitas coisas aconteceram nesta viagem... Tive que tomar decisões da quais eu não tive escolha**. Ele levantou e sentou na cama ao lado de Tenten e abaixou a cabeça.

Ela estava com o cabelo solto e uma camisola de seda branca.

- **Neji, me conta o que está acontecendo.**

**- Não posso falar nada agora... Tenten tenha certeza de uma coisa, isso vai ter um fim, quando o pássaro foge da gaiola ele procura um novo lar.**

**- Neji... **Ela não entendia, mas de uma coisa estava certa Neji não estava feliz.

Ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu o abraço. Um abraço forte e apertado logo ele lhe tomou os lábios, colocou a mãos por entre os cabelos dela e a deitou, olhou mais uma vez para ela e falou.

**- Eu juro que te amo. Você e a mais ninguém.**

Não deu tempo para resposta e a beijou outra vez entrou para debaixo da coberta ficando abraçado com ela. Tenten não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Neji também não falava. Ele por fim a largou e tirou a roupa e logo se livrou da camisola de Tenten.

Sentiu a pele quente da morena contra seu corpo, ele pegou-a pela cintura e a colocou em cima dele, Tenten quase teve um espasmo, sentir Neji dentro dela daquela forma, era uma magnitude sem fim. Ele pediu para que fosse com calma queria sentir, queria se recordar bem desse momento que poderia não acontecer novamente, a puxou contra si sentido seus seios contra seu tórax, pode sentir Tenten tremer quando encostou sua língua na sua orelha.

Tenten era linda, forte e ninja, esse simples fato o impediu de chegar perto de Tenten tantas vezes, nunca poderia aceitar que sua mulher fosse a outros paises lutar com outros que a pudesse ferir, por isso sempre a evitou, mesmo que ela fosse a mestre das armas, nunca aceitaria sua mulher exposta ao perigo.

A agarrou e ficou por cima dela e brincou com seus seios. Decorou suas expressões a cada estocada mais funda. Depois de amarem-se a manhã toda, Tenten dormiu e após o banho Neji foi embora para aceitar seu destino.

Naruto acordou com uma dor de Cabeça torturante, tentou comer alguma coisa em casa mas não conseguiu , levou um susto quando olhou para relógio e descobriu ser quase duas horas da tarde. Após se arrumar correu para Ichiraku, comeria rápido para poder ver Hinata o quanto antes, não estava se agüentando de saudade.

Quando estava terminando alguém tampou seus olhos, sentiu aquele perfume doce, mas não sabia dizer quem era. Hinata destapou seus olhos e Naruto instantaneamente a puxou para um beijo.

**- Que saudades de você!!! **

**- Também senti saudades**. Hinata sorriu, mas ao se lembrar do seu objetivo ao procurar Naruto seu sorriso desapareceu.

**- Naruto preciso conversar com você.**

**- Eu também preciso aliás, tenho algo para te mostrar.**

Naruto deixou o dinheiro do Ramén e saiu às pressas com Hinata. Correram para a floresta e logo chegaram a uma cabana.

**- Que lugar é esse?**Hinata perguntou ao olhar a pequena cabana, por fora havia um grande jardim florido e quase não se via a Cabana coberta pelas folhagens das diversas espécies de plantas.

- **Venha. **Ele pegou em sua mão e abriu a porta, o lugar era pequeno, porém confortável.

- **Que lindo.**

**- Que bom que gostou, eu vinha para este lugar treinar quando encontrei essa casa, achei que você gostaria do lugar e decidi a comprar.**

- **Você a comprou**?

- **Sim eu comprei esse terreno é pequeno, mas eu gosto. O que você acha? **Ele falou e abraçou Hinata por trás

**- Eu gostei muito, é acolhedor.**

**- Bom deixa tirar esse seu casado, vou acender a lareira e você não vai precisar dele.**

Naruto tirou a capa que cobria Hinata por Inteiro e só então observou como ela estava linda, vestia um vestido longo de cetim azul, que contrastava com a pele pálida. Hinata se sentou no sofá perto da lareira enquanto Naruto ateava fogo na madeira já empilhada. Sentou do lado dela e mais uma vez a abraçou.

- **Você está muito linda hoje!**Falou para Hinata a vendo ficar vermelha pelo elogio.

**- Obrigado Naruto-kun.**

Naruto pegou no seu queixo e a beijou. Passou a mão por sua cintura a trazendo para junto de si. Hinata a princípio não sabia como agir, mas decidiu que está seria sua despedida, seu primeiro amor seria e sempre foi Naruto.

Ela começou beijar seu pescoço tirando pequenos gemidos de Naruto que logo arrancou a camisa fora. Ela reparou que havia várias flores no quarto e elas perfumavam o ambiente.

Naruto a deitou e deu uma leve mordida no seu pescoço Hinata se entregou totalmente às carícias, segurando a cabeça de Naruto ao encontro de seu corpo. Gemeu enlouquecida com o toque cada vez mais seguro de Naruto. Naruto buscava tirar a roupa de Hinata que, sorrindo, se ergueu e ficou à frente ele. Pegou a barra do vestido e subiu pelo seu corpo até tirar a peça, deixando seus seios exposto e ficando somente de calcinha, Naruto ficou de Joelho na cama e após decorar cada centímetro do corpo de Hinata a abraçou, e a jogou na cama.

Quando Hinata Abriu os olhos já estava escuro, Naruto dormia esparramado na cama, lindo na sua concepção. Fora o melhor dia de sua vida, não poderia ter sido melhor.

Vestiu sua roupa e antes de sair, parou para olhá-lo mais uma vez.

**- Como eu te amo Naruto-kun. Espero que me compreenda.**

A casa principal do Clã estava adornada de flores, os empregados trabalhavam com sorrisos estampados no rosto. Hinata adentrava a casa quando seu pai terminava de conversar com Tsunade e Neji.

- **Compreendo a situação, realmente seria expor Konoha a uma nova guerra, Hinata você e Neji estão de comum acordo nesta situação? **Tsunade questionou Hinata com um semblante sério.

**- Sim Tsunade-sama. Eu e Neji conversamos bastante a respeito. **Hinata respondeu.

**- Ainda não concordo com o que está acontecendo, mas tenho que admitir que foi a solução necessária. **Tsunade por fim concluiu dando um suspiro profundo.

**- Nós Hyuugas sabemos muito bem como defender nossa vila e nosso clã, além do mais todos estão satisfeitos com esse casamento, nada melhor que ter o gênio Neji na família principal**. Hiashi deixou claro que era totalmente a favor do casamento.

**- Então vamos a revelação oficial, receio que todos os convidados já chegaram**. Neji falou, Hinata abriu a porta e todos passaram por ela inclusive Neji.

Ao sair, todos os Jounins e os representantes dos outros clãs de Konoha estavam presentes; até mesmo Gaara que chegou a Konoha naquele dia fez questão de participar. Hinata caminhou para o lado de Neji que estava ao lado do seu pai. E assim Hiashi anunciou o noivado de Neji e Hinata.

Foi uma surpresa para os seus respectivos senseis, Hinata notou bem o olhar espantado de Kurenai, porém Neji não se deixou intimidar. Pra ele, era como uma missão e não falharia. Assim, após fazer o pedido oficial a Hinata colocou o anel com o brilhante em sua mão e beijou em sua testa, Hinata corou instantaneamente. Nunca havia tido um contato tão próximo com o primo e isso a deixou desconfortável.

A festa seguiu por toda noite, apesar de muito apreensiva, em todo momento da festa Hinata apenas lembrava da tarde maravilhosa que teve com Naruto. Por vários momentos teve vontade chorar e não soube como conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao lembrar que aquela era a primeira e a única vez que teria Naruto em seus braços.

Despediu de todos e foi para seu quarto, era tudo culpa sua, se não fosse tão vulnerável nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ao entrar em seu refúgio as lágrimas escorriam incontrolavelmente, tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro onde ficou até cessar o choro, vestiu-se e deitou, porém mais uma vez o sono fugiu.

A notícia do noivado de Neji e Hinata logo se espalhou pela vila, Naruto quando soube tentou várias vezes entrar no clã, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi uma ordem de Tsunade de nunca mais tentar invadi-lo com a penalidade de ser preso por conta do seu ato.

Tenten ficou estarrecida quando Lee contou, mas por sua personalidade e por conta do seu alto orgulho fingiu não estar chocada com a notícia, contudo Lee tinha certeza que ela sofria sua prova era dos treinos constantes com ela em que não cessavam enquanto ela não desmaiasse por conta do cansaço.

Nessa rotina várias vezes ele a levou para casa e por fim ficava dormindo na poltrona ao lado de sua cama para quando ela acordasse não se sentisse sozinha. O que na verdade foi um refúgio para ele, pois seu coração estava em pedaços.

Por um dia inteiro planejou e simulou como conquistaria Sakura que estava solteira, porém todo seu fogo foi apagado quando soube que Sasuke e ela estavam namorando.

Karin estava treinando com Suigetsu quando Sasuke apareceu com Kankuro e Gaara na área de treinamento do clã.

Após as devidas apresentações, Kankuro entregou uma pequena caixa retangular para Karin.

**- Espero que possa me desculpar pelo mal que te causei.**

**- Só vou desculpar se o presente for bom.**Karin abriu a caixa e retirou uma faca de fios em que o punho era adornado por uma cobra. Suigetsu ao mesmo tempo em que olhava a faca olhava como Karin namorava o presente.

**- Pelo visto estou desculpado**. Kankuro sorriu e Karin assentiu.

**- Gaara veio conhecer como ficou a restauração do clã. **Sasuke comentou para mudar de assunto.

- **Tenho de admitir que ficou muito bom, embora não o tenha visto como era antes. **Gaara comentou.

**- Que bom que gostou será sempre um prazer recebê-lo. **Karin respondeu

**- Espero um dia recebê-la em Suna também.**

**- Ela não tem nada para fazer em Suna. Aliás, você nunca gostou de armas.**

O comentário de Suigetsu deixou todos surpresos, Sasuke o repreendeu por sua grosseria com Kazekage. E Karin levou Suigetsu embora deixando Sasuke a sós com os irmãos da areia.

Tomando um chá e conversando sobre banalidades não sabem como chegaram ao assunto presente.

**- Realmente é uma ótima idéia, embora eu não duvide que seja este o assunto da reunião de hoje à noite. **Gaara falou e levantando despediu-se de Sasuke.

**- Estaremos indo embora amanhã, mas se tudo der certo voltaremos para torneio. **Kankuro falou despedindo de Sasuke também.

Após Kankuro e Gaara irem embora, Karin e Suigetsu se encontrou com Sasuke.

**- Vamos começar com plano principal.**

**- Você não acha que ainda é cedo. **Suigetsu o questionou.

**- Na verdade é o tempo perfeito, todas as outras vilas virão para Konoha para participar do torneio, e o casamento daqueles dois está marcado justamente para antes do torneio, será muito fácil acusar o clã Hyuuga.**

Sasuke fez uma pausa de olhou para Karin.

**- Karin você deve continuar com seu papel, depois de todos esses acontecimentos acredito que ninguém suspeitara de você, porém não quero ver você hospitalizada outra vez a partir de agora você e Suigetsu têm permissão para lutar.**

**- Até que fim não estava agüentando mais ser bonzinho**. Suigetsu falou com um sorriso no rosto, Karin permaneceu séria.

**- Você também deveria marcar seu casamento, ainda que tenhamos nos esforçado para manter aparências, somos novos na vila e Gaara pode vir a suspeitar de você, uma vez que foi idéia sua.**

**- Tem razão Karin, a partir de agora deixo nas mãos de vocês. Meus esforços serão para mostrar a todos que amo Sakura. **

Essa frase para Sasuke foi uma faca de dois gumes, além de estar em seus planos tinha que admitir a verdade. Amava Sakura e não havia dúvida.

Para Karin, foi como uma faca cravada no seu peito. Odiava Sakura e odiava aquela vila. Estava ali somente por Sasuke e agora teria que vê-lo casar com ela, _"Justo com ela"._

Ao voltar pra casa, Karin sentou no seu sofá e fechou os olhos. Tinha esse habito quando precisava pensar.

Sentiu que Suigetsu sentou do seu lado e então ele começou a rir.

**- Posso sabe o que é tão engraçado? **Karin perguntou demonstrando raiva

- **Aquele seu namoradinho serviu enfim para alguma coisa, porque o Suiton que ele te ensinou não valeu de nada.**

- **Como você sabe que foi Aoi Rokusho que me ensinou manipulação de água, por acaso você ficava me espionando?**

**- Como se você não soubesse.**

**- Então você confessa que ficava me vigiando.**

**- Confesso que era louco para matar aquele viado.**

Karin olhou para Suigetsu que expressava raiva, fechou os olhos, e sorrindo falou.

**- Se todo viado for que nem ele, então de agora em diante só quero esse tipo. Principalmente porque eles não têm medo de dizer e expressar o que sentem.**

Suigetsu puxou o braço de Karin fazendo-a abrir os olhos pelo impulso e falou:

**- Nunca tive medo de nada, nada.**

Karin sorriu e viu que tinha tocado na ferida certa. Ciente disso resolveu provocar um pouco mais.

**- Ora, veja o lado bom você então é um viado, se tornou o meu tipo. **Ela falou e se aproximou chegando bem perto do rosto dele e falou no seu ouvido – **Você adorava assistir meus encontros com Aoi ou queria estar no lugar dele?**

Ela sentiu a respiração dele descompassar e a pressão sobre seu braço onde ele segurava aumentar, então ele respondeu.

**- Queria estar no lugar dele, e na melhor oportunidade arrancar sua cabeça fora. **Ele a empurrou e levantou passando a mão pela testa que suava, Karin não se conteve e teve um ataque de riso no mesmo instante que Sasuke entrou e viu Karin chorando de tanto rir.

**- O que ta acontecendo?**Sasuke perguntou.

Karin tentando se controlar enxugando as lágrimas.

**- Não é nada Sasuke-kun, estávamos apenas lembrando como foi fácil manipular Aoi.**

**- Na verdade foi um golpe de sorte você ter descoberto que os Hyuugas iriam até o país do chá, e tenho certeza de que quando o senhor feudal daquele país viu Hinata não pensou duas vezes em pedi-la em casamento como pagamento da dívida.**

**- Claro que a menina meiga não ia se casar com aquele velho. **Suigetsu falou.

**- O melhor foi o Neji ter que se casar com ela para livrá-las das mãos daquele velho, vai ser muito mais fácil incriminar o homem da família secundária que sempre quis ser da principal. **Karin acrescentou.

**- Não seja tola Karin, eles não estavam preocupados com Hinata, simplesmente não entregariam o segredo do Baykugan.**

**- Se era isso o que esse Aoi fez afinal? **Suigetsu perguntou a relação de Aoi no plano.

**- Aoi já me contatou, ele convenceu o senhor feudal do país do chá a contratar ninjas da chuva para enfrentar Konoha, eles chegam em duas semanas. **

**- Tão rápido? **Karin falou surpresa.

**- O tempo necessário. Em duas semanas, haverá as finais do Chuunin Shiken e Tsunade irá anunciar o próximo Hokage.**

**continua...**

Aoi Rokusho estréia no episódio 102.


	9. Ataque

**Ataque**

**

* * *

  
**

Um brilho indescritível iluminou toda a sala onde estava sendo realizada uma cerimônia, embora o noivado tenha Sido uma grande festa, o casamento foi uma reunião simples para poucos convidados. Embora o noivado tenha Sido uma grande festa, o casamento foi uma reunião simples para poucos convidados.

Após cessar uma claridade finalmente uma visão que todos queriam fazer ver clã sempre foi definida, Hyuuga Neji agora oficialmente membro da família principal, estava livre da gaiola que o prendeu por tanto tempo.

Hinata sorriu ao ver que Neji não tinha mais o selo. O sorriso de Hiashi também foi inevitável, finalmente poderia descansar sabendo que o futuro do clã estava salvo.

Após o tradicional jantar adentraram na sua nova casa, ambos na verdade não sabia como se comportar.

**- Hinata, é tudo muito estranho, mas isso temos que fazer.**

**- Eu sei Neji-também, niisan sei que estamos sendo observados por isso vou arrumar nossa cama**. Hinata falava tudo sem ao menos olhar para ele.

Ela arrumou uma cama, entrou no banheiro para se vestir e após alguns minutos saiu do banheiro. Neji um aguardava também para poder trocar se. Ela deitou na cama e virou para um lado quando ele viu uma encolhida nenhum canto da cama falou **- Você não precisa ficar desse jeito a cama é grande e só estou com você para não haver dúvidas, não tenho o menor interesse em te tocar.**

**- Desculpe, mas é muito constrangedor para mim.**

**- Jeito Apenas durma Hinata, daremos um amanhã nisso**. Ele deitou do outro lado da cama e dormiu logo, porém Hinata não conseguia dormir. Levantou e foi até a cozinha, levou um susto quando o viu entrando pela janela.

**- Você vai me explicar agora o que está acontecendo. Por que fez isso comigo Hinata?** Naruto estava com raiva, mas não gritava como de costume pois sabia que não poderia se confrontar com Neji um risco de ser preso.

**- Naruto-kun ...** Hinata foi ficando pálida e desmaiou logo, não bateu o corpo no chão pois um Naruto segurou.

**- Hinata, acorda Hinataaa. **Naruto TENTAVA reanima-la quando Neji apareceu.

**- O que Naruto faz aqui?** Neji pegou Hinata no colo e a levou até a cama, Naruto o acompanhou.

**- O que fez com ela? **Neji perguntava impaciente**.**

**- Nada, não fiz nada ela simplesmente desmaiou. **Naruto respondeu andando de um lado para o outro.

Neji um cobriu e desceu junto com Naruto, sala para.

**- Naruto eu vou te explicar o que esta acontecendo, contudo que tem você me prometer que não vai contar nada para ninguém. **Neji suspirou fundo e começou falar um. **- Não está vendo nada diferente em mim Naruto?**

**- Não, você cortou o cabelo.** Naruto falava olhando Neji.

**- O nosso clã tem uma dívida muito alta com o país do Chá. **

**- Eu sempre achei que vocês eram muito ricos.**

-- **Não é uma dívida de dinheiro, favores foram uma vez Prestados para nosso clã e agora exigiram eles o pagamento. **

**- Que pagamento?**

**- O senhor feudal Hinata queria, mais precisamente ele queria o Byakugan de alguém da família principal.**

**- Eu mato aquele velho descarado.**

**- Essa também foi minha vontade, mas sabe como aquele é um país pacifico, se tivéssemos feito tal coisa, despertaria a fúria dos outros Países. Konoha seria vista como covarde por atacar Países Indefesos.**

**- Então você teve que casar com Hinata para defendê-la.**

**- Não só ela, mas toda família principal, veja o selo da família secundária não existe mais em mim. **Neji apontou para sua testa e Naruto ficou espantado. -- **Casando com Hinata eu me tornei membro da família principal, se eles têm um alvo, agora sou eu.**

**- Neji...** Naruto abaixou em uma cabeça e em seguida levantou olhando para janela.

**- Naruto, não tenho intenção alguma com Hinata, mas para o próprio bem dela e deste plano mantenha-se Fabrica de Campeões daqui.**

**- Eu compreendo, mas... Não é o que quero.**

**- Naruto... **Neji levantou e pegou em seu ombro**. - Pode demorar, mas tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem.**

**- Como pode ter tanta certeza?**

**- Porque ela te ama.**

Naruto olhou para Neji e consentiu, bateu no ombro de Neji e antes de ir embora ele falou.

**- Neji cuide bem de Hinata. Por que se eu souber que ela está sofrendo eu mesmo venho buscá-la.**

**- Naruto eu vou fazer minha parte, espero que você faça a sua.**

Ele entrou na vila e reparou como tudo havia mudado, havia partido quando estava sendo reconstruida após o ataque de Akatsuki.

A primeira pessoa que viu, deixou-o totalmente encabulado. Ela estava muito diferente, e quem era uma outra mulher de cabelos vermelhos, não se recordava dela.

**- Bom dia Sakura-chan.**

**- Kakashi-sensei. **Sakura abraçou seu antigo sensei, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.** - Como é bom te ver outra vez.**

**- Você está muito mudada, muito mais bonita tenho que admitir. E você? **Olhou para Karin.

**- Está é Karin, ela faz parte da Equipe de Sasuke que foi acolhida por Konoha.**

**- Sasuke**? Kakashi ficou espantado, não sabia que ele havia voltado para vila ainda mais depois das histórias que ouviu dele na sua jornada.

**- Parece que ficou surpreso coma notícia. **Karin comentou olhando para Kakashi.

**- Realmente nunca achei que Sasuke voltaria para Konoha.**

-- **KAKASHI-SENSEI**. Naruto apareceu e cumprimentou o seu antigo sensei.**- Que bom que está de volta, isso pede uma comemoração.**

**- Naruto, você não muda.**

**- Naruto você parece estar bem animado hoje. **Falou Karin

**- Muitas coisas se esclareceram esses dias para mim. **

**- Estou vendo que temos muito para conversar. **Kakashi falou para Naruto.

**- Bem temos que ir, Sakura**. Karin falou olhando uma hora.

**- É mesmo, depois conversamos mais rapazes, até logo.**

**- Sasuke está de volta?** Perguntou Kakashi

-** Sim e está noivo de Sakura.** Naruto não respondeu nenhum demonstrando ciúme.

- **Vocês terminaram?** Kakashi perguntou achando que talvez Sakura o houvesse o abandonado.

**- Eu terminei com ela. Como você disse temos muita coisa para conversar.**

Vestia um simples Karin Tubinho Preto e Sakura um vestido tomara que caia rosa. Suigetsu estava na sala azul com uma camisa preta e calça social e Sasuke também Vestia camisa branca de manga e calça social preta.

Karin observava Sakura e Sasuke todo o tempo, mas disfarçava toda vez que um Suigetsu surpreendia.

A campainha tocou Suigetsu atendeu a porta e por ela entraram dois casais. Neji e Hinata de mãos dadas e Kakashi e Anko.

Sakura combinou aquele jantar para divulgar enfim uma data de casamento, pessoas convidadas outras haviam sido, porém essas instâncias Estavam em missões como Tenten. Naruto simplesmente negou-se a ir.

Sasuke pegou o champanhe e entrou na sala onde conversava com Karin Kakashi e Anko.

**- Então vocês não se conhecem**. Kakashi falava para ambas Tiveram que o mesmo sensei.

- **Não, mas vejo que você conheceu um dos integrantes do nosso tempo que infelizmente veio falecer um**. Karin falou olhando para o pescoço de Anko. Kakashi notou que ficou desconfortável e perguntou.

-**Qual o nome dele? **

**- Juugo. **Karin falou olhando para Anko que se virou ao escutar falar Sasuke.

- **Quero propor um brinde, primeiro a minha linda noiva, segundo para o mais novo casal de Konoha os Hyuugas.**

Hinata permanecia calada todo o tempo, e com uma proposta do brinde rubra ficou, Neji a abraçou por trás dando um beijo na sua bochecha, o que deixou mais uma vermelha.

A noite seguiu calma, após o jantar os casais se sentaram para beber vinho em frente à lareira, Suigetsu sentou-se ao lado de Karin e colocou o braço por trás do seu ombro, Sakura e Sasuke beijavam como se não houvesse mais ninguém além deles na sala, não demorou muito para Anko e Kakashi fazerem o mesmo.

- **Não sabia que vocês dois estavam juntos**. Neji falou para Karin e Suigetsu.

**- Não estamos**. Respondeu Suigetsu.

- **A maior surpresa foi vocês dois, diga-se de passagem. **Falou Karin

**- Realmente foi muito rápido, mas essa viagem foi muito importante para nós**. Hinata finalmente falou após ficar calada a noite toda.

- **Bom acho que está na hora de irmos embora**. Anko falou para todos.

**- Foi muito bom o jantar, tchau para todos.** Kakashi falou sumindo com Anko Jutsu por um.

**- Acho que também está na nossa hora, vamos Neji.**

- **Que isso Hinata vocês são casados tem tempo suficiente para fazer essas coisas, aproveita mais à noite.**

**- É mesmo até agora não vi vocês darem um beijo de verdade**. Suigetsu complementou o que falou Karin.

Hinata ficou totalmente corada, Neji balançou a cabeça com um sorriso irônico no rosto, levantou e falou.

**- Minha esposa não gosta de se expor, além do mais Suigetsu sua sede só pode ser saciada quando bebe a água e não enquanto vê os outros fazerem.**

**- Não entendi. **Suigetsu falou coçando a cabeça.

**- Você é patético.** Karin falou para Suigetsu. **Estou indo para casa também, acompanho vocês até a porta. **Hinata e Neji foram junto com Karin.

Suigetsu chegou logo atrás de Karin, ela estava na cozinha em frente à geladeira onde pegou uma garrafa de vinho, se serviu ao abrir a porta da geladeira de novo Suigetsu chegou perto dela e falou.

**- Dá licença, quero beber água.**

- **Fica a vontade.** Karin o deu passagem, Rapidamente ele pegou na cintura de Karin ea beijou, ela tentou afastá-lo, mesmo que correspondendo ao beijo ao mesmo tempo em suas mãos que fingiam empurrar o. Quando por fim se gritou Karin Soltaram.

**- FICOU LOUCO.**

**- Até parece que você não gostou.**

**- Idiota.** Karin respondeu e subiu para seu quarto correndo.

Do lado de Fora da casa um casal ao longe observou todo ocorrido.

**- Realmente Kakashi não faz sentido, nada se encaixa com o que você falou. **Anko Falou.

**- Sasuke o que você quer?** Kakashi se perguntava enquanto olhava para o Clã Uchiha totalmente reconstruído.

A tarde estava nublada. Nuvens escuras tampavam o sol, mas os rostos dos finalistas estavam à mostra para todos, a arena estava lotada. Karin estava junto com o esquadrão de Shikamaru fazendo a guarda dos finalistas, enquanto Suigetsu estava sentado junto com uma platéia aguardando o sinal de Karin.

Sasuke e Naruto conversavam algo.

Ino e Sakura sentadas Estavam mais perto da Hokage.

**- Estava conversando com a Tenten esses dias.** Falava Ino com Sakura

**- Sobre?** Perguntou Sakura.

**- Sobre nós, é muito engraçado o que a gente passa na vida para descobrir Certas verdades, a vida é cheia de lições.**

- **O****nde você quer chegar com essa conversa?** Sakura perguntava desconfiada, afinal - se tratando de Sasuke, Ino sempre foi uma rival.

**- Ora, eu precisei passar por toda aquela história com o Sasuke para descobrir quem eu realmente amo.**

- **Como assim. Essa é nova para mim, quem é esse?**

**- Está bem aqui sentado acima de nós.**

- **Gaara!** Sakura falou surpresa

**- Ele disse que hoje teríamos uma grande surpresa. Acho que ele vai me pedir em casamento.**

**- Mas Ino ... Se você casar com ele terá que ir para Suna.**

Ino abaixou a cabeça e suspirou fundo e ao erguê-la outra vez falou **- Na verdade Sakura eu já havia feito um pedido para mudar de Konoha antes. **

**- Não acredito, quando, por quê? **Sakura não acreditava que não ouvia**.**

**- Quando perdi o bebê, minha vida ficou muito confusa, percebi que vivia atrás de uma ilusão. Eu não preciso de um amor doentio de adolescente, eu preciso de alguém que me queira, que goste de estar ao meu lado. **

**- Eu acho Ino**... Sakura tentou falar, mas Ino interrompeu.

**- Após o anúncio do seu casamento fui novamente ao escritório da Hokage pedir agilidade ao processo, mas ao chegar lá encontrei com Gaara. Acabei desabafando com ele e o resto foi conseqüência do destino. Agora eu quero ir não para fugir de um sofrimento, mas para começar uma vida nova, um novo amor.**

**- Acho que você já se decidiu não é mesmo. Pois bem não vou opinar, quando quiser voltar minha casa está de portas abertas para você.**

**- Obrigado por me entender. **As duas voltaram a prestar a atenção no evento.

As lutas do torneio duravam cerca de 20 minutos cada, não havia muitos participantes.

Tudo parecia muito tranqüilo até anunciarem os finalistas, Sasuke observou a movimentação de alguns ANBU Neji também se levantou deixando Hinata sozinha.

**- Naruto, acho que é hora perfeita para fazer o que falei. **Sasuke falou para Naruto que mantinha seu olhar fixo em Hinata.

Naruto encarou o levantou e passou por Hinata deixando um bilhete cair ao lado dela, Hinata pegou o pedaço de papel e levantou para ir ao banheiro onde leu o recado:

"_**Te encontro em 10 minutos na nossa casa "**_

Hinata suava só em pensar em se encontrar com Naruto, tamanha era sua vontade de estar com ele várias vezes que pensou em fugir da cidade ou simplesmente morrer. Sua vida tomou um rumo tão diferente do que sonhou um dia, por fim que Decidiu que não lutaria mais contra seus sentimentos.

Correndo até chegar ao local, não notou nenhuma presença e entrou em casa e aflito não conseguia nem sentar se, andou de um lado para o outro sem cessar até que ela apareceu na porta.

Seu rosto estava rubro e a franja tampava seus olhos, Naruto correu em direção a porta e Hinata pulou no colo seu, se abraçaram forte por um bom tempo até que Hinata começou falar um.

**- Naruto, eu tenho muitas coisas para lhe explicar ... Eu ...**

**- Não Hinata, nosso tempo é muito curto para explicações, deixa isso para depois agora eu só preciso estar com você.**

Hinata assentiu e retribuiu o beijo aprofundando suas caricias.

Ao final da última luta, Suigetsu olhou para Karin que ergueu uma das mãos dando um tchau.

Era o sinal, Suigetsu ao levantar da arquibancada encontrou com Sai no fim do corredor.

**- Fique atento temos visitas não esperadas.** Sai Falou para Suigetsu

**- Suigetsu posicionou estrategicamente de forma que via a Hokage.**

Tsunade após premiar o vencedor da luta com o titulo de chuunin, começou o seu discurso.

**- É com particular satisfação que me apresento hoje a vocês como Hokage. Minha satisfação é redobrada por estar aqui hoje neste festival de honra. Não há dia melhor como hoje para anunciar fim do meu reinado meu, mas não como desistente e sim feliz por poder indicar o próximo Hokage.**

Todos ficaram quietos nesse instante, apenas alguns ninjas sabiam que hoje seria anunciado o próximo Hokage.

**- Este Ninja reúne qualidades inquestionáveis, e não há quem não se dobre ante a ele, venceu muitos conflitos e conquistou muitos corações, inclusive dos seus inimigos que perderam não só para ele como deixaram de ser quem eram e mudaram suas vidas ao se confrontarem.**

**É com honra e que eu Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage nomeio Usumaki Naruto Rokudaime Hokage da Aldeia da Folha.**

Os aplausos e gritos de alegria logo mudaram para gritos de pânico. Uma nuvem escura encobriu o céu rapidamente e caiam sobre multidão gotas de chuvas que parecia mais como agulhas. A ANBU foi rápida para proteger os civis, porém ouve muitos feridos.

Sasuke se apressou em Proteger os Kages e os conselheiros e com a guarda pessoal dos mesmos os encaminhou até um local seguro e voltou para lutar, porém, não encontrou ninguém.

**- Isso não pode ter sido um Genjutsu, as pessoas realmente estão feridas. **Comentou Sai

Nesse instante uma equipe ANBU Apresentou-se e falou que Konoha que estava cercada, porém não conseguiam localizar com precisão o local dos inimigos.

**- Onde está a Karin? **Sasuke perguntou para Suigetsu.

**- E a Hinata e o Neji, vamos precisar deles para formar equipes diferentes de busca. **

Tenten se apressou em falar. **- Eu estou aqui. **

Neji apareceu e com sinais de que havia lutado, reportou-se a ANBU - **E****u encontrei um deles e estes são apenas alvos de distração, fui informado que um exército está a caminho precisamos reunir todos.**

A equipe ANBU nesse momento desapareceu da vista deles.

_- __**"Bando de imprestáveis"**_ Sasuke pensou e resolveu agir.

**-Vocês formam um grupo, para Localizar esses piões. Eu vou avisar a Hokage e aguardar instruções.**

- **Você só está esquecendo que o Hokage agora é o Naruto**. Tenten o questionou.

- **Você sabe onde ele está?** Respondeu Sasuke

**- Sasuke está certo, nós os localizaremos. **Neji falou e seguiu com Sai e Tenten.

Assim Sasuke se reuniu com um Godaime e explicou toda situação.

Após Karin ter ouvido as instruções de Tsunade, ela se reuniu com todos os outros jouunins e localizou a posição exata do local aonde vinha o exército e seguiu com todos os jouunins presentes.

No lado oposto a equipe de Neji, com ajuda do Byakugan, localizaram os alvos.

Eles estavam usando um jutsu simples em que se transformavam em água e submergiam se na terra.

Durante uma luta corpo a corpo um deles prendeu Tenten no chão até a cintura Neji ao ver que ela corria risco, apressou-se em acabar com seu oponente e ajudou Tenten.

**- Parece que esses foram os últimos, mas eu encontrei duas pessoas um pouco mais sul. Não sei se são reféns ou inimigos. **Disse Sai

Correram até o local indicado e encontraram com dois ninjas de aparência frágil.

**- Quem são vocês?** Neji questionou os.

Mas antes de ter uma resposta eles usaram a mesma técnica dos outros.

**- Não de novo não.** Tenten puxou um dos seus pergaminhos e com uma Invocação lançou pequenas Lanças que perfuraram todo o solo ao redor, não havia escapatória para eles na verdade por pouco Sai e Neji não são pegos pelo o ataque de Tenten.

Após cessar o ataque Neji viu que um deles havia escapado, mas Sai foi mais ágil e conseguiu prendê-lo antes que escapasse. O ninja quando viu que não tinha Escapatória utilizou uma técnica de auto destruição e suicidou causando danos a tudo que estava ao seu redor.

**- Quem são esses caras, o que eles querem?** Tenten perguntava olhando os restos mortais do oponente.

**- Veja ali tem uma casa, talvez eles tenham se abrigado lá.**

Entraram na casa para conferir se havia algo fora do comum, porém tiveram uma visão que foi realmente uma surpresa muito maior do que uma esperada.

Todos ficaram de queixo caído perplexos com o que viram.

Neji não sabia que atitude tomar, Tenten olhava para o casal que dormia nu e a alternadamente para Neji, Sai apontou para o casal, mas não ousou abrir a boca.

Naruto acordou e deu um pulo da cama ao ver a platéia. Hinata ao sentir a movimentação brusca de Naruto acordou também, e ao vê-los se encolheu embaixo dos lençóis.

**- Eu e o Sai vamos olhar do lado de fora da casa. **Tenten saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Sai.

Naruto e Hinata permaneceram calados. Neji deu dois passos para frente e parou.

**- Não temos tempo para discutirmos nada agora. Vistam-se. Konoha está sendo invadida e precisa de vocês.**

**- Invadida Como assim?** Hinata questionou, porém Neji deu as Costa e saiu do quarto sem responder.

Rapidamente eles se vestiram e correram para fora da casa onde encontraram Sai e Tenten.

**- Onde está Neji?** Perguntou Naruto

**- Isso não importa agora, temos que voltar. Konoha está sendo Invadida, ouve um ataque surpresa quando a Godaime anunciou o novo hokage.**

**- O NOVO HOKAGE COMO ASSIM, QUEM ELA ESCOLHEU?** Naruto descontrolado com a notícia grita agarrando a gola da roupa de Sai.

**- Por favor, Naruto, não se exalte vamos voltar para vila você tem que tomar decisões importantes a partir de agora.**

**- Isso quer dizer...** Hinata sorria chegando à conclusão obvia, olhou para Naruto com um sorriso em seu coração enorme esperanças brotou mais do que quando chegou ao encontro aquele dia.

**- Quer dizer o quê? **Naruto não entendia.

Continua ...


	10. Traição

**Traição**

* * *

Podia sentir o sereno da noite tocando na minha pele, estava frio. Nesse momento eu senti saudade da minha casa, da minha cama e até dela. Estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando senti Hinata ao meu lado.

**- Neji kun**. Sua voz como sempre era fraca e quase inaudível. Olhei para ela que se sentou ao meu lado. Hinata era realmente linda, sempre foi. Era delicada e simpática, não havia como não gostar dela, não conseguia entender porque realmente não a amava como sua esposa.

**- Você nunca mais falou comigo após...** Ela fez uma pausa e pude ver que ela estava rubra.

- **O que eu poderia falar. Depois do que aconteceu, não há sentido para manter essa mentira. Agora se nada tivesse acontecido ao clã você teria que se redimir, porque afinal de contas você é minha esposa.**

**- Neji, me desculpe, mas...**

**- Não se preocupe Hinata, logo estará livre de mim.**

**- Neji kun, o que pretende fazer? **Ela me olhou assustada.

-**Somente provar a verdade**. Ao terminar de falar sentei ficando de frente para ela, segurei em seu queixo a fazendo me encarar.

- **Hinata, meu dever sempre foi te proteger, não só a você, como todos da Souke, se você é o que resta dela eu vou manter minha obrigação, nada vai acontecer com você enquanto eu estiver vivo. E aquele que matou nossa família também não ficará impune.**

Ela agarrou a minha mão, e com um olhar que nunca vi em seu rosto ela me perguntou.** – Você tem um suspeito? **Nunca imaginei Hinata com raiva, e nesse momento era exatamente isso que eu via nos seus olhos.

- **Sim eu tenho, mas não vou tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada, tenho primeiro que cuidar de você.**

**- Eu quero ajudar, eu farei o que for necessário para pegar esse maldito. **As palavras dela me deixavam arrepiado, realmente o que era o ódio, o desejo de vingança que foi capaz de transformar Hinata dessa forma.

Na sala ao lado um ouvido atento escutou toda conversa e pensativo saiu pela janela pulando rapidamente de telhado em telhado até chegar ao seu destino. Olhou pela janela para ver se dormia já que as luzes estavam apagadas.

- **Por favor, entre Kakashi.**

- **Não queria incomodar até ter certeza que estava acordada.** Tenten acendeu a luz, estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e vestia um roupão de seda comprido.

**- Então?** Ela me questionou com um brilho nos olhos.

- **Vamos dar início, começamos hoje de manhã**. Ela sorriu e concordou.

- **Vou avisar o sensei e o Lee, logo tudo estará resolvido.** Com um simples aceno me despedi e voltei para minha casa.

**- Está sem sono?** Sakura perguntou a me ver sentado na cama olhando a janela.

**- Vou admitir que estava pensando em nós amanhã**. Olhei para ela e ela sentou e me abraçou forte.

**- Também estou ansiosa, finalmente... Finalmente vou ter meu sonho realizado.**

**- Eu também.** Casar com Sakura não deixava de ser uma realização para mim, mas o melhor estava, além disso, finalmente terei Konoha em minhas mãos.

Quando acordei ela não estava mais ao meu lado, somente um bilhete _"Bom dia, deixei o café da manhã pronto para você, nos vemos a noite. Te amo!"_

Levantei fui ao banheiro fiz minha higiene matinal e apenas com a cueca fui para cozinha.

**- Você não ficava assim comigo. **Fiquei surpreso com sua presença. De todas as mulheres da vila, essa era a única que não vinha atrás de mim. A Encarei por um instante, ela estava vestida com um tradicional kimono azul com flores lilás, seu cabelo solto era um real disfarce de shinobe para uma mulher.

**- Seu cabelo fica lindo solto, devia mantê-lo sempre assim.**

**- Ser shinobe tem suas vantagens, assim como as suas desvantagens. **Ela Respondeu

**- O que faz aqui? **Sasuke perguntou

**- Acordei essa manhã e lembrei que hoje era seu casamento com Sakura. Não pude deixar de sentir inveja dela. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu entre nós, você foi o único homem que me tratou como uma mulher de verdade. **Ela se aproximava de mim enquanto falava, quando terminou a ultima palavra seus lábios estavam perto dos meus, e o beijo foi inevitável.

Sempre amei Sakura, isso era inquestionável. Mas os beijos dessa mulher que agora se rendia a mim... Tenten sempre teve um beijo suave, não era selvagem como de Karin e nem emotivos como os de Sakura. Era realmente puro tesão, sim Tenten não era uma qualquer, realmente não. Foi fácil me render as suas carícias. Já estávamos ambos nus quando Naruto entrou com Sai e nos pegou naquela situação.

Tão rápido quanto nos vestimos Tenten saiu me deixando a sós com os dois.

**- Não pretendia atrapalhar sua despedida de solteiro**. Naruto falou

**- Agora é tarde. **Respondi

**- Fico pensando o que a Sakura faria com você, se tivesse visto essa cena no sofá dela.**

**- Você veio aqui para fazer o que mesmo Naruto? **Sasuke ignorou totalmente o comentário de Sai.

**-Eu li o relatório da pesquisa que você e Shikamaru entregaram ontem. E cheguei à conclusão de que realmente Neji é culpado**.

- **As provas são inquestionáveis. Todos os ninjas inimigos que morreram com auto explosão foram quando Neji estava perto, ele viajou com Hinata para o país que estava nos atacando, ele caso com Hinata livrando-se do selo que o prendia ao seu destino e então tudo aconteceu.**

- **Sim esses são alguns dos argumentos apresentado no relatório da pesquisa. Sasuke, ser Hokage era tudo que eu sempre quis, lutei muito para chegar até aqui, meus amigos e todos da vila sempre me ajudaram muito, mediante ao resultado da investigação sei qual a medida a tomar. **Ele fez uma pausa e continuou**. - Ainda sim no meu coração eu sinto que ele é inocente e não sei qual decisão eu devo tomar como Hokage**.

**- Naruto eu sei que como Hokage você fará a opção correta. Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que sair para me arrumar.**

- **Kakashi, no que posso te ajudar?**

**- Eu poderia entrar para conversar com você por um instante?**

**- Sim.** Dei passagem para ele entrar em minha casa, ele entrou e sentou no sofá, eu me sentei na poltrona a sua frente e esperei ele começar a falar.

- **Karin soube que você faz parte do esquadrão de Shikamaru e participou da investigação do caso dos Hyuugas. Como você sabe, ele esta sendo mantido em custódia em minha casa**.

**- Sim**. Ele levantou e ficou de pé olhando para o movimento fora da casa pela janela enquanto falava.

- **Eu sei que os resultados da investigação o apontam como culpado. Então eu queria te perguntar já que você tanto participou da investigação como fez parte da sua equipe, você realmente acha que ele e Hinata são culpados?**

**- Kakashi san...**

**-Apenas Kakashi, por favor**. Ele me interrompeu.

**- Kakashi**, olhei para ele e sorri**. – Realmente para mim foi muito difícil chegar a essa conclusão, porque realmente nunca o vi errar em absolutamente nada. Ele sempre foi muito correto e coerente. Porém pensando melhor ele sempre foi muito frio e aparentemente triste como um belo pássaro na gaiola sem poder voar. Eu acho que isso o pode ter o levado a cometer tal ato, fora que ele se casou obrigado com Hinata.**

**- Como você sabe disso?** Ele me perguntou surpreso.

- **Ora, morei com Tenten quando cheguei em Konoha e era evidente o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Hinata sempre amou Naruto. Ele até comprou uma casa para eles para pedir ela em casamento, até ela de repente ficar noiva de Neji**.

**- Você não acha isso incoerente.** Ele olhou para mim e sentou no sofá me encarando com seu único olho visível. Kakashi era realmente um homem intrigante. - **Se eles casaram obrigados, porque ela se tornaria cúmplice dele.**

**- Vejo que nunca amou ninguém.** Ele me encarou novamente.

**- Como pode afirmar isso.**

**-Uma mulher sempre esta disposta a loucuras quando ela quer lutar pelo seu amor.**

**- Está dizendo que Hinata o ajudou a destruir todo seu clã para apenas ficar com Naruto!**

**- Sim. **Respondi cruzando minhas pernas. Ele me olhava indignado quando pensei em levantar eu já estava no chão com ele me prendendo com uma kunai em meu pescoço. Não esperava um ataque, comecei a ficar nervosa e minha respiração ficou forte.

**- Eu sei exatamente de tudo. Sei que foi você quem ajudou o clã ser destruído.** Nesse momento não tive mais nenhuma reação, tinha sido descoberta e não podia fazer nada. No mesmo momento ele ficou de pé, eu queria reagir, mas meu corpo não me obedecia simplesmente não conseguia levantar do chão.

- **Levante do chão você vem comigo para minha casa.**

Quando chegamos à sua casa, Yamato, Tenten e Lee estavam junto com Neji e Hinata.

**- O que ela está fazendo aqui?** Tenten questionou

**- Calma** **tudo vai se explicar em alguns instantes, você conseguiu colocar a escuta nele? **Kakashi falou.

**- Sim, duvido que ele tenha percebido.**

**- Como você fez isso. **Neji perguntou para Tenten que ficou vermelha na hora.

**- Isso não vem ao caso agora.** Kakashi amarrou Karin na poltrona. – **Isso é só para garanti que você vai ouvir a verdade. **

Kakashi novamente me encarou com aquele olhar indefinível, estava com muito medo o que eu deveria ouvir, será que Sasuke e Suigetsu teriam tempo para fugir?

_- Finalmente você chegou._

- **Eles começaram fiquem todos em silêncio**.

Aquela voz era de Sasuke, Tenten colocou a escuta nele. Fiquei em silencio para também ouvir a conversa.

- **Estava no meu posto, tive que esperar o meu substituto chegar para poder sair. Desde o ataque daquele dia, Naruto mandou reforçar a segurança ao redor de toda vila.**

**- Amanhã tudo vai mudar. **Sasuke respondeu.

**- Como você pode ter certeza Sasuke? **Suigetsu falou.

**- Naruto não vai culpar Neji e ele e Hinata serão soltos, porém ao ser solto Neji vai cometer mais um ato terrorista e assim Naruto será culpado por não o ter preso quando deveria**.

**- Qual o plano dessa vez?**

**-** **Eu vou oferecer uma das casas aqui do clã para eles ficarem, já que eles não têm lugar para ir. Quando eu estiver fora da vila com Sakura, de isso para Karin tomar e a coloque próximo à residência deles, quando Hinata estiver voltando do seu encontro com Naruto vai ser ativado automaticamente o jutso e ambas terão o mesmo fim.**

**- Você não está indo longe demais?**

**-** **Não vou desistir agora. Naruto comprou umas das minhas casas a fim de me ajudar, tenho certeza que ele marcara um encontro com Hinata no próximo fim de semana quando os rapazes irão jogar. A presença de Neji vai ser indispensável o que dará a deixa para Naruto se encontrar com Hinata escondido, será perfeito. Neji será o primeiro suspeito e Naruto cairá em desgraça.**

**- Não é a primeira vez que dou isso para Karin tomar e se ela não agüentar dessa vez e Naruto não marcar o encontro com a Hinata?**

**- Vamos ter que tomar outras medidas posteriores.**

**- Karin já nos ajudou muito, sacrificar ela pode ser uma falta muito grande para nós. **

**- Ela não vai morrer antes disso pode ficar tranqüilo, Karin é forte.**

**- Pode acontecer algo fora do controle, como o que Hakiro fez da última vez.**

**- Duvido que algo do tipo aconteça com ela dentro de Konoha. Essa sua preocupação com ela me incomoda, está acontecendo algo entre vocês dois.**

**- Ficou louco claro que não, a melhor coisa que aconteceu foi ela ter saído da minha casa.**

**-Então vá e comece a arrumar tudo. Conto com você.**

* * *

**- Que terrível, é difícil acreditar que o Sasuke pode ser tão sombrio. **Tenten comentou.

**- Não nos resta dúvidas Sasuke é realmente culpado pela destruição do clã Hyuuga e pelo atentado na cidade do sul. **Kakashi comentou e olhou para Karin que nem ao menos piscava sentada imóvel na cadeira onde estava amarrada.

**- Se uma mulher é capaz de fazer loucuras por amor, o que você vai fazer por ódio.** Kakashi perguntou para Karin enquanto a desamarrava.

Senti a cordas folgarem e ao mesmo tempo em que elas caiam as lágrimas também escorriam involuntariamente pela minha face. Não conseguia nem descrever o reboliço que estava em meu peito. Fui traída, humilhada uma simples ferramenta de descarte num plano vil de um homem que eu amava. Chegava a ser irônico. Olhei para cima e vi Neji tremendo as mãos de tamanho ódio após ouvir toda trama de Sasuke. Comecei a rir incontrolável ao mesmo tempo em que as lagrimas caiam, o que mais me chateava era o fato de estar com mais raiva de Sugeitsu do que de Sasuke.

Yamato chegou até a mim e me perguntou. **– O que é "isso" que Suigetsu vai te dar para tomar?**

Karin tentou se controlar e Neji aproximou-se dela e apenas com um olhar a enquistou a falar.

**- Pelo que eu me lembro antes do encontro com falso Dou ele me deu um suco no onde estava servido para todos do quarto**.

**- Deve ter algum reagente ao chakra para ativar o jutso do Sasuke. **Lee falou.

**- Lembro que quando fui captura por Hakiro fiquei muito tempo desacordada e meu tempo de resposta do corpo não respondia muito bem.**

**- Eu fiquei assim também quando eles aplicaram a** **ocitocina em mim, isso quando vocês me salvaram, mas depois eu senti como se uma grande onda de adrenalina tivesse me comovendo a fazer o que eu antes não tinha coragem para fazer.**

**- Então é isso, Sasuke simularia ou até talvez a matasse para ativar o mesmo composto em Hinata a fim de executar o jutso de auto explosão, que na investigação apontava Neji como usuário**.

**- Sasuke só te usou todo esse tempo, o que você vai fazer Karin?** Neji perguntou. Eu queria responder a ele, mas a única coisa que saiu da minha boca foram soluços.

Lee me ajudou a levantar do chão e me levou para o quarto e ficou comigo segurando minha mão. Hinata era consolada por Tenten. Neji as olhava enquanto Kakashi e Yamato conversavam com ele.

Que pior fim eu poderia imaginar para mim, eu seria presa como cúmplices deles que somente me usaram... Suigetsu... Era por causa dele que meu coração mais doía.

Sabia que Sasuke jamais permitiria um relacionamento entre nós dois, por isso pedi para ter uma casa separada. Mesmo que não fosse formal eu e Suigetsu tínhamos um

trato de nos amar sempre. De sempre estar cuidando um do outro. Era nisso que eu sempre acreditei até hoje. Fui ridiculamente enganada, foi assim que resolvi tomar a decisão de ajudar a Neji. Levantei e andei até a porta da sala onde todos estavam.

**- Eu sei como o clã foi destruído.**


	11. Revelação

**11. REVELAÇÃO**

**FLASH BACK ON**

Karin corria ofegante, a cada passo que dava sua respiração descompassava. Depois de certa distancia dos outros ninjas, já podiam sentir os oponentes e assim Karin foi ficando para trás, ela parou e encostou em uma arvore fechou os olhos e ao respirar fundo sentiu aquele chakra todo especial.

Ao abrir os olhos e viu que todos os jounins se posicionaram estrategicamente, podia ver onde todos estavam e não conteve o sorriso ao sentir que ele se aproximava.

Parou na mesma galha onde estava. Sua roupa era como os dos outros Jounins e também estava com o hitaiate da folha.

**- Quando vamos poder começar?**

**- Agora.** Ela o respondeu. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e no mesmo instante sumiu da sua visão.

No primeiro instante um enjôo muito forte a acometeu, sentia ele às vezes quando repentinamente se empolgava e aquela concentração de chakra queria sair. Com uma rapidez incrível executou alguns selos, caiu ajoelhada e vomitou um pouco, mas agora sim poderia finalmente revelar-se, desabilitou o selo que segurava seu chakra no estomago e com uma incrível precisão todos os jounins que estavam com ela caíram mortos.

**- Muito precisa para quem estava tanto tempo sem lutar**. Suigetsu assistiu o massacre encostado em uma árvore.

**- Chega de papo temos muito a fazer. **

**- O Sasuke vai ficar puto quando souber que matou alguém.**

Karin não deu atenção e correu para o encontro do exército onde novamente encontrou com Aoi.

**- Sejam rápidos eles já sabem que estão aqui. **Karin Falou

-** Está tudo pronto logo que atrairmos eles para o lado norte toda região onde fica o clã será destruída. Minhas beldades já foram implantadas, basta eu acionar e tudo estará destruído em segundos. **Aoi falou.

**- Nos encontramos mais tarde. **Karin corria junto com Suigetsu ao encontro dos outros que se reuniam perto da academia de Konoha.

Ao chegarem ao local encontraram com Kakashi e outros ninja mais velhos, além dos rostos conhecidos.

Naruto e Sasuke também já estavam no local. Hinata também estava junto. Kiba e Shino, viram o olhar pesado de Neji sobre ela o que a deixava totalmente insegura e sem jeito.

**- Achei que você estivesse na linha de frente.** Kakashi questionou Karin que mal conseguia falar com a respiração ofegante quando a viu chegar.

**- Eles são fortes, Suigetsu me ajudou a escapar antes que ...** parou respirou e não conseguiu falar Neji notou que o chakra de Karin estava diferente, agitado como se houvesse aumentado. Ele olhou para o local de onde ela veio e pode ver que o exército estava mais próximo.

**- Precisamos reunir um numero maior de Ninjas eles são muitos e atacam em grupo, Karin foi à única que consegui se salvar**. Suigetsu falou dando seu cantil de água para Karin que ainda não conseguia respirar direito ficou perguntando se era tudo fingimento ou empolgação, não sabia dizer Karin era muito calculista e seus atos nunca eram impensáveis.

**- Se eles atacam em grupos cada um deve ir com seu time, e atacar igualmente, não deixe ninguém sozinho. Agora que estamos todos aqui vamos ao confronto.**

Kakashi falava como um general olhou para Karin que estava melhor, mas ainda ofegante. Pediu para um gennin que estava presente a levar até o Hospital sabia que se melhorasse talvez pudesse ajudar Sakura que estava com os gennins a proteger os civis e hospitalizados.

Assim que partiram Karin foi com o Gennin ao hospital. Procurou por Sakura, e deu as informações do conflito para ela. Uma das enfermeiras se pôs aos prantos, pois seu namorado estava no conflito junto com Karin outras tentavam a acolher até que a retiraram da sala onde estavam.

- **Eles são muito fortes é quase impossível que esse número de Jounins tenha morrido. Você teve muita sorte então de estar viva.**

**- Temo que muitos feridos venham para o Hospital, é melhor estar preparada para o pior.** Karin falou para Sakura que respirou fundo e olhou para aliança no dedo, seu casamento seria no dia posterior e agora era quase certo que mais uma vez seu sonho seria adiado.

O som ecoado pode ser audível a quilômetros de distância. Num piscar de olhos, só se via a nuvem de poeira resultante da explosão, todo o hospital estava destruído Karin e Sakura tinha muitos ferimentos, mas conseguiram se salvar quando Karin puxou Sakura rapidamente para baixo de uma maca. Após algum tempo saíram com dificuldade de baixo dos escombros, mal conseguiam respirar por conta da fumaça e da poeira. Sakura viu algumas pessoas correndo até desmaiar novamente.

Todos os Jounins de Konoha corriam para o encontro do exército, exceto a elite ANBU que estava reunida com os kages.

Quase todas as equipes foram arremessadas para frente com o efeito da explosão, todos olharam aterrorizados com a visão que tiveram, a porção da vila de Konoha onde ficava o monumento o hospital a academia e todo o clã Hyuuga em segundos estava todos destruídos. Eram poucos os chakras que podiam ser sentidos. Automaticamente todos morreram.

Aoi viu a oportunidade perfeita de atacar os atordoados ninjas a sua frente e seguiu com seu exercito.

**- Neji não abaixe sua guarda**. Tenten gritou tentando acordar o transe em que ele estava.

Reagiu a tempo de não ser atingido por uma Kunai. Naruto gritava descontrolado, matando impiedosamente todos que se impunha a sua frente.

A batalha sangrenta demorou cerca de 30 minutos, rápido na concepção de alguns, mas já não lutavam mais por defesa e sim por honra e vingança. Konoha estava quase toda reconstruída após o ataque da Akatsuki e agora mais um ataque. Todos os ninjas ali presentes estavam com seus corações e alma feridas, o que alimentou o fogo, o fogo de consumação para com seus adversários.

**- Estão todos bem?** Kakashi perguntava referindo-se quanto ao ataque sabendo que realmente ninguém ali estava feliz.

**- Precisamos voltar, e verificar se ainda há sobreviventes.** Hinata Falou em prantos.

**- Não há muitos sobreviventes.** Neji afirmou

**- Onde está Sasuke?** Sugeitsu perguntou e todos notaram sua ausência.

**-Por aqui.** Neji gritou e todos correram com ele.

Sasuke lutava com um homem de cabelos verdes e Naruto imediatamente o reconheceu.

**- Diga de uma vez por todas POR QUE FEZ ISSO MISERÁVEL!** Naruto gritou Aoi olhou para ele e Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade o encurralou.

- **Tínhamos a pretensão de seqüestrar o líder Hyuuga**. **Porém acho que não fomos os únicos. Essa explosão não foi de minha autoria.**

Hinata olhava para Neji que mantinha os lábios cerrados.

**- Mentira, ISSO É MENTIRA.** Naruto gritou e pulou para cima do ninja com tamanha rapidez que nem Sasuke pode impedi-lo o corpo de Aoi caiu morto enquanto sua cabeça rolava para outro lado.

**-DESGRAÇADO! **Naruto pulava e chorava de raiva os outros simplesmente não sabiam o que fazer.

Neji olhou para o que seria seu clã, seu lugar, seu carma e caiu de joelhos no chão. Tenten correu e ajoelhou-se na sua frente e o olhando por baixo levantou seu queixo. Olhando nos olhos dele falou.

**- Não pode carregar essa culpa sozinho, somos ninjas e esse é o nosso destino.**

**- Lee. **Kakashi o chamou**. Você e Yamato e Shino ficam aqui com Neji. **

Neji olhou para Kakashi, sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer não estava sendo amparado e sim vigiado. Era obvio se a explosão não foi causada por esses ninjas e se não achassem outros a culpa recairia sobre o único que seria capaz de implantar algo dentro dos domínios do clã.

E como agora não tinha mais o selo que o limitava realmente não haveria problemas para ele cometer tal ato. Seu rosto demonstrava raiva quem o queria incriminar?

Seria possível que fosse somente vingança do país do chá, como conseguiram fazer uma explosão daquelas. Ao descobrir o porque que seu pai morreu sempre quis proteger Hinata e a família principal. Mas uma ironia muito grande agora o apontava como o destruidor de seu clã.

**- Os outros vão com Sasuke espalhem-se pela vila e procurem sobreviventes. Naruto você vem comigo. **Assim todos seguiram a ordem de Kakashi deixando Neji para trás.

Kiba estava junto com Hinata e Tenten procurando pelos escombros.

Hinata chorava muito, o que seria sua casa, seu clã agora se resumia a nada. O pior veio depois quando encontrou o corpo do seu pai protegendo uma criança das Souke, não conseguiu se conter e Tenten a observando a retirou dali e a abraçou. Pouco a pouco vários corpos foram sendo encontrados.

Shikamaru chegou com uma noticia.

**- Não encontramos nada, não sabemos o que pode ter causado a explosão. **

**- Será que foram aqueles ninjas que se negaram a dar informações**. Tenten questionou.

**- Se aquele ninja não estava mentindo, realmente podem ter sido eles ou...** Shikamaru pensou antes de falar, mas antes que disse algo Hinata respondeu.

**- Não foi o Neji. Tenho certeza disso. **Seu olhar lacrimoso transparecia raiva ao fato, não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que Neji não cometeria tal ato.

**- Sinto muito Hinata, mas até termos certeza você e Neji ficarão sobre custódia sendo suspeitos de destruir o clã.**

**- Ela não vai. **Naruto gritou ao ouvir Shikamaru. – **Duvido que eles tenham feito algo eles ficaram em minha casa até que se prove ao contrário.**

**- Naruto-kun ... Foi somente o que Hinata conseguiu falar.**

**- Quero um relatório com as baixas, e qual a área atingida e o que causou a explosão. **Naruto pediu para Shikamaru.

**-Minha equipe já está trabalhando no caso. **Shikamaru respondeu

Naruto e Hinata foram até Neji, que se recusou a ir para casa de Naruto.

**- Prefiro ficar preso a passar por essa vergonha e você Hinata lembre-se que é ainda é minha mulher. **Seu olhar sobre Hinata a fez calar.

Naruto não o forçaria a nada sabia que Neji era inocente, mas Hinata ficaria com ele.

**- Naruto Sama encontramos os Kages, Tsunade se recusa a sair do que era o hospital tentando localizar sobreviventes. **Sasuke falou.

**- Temos que continuar a procurar se ainda há intrusos na vila, Karin e Sakura podem ajudar a Tsunade com os feridos. **Falou Naruto

**- Não Naruto, Karin e Sakura também estão desaparecidas a explosão atingiu o local onde estavam. **Sasuke respondeu.

O olhar de Naruto mudou completamente e quase instantaneamente ele entrou em modo Senin houve silêncio e por fim ele começou a correr. Vários ninjas correram atrás dele correram por dentro da floresta da morte até chegarem a um local com um ninho de cobras.

**- Elas estão aqui, estão desacordadas. **Ele olhou em direção a vila e novamente falou.** Não consigo sentir nenhum outro chakra que não seja de Konoha além dos Kages da areia e da nuvem.**

Com apenas um jutsu Sasuke conseguiu matar todas as cobras e resgatou as duas. Hinata prestou os primeiros socorros e Karin logo acordou.

**- Quem as prendeu?** Naruto perguntou para Karin.

**- Não sei, não sei... O que foi aquilo? **

**- Não sabemos ainda o que ocasionou, mas o fato é que parte de Konoha foi destruída. **Falou Naruto.

**- E quem fez isso queria destruir o clã Hyuuga e afastou as duas pessoas que poderia ajudar na recuperação dos possíveis sobreviventes. **Shikamaru concluiu.

**- Somente alguém que conhecia muito bem a vila e a rotina poderia cometer tal ato e se foi realmente o Neji ele não faria tudo sozinho. **Naruto concluiu.

**- Neji ... Como assim?** Karin perguntava desorientada claro que ela sabia de tudo mais fingia.

Nesse instante Sakura acordou. Sasuke que a amparava ficou sem entender seu gesto quando ela levantou e correu para abraçar Naruto.

**- Está acontecendo de novo Naruto, de novo. **Sakura chorava abraça a ele.

Tanto Hinata quanto Sasuke estavam desconfortáveis com a situação.

**- Sakura precisa ser forte agora, têm muitos feridos aqui precisando de você é nós ainda não pegamos o verdadeiro responsável por essa destruição.**

**- Naruto não podemos ser negligentes temos os suspeitos só precisamos descobrir como fizeram. **Sasuke falou tendo o apoio de todos.

**- Me surpreende você Sasuke, tinha todos os motivos para não estar aqui hoje e ainda sim todos confiou em você e agora você está acusando Neji esquecendo totalmente que um dia você recebeu uma chance.**

**- Nem todos me deram essa chance, mas eu conseguir provar a todos quem sou eu. Se Neji é realmente inocente ele saberá como provar.**

**- Naruto. **Kakashi se aproximou e falou. **Realmente não podemos negar o fato sugiro que Neji e Hinata fiquem sob observação. Eu mesmo posso cuidar para que fiquem bem.**

**- Muito bem até que se prove realmente que eles são culpados ficaram sobre a custódia de Kakashi.**

Vários dias se passaram em que Naruto ia pessoalmente acompanhar a investigação. A cada dia as provas levantavam Neji e Hinata como cúmplices. Embora ainda não tenham descoberto o tipo de explosivo ou jutsu que provocaria tal dimensão de dano.

Neji e Hinata ficaram presos na casa de Kakashi, Hinata sempre chorava e mal conseguia falar algo. Apesar de serem prisioneiros Kakashi ainda os tratava como amigos podiam treinar e andar livre dentro da casa, não podia receber visitas, uma vez Gaito e Lee conseguiram entrar, mas o próprio Neji se negou a vê-los a fim de não criar mais problemas para si.

A única pessoa que viam constantemente além de Kakashi era Anko, era única que podia entrar na casa de Kakashi, às vezes tentava consolar Hinata tentava tirar um sorriso de Neji, mas ele sempre estava sério. Anko assim como Kakashi percebeu que os dois não viviam mais como marido e mulher desde que ficaram presos.

Na investigação Naruto estava sempre brigando com Sasuke e Shikamaru, esses dois sempre chegavam à conclusão de que não havia outros suspeitos.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Naruto levantou de sua cadeira ao lembrar da história de Karin e olhou para vila que estava sendo mais uma vez reconstruída.

Sasuke e Sakura finalmente haviam casado na noite anterior quando a investigação do caso foi concluída.

A cerimônia do casamento não foi muito longa, Konoha inteira estava presente, havia uma multidão de moças que choravam muito e Lee também não se conformava de ter perdido a sua última esperança.

Quando voltou para o escritório Kakashi esperava Naruto. E após toda a explicação de Kakashi Naruto por fim falou.

**- Então foi isso.** Sentou-se e pôs se a olhar para o teto. Kakashi continuou a falar.

- **Várias bombas compostas de explosivo granulado de baixa densidade usando-se somente um sal ****oxidante**** que passado pelo processo de granulação, torna o nitrato de amônio e de sódio explosivos usados em mineração. Todas implantadas na terra e acionadas pelo seu usuário. **Kakashi complementou o relatório de sua investigação paralela ao ataque.

- **Então realmente houve alguém que ajudou Aoi?** Naruto perguntou

**- Durante minha viagem ouvir falar que Sasuke passou por aquelas cidades com pessoas que usavam capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas na estampada do tecido.**

-** Akatsuki, mas como Pain está morto**. Naruto falou voltando a olhar para Kakashi.

-** Sim e em um dos vilarejos foi parcialmente destruído após Sasuke lutar e matar o último do grupo, sinceramente não sei qual o objetivo de Sasuke. **

**- Sempre acreditei que Neji fosse inocente, mas Sasuke ...** A voz de Naruto falhou.

-** Naruto, Sasuke não é mais o mesmo, ele usou até aqueles que acreditavam ser seus parceiros. **

**- Quero que a tragam aqui.** Naruto pediu a Kakashi.

**- Já estamos aqui.** Hinata entrou na sala acompanhada de Neji que segurava Karin pelos Braços.

**- Será que dá para me soltar, o que acha que vou poder fazer agora? **Karin berrava para Neji que a cada vez que ouvia a voz dela fazia questão de apertar mais o seu braço.

**- Agora você terá que fazer muito por nós se não quiser ser sentenciada a morte, por ser cúmplice de um ato terrorista contra Konoha.** Naruto falou olhando serio para ela.

* * *

Em casa o ninja andava de um lado para o outro angustiado.

_- "Como vou fazer isso? Não eu não posso fazer isso de novo. Não agora... mas devo fazer". _Continuava em seu martírio andando de um lado para o outro até Sai o interromper.

**- Não quero atrapalhar seu devaneio. **Sai falava com ironia.**– Mas Naruto nos chama. **

**- Fala sério. Acabei de chegar daquele plantão que ele me incumbiu e ainda tenho que fazer serviço extra. **

-** Eu também não gosto, mas afinal eu estou aqui para servir o Hogake.** Sai sorriu.

Quando chegaram à sala do Hokage Naruto parecia extremamente sério.

-** Preciso que vocês prendam um shinobe acusado de traição.**

**- Quem é esse? **Sai perguntou.

**- Karin.** Naruto respondeu vendo a surpresa nos olhos de Suigetsu

**- O que ela fez?** Suigetsu imediatamente perguntou.

**- Ela ajudou os invasores a se infiltrar na vila e destruir o clã Hyuuga.** Naruto falou esperando outra reação de Suigetsu, porém esse não falou mais nada ficando estático ante a revelação de Naruto.

**- Ainda estão aqui?** Vão logo e a prendam o mais rápido possível. Naruto ordenou

Os dois saíram Suigetsu não sabia o que fazer se a prendesse o plano de Sasuke não daria certo além do mais não a veria nunca mais.

**- Que droga! **Suigetsu gritou.

**- Também foi uma surpresa para mim, mas vai ser muito legal prender aquela cadela. **

Sai falou e logo se pos a sorrir. Imediatamente Suigetsu atacou Sai com um soco, que revidou com um chute no estomago.

**- Que foi?** Sai perguntou. –** Está com raiva de ela ir presa ou porque só ela foi descoberta. **

**-Não venha com palhaçadas. **

**- Não minta, ou pensa que eu não sei que aquele jutsu foi ativado por um usuário de suiton. **

**- Cala boca.** Suigetsu gritou e os dois começaram a desferir socos e pontapés até Suigetsu ter tido a brecha para usar Kinobori, para acertar Sai que caiu desmaiado.

Suigetsu correu o mais rápido que pode para a casa de Karin. Ele entrou praticamente arrombando a porta e a viu sentada no sofá da sala chorando.

** - Você já sabe o que está acontecendo?** Ele perguntou para ela que respondeu.

**- Mais do você possa imaginar. **Ela olhou para ele com rancor, e esperou o ataque do Hyuuga. Porém esse se esquivou ao sentir à presença de outra pessoa e Karin foi atingida com o golpe que a fez desmaiar na hora.

**- Que porra é essa?** Ele perguntava ao ver a situação.

**- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu.** Neji falava com paciência.

**- Naruto me mandou vim prendê-la e você que devia estar preso está aqui.** Neji ignorou os comentários dele e perguntou.

**- Foi você que ativou os explosivos? **

**- Quer saber, não foi eu. Foi o namorado desse ai. Sim ela deixou aquele imbecil entrar para fazer isso, mas se bem que eu poderia fazer e ainda faria muito melhor do que ele que foi descoberto.**

Neji não pensou duas vezes e atingiu Suigetsu, que não teve efeito pois esse utilizou suiton para poder escapar do golpe, apareceu novamente ao lado de Karin, mas ao pega-la no colo não foi tão rápido quanto Neji que dessa vez o acertou em cheio.


	12. Sentimento Infiel

Acordou sentindo que tomou dez garrafas de saquê, seu corpo dormente parecia flutuar, tentou abrir os olhos que eram machucados pela claridade intensa.

Quando por fim conseguiu acordar, pensou que estava em um pesadelo, novamente dentro daquele envolto de vidro. Não queria acreditar onde estava.

-_"Foi ela quem me colocou nesta situação"._

-** Sim fui eu, se é isso que você está pensando.** Karin apareceu o vendo por trás do vidro.

- **O que você acha que Sasuke vai fazer quando souber que o plano dele foi descoberto? **Ele a questionou.

**- O que ele poderia fazer, afinal de contas o plano de vocês era me matar, ou estou enganada? Karin falava com ironia. **

**- De onde tirou isso?** Ele perguntou.

**- Eu sei que você me entregaria para os planos dele.** Ela respondeu deixando claro que ela delatou a todos.

Dentro do recinto em vidro que o prendia ele virou de costas. Não queria vê-la.

**- Não entregaria nada para ele**. Foi sua única resposta.

Ela correu para o outro lado do vidro e o encarou.

-** O que você ia fazer comigo?** Karin falava e não sabe como as lagrimas brotaram em seu rosto.

**– Eu ach achei... **Ela não continuou abaixou a cabeça e não teve coragem de falar.

- **Eu passei muito tempo vendo você se entregar a ele.** Ele falou, fez uma pausa e continuou a falar. **– Quanto tempo eu esperei você largar do seu orgulho e dizer que me ama, mas não, você sempre preferiu ser tratada como uma vadia, sempre quis os rostinhos bonitinhos e sempre fez o favor de esfregar todos eles na minha cara. E eu me pergunto o por quê?** Suigetsu fala olhando para ela, que não tinha expressão alguma no rosto.

Ela virou-se não sabia o que responder e não queria olhá-lo.

Ouviu o barulho da porta da cela se abrir e por ela entrou Sai com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

**- Num momento como esses vocês têm tempo para uma discussão de casal. **

**- Fala logo o que quer?** Karin berrou e antes que pudesse falar algo Sai já a havia derrubado no chão e estava sobre ela com uma kunai em seu pescoço.

**- Você vem comigo**. A levantou e a arrastou para fora da cela e foram para a casa de Kakashi, onde Neji foi convidado por fim a morar.

**- Que bom que chegou. **Neji falou para Karin que era jogada no sofá por Sai.

**-Vamos para o estabelecimento onde está funcionando o hospital, Sasuke nos espera. **

**- Sasuke**! Karin repetiu surpresa, e demorou a processar todas as informações daquela frase.

Foram para o Hospital onde Sakura chorava abraçada a Naruto, ela tinha alguns machucados e marcas roxas no corpo.

Neji havia lhe explicado no caminho que ao andar de cavalo no aras onde estavam Sakura perdeu o controle do animal e Sasuke ao tentar ajuda-la foi pisoteado pelo animal enfurecido que jogou Sakura no chão.

**- Como ele está?** Neji perguntou para Hinata ao chegar ao hospital.

**- Está bem, já está lúcido e falando, mas...** Hinata foi interrompida por Sakura

-** Ele perdeu a memória**. Sakura respondeu chorando. –** Ele não se lembra de mais nada e nem de mim. **

Todos ficaram em silêncio escutando Sakura chorar, haviam combinado de não falar com ela sobre o que Sasuke fez.

Nesse momento de silencio Karin viu Sasuke com a cabeça toda enfaixada com algumas manchas de sangue. Ele apareceu na porta do quarto que dava para o corredor onde estavam.

**- Sakura.** Sasuke a chamou. Ela largou Naruto e caminhou até ele pegando em sua mão e olhando no seu rosto.

**- Eu realmente não me lembro de nada da história que você me contou, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, que a ver chorando assim eu não gosto. **

Sakura o abraçou e o colocou deitado novamente na cama.

**- Você não deve se esforçar ou vai abrir os pontos. **Ela o cobriu e o beijou tenramente nos lábios.

**- Sakura é melhor você ir para casa descansar um pouco ao menos. Eu chamei a Karin para ficar com ele caso precise de algo.** Naruto falou enquanto a consolava.

Relutante Sakura olhou para Karin que estava totalmente surpresa com a situação e por fim concordou com Naruto.

Neji a olhou com um olhar ameaçador e disse que viria com Sakura quando está retornasse para ficar com o marido. Karin concordou sem ao menos questionar.

Entrou no quarto e sentou-se na frente de Sasuke, que aparentava dormir. Quando sentiu que Naruto e os outros haviam ido embora, Levantou olhou para Sasuke e perguntou.

-** Então é assim que você vai escapar?** Ela falou enquanto Sasuke sentava na cama.

**- Não acha que vou lhe pedir desculpas.** Ele falou.

Ela não conteve as lágrimas e falou querendo gritar, mas não podia chamar atenção.

-** Suigetsu está preso. Preso porque eu ajudei a prendê-lo. Quando soube que você me mataria. Quando soube que você deixou pistas para ele também ser incriminado. E é assim que você pretende escapar das acusações e viver sua vidinha miserável com a sua esposa. **

Ele levantou e andou até ela, que sentia medo da sua aproximação. Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

**- Vida miserável é a sua. Eu voltei para minha casa, ganhei o grande amor da minha vida de volta.** Ele voltou para o lado da cama e continuou a falar.

**- Eu tinha uma vida feliz aqui antes de me perder. Antes de ter conhecido você e todos os escárnios que seguiam a Orochimaru. Eu confesso que tinha a intenção de tirar isso aqui das mãos de Naruto, mas quando me arrependi era tarde demais. Muita gente já estavam envolvida, então eu aproveitei da ultima gota de impiedade que me restava para poder ter minha vida de volta.** Ele novamente andou na direção dela. Karin somente chorava.

-** Nunca tinha visto você chorar antes.** Ele pegou em seu queixo a fazendo olhar para ele. Ela tentou se desvencilhar e Sasuke a segurou pelos braços e falou em seu ouvido.

**– Vou te dar um dia para ir embora. Um dia e garanto que ninguém vai atrás de vocês. **

Karin se soltou e sentou-se novamente na cadeira. Sasuke sentiu que Neji se aproximava e voltou para cama.

Em segundos Neji entrou pela porta. Ele viu Sasuke dormindo e Karin estava na cadeira chorando. Ele a levantou e olhando para ela disse.

**- Agora é muito tarde para você chorar.**

Karin olhou para ele e implorou que a tirasse dali.

Ele pegou em sua mão e a levando para fora do quarto olhando para o Uchiha que dormia.

**- Ele está fingindo. **Karin falou para Neji. Que assentiu com a cabeça e a soltou.

-** Eu não vou ser igual a ele. Sasuke viu sua família toda morrer e se perdeu num mundo de vingança. Eu simplesmente poderia matá-lo, mas isso não traria minha família de volta. **

**- E o que vai fazer?** Karin perguntou.

**- Vou provar para ele que posso ser melhor e feliz sem um mundo de mentiras e amarguras que ele esta criando. **

**- Você vai contar para Sakura o que ele fez, creio que ela não acreditaria. **

**- Não, não serei eu que vou contar e sim a criança que está por vim. **

* * *

Quando Neji a colocou de volta em sua cela por fim disse.

**- Sasuke pode até escapar do julgamento do Naruto, mas nunca será um de nós novamente. Agora você e seu amigo não vão escapar do fato de ter matado todos os outros shinobis dessa vila. **

**- Achei que você me agradeceria Neji, afinal com seu clã morto, Hinata voltará para Naruto e você poderá finalmente ficar com a Tenten.** Karin falou

Neji não soube explicar o que sentiu com aquelas palavras, nunca em sua vida imaginou tal ato mesmo com o ódio que um dia sentiu da família principal, mas no fundo as palavras dela era verdade. Ficou com raiva de si ao saber que tal ato monstruoso realmente por um segundo o fez feliz. Olhou para ela e se retirou sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

**- O que aconteceu?** Suigetsu perguntou para ela que estava parada no mesmo lugar. Não soube explicar o porque da mentira, mas respondeu para Suigetsu.

**– Sasuke sofreu um acidente e perdeu a memória. Logo, Naruto não o incriminará, pois Sasuke não pode ser acusado por algo que ele nem lembra que fez. **

Suigetsu com raiva, xingou Sasuke de todos os nomes possíveis. Karin levantou após algum tempo imóvel e apoiada no vidro perguntou para Suigetsu.

**- Você quer sair daqui só eu e você e realmente esquecer o Sasuke? **Ela perguntou olhando para ele esperando uma resposta.

**- E o que pretende fazer? Sair daqui e fingir que nada aconteceu que aquele cretino fudeu com a vida da gente. Por que eu deveria? **

**- Por um momento eu pensei que poderia, pensei realmente que eu também poderia mudar a minha vida e finalmente realizar o meu sonho que eu tanto neguei para mim mesma. **

Karin retirou da roupa o punhal que Kankuro a deu de presente e num ímpeto cravou o no vidro onde Suigetsu estava e este saiu de dentro do seu cativeiro, quando ele se materializou segurou Karin pelos braços e a abraçou forte envolvendo todo seu corpo no dela e utilizou seu jutsu novamente para escapar com ela pelas grades da cela.

Com dificuldade conseguiram sair da vila. a experiência de Suigetsu em vigiar os arredores da vila o serviu para fugir sem ser visto.

Após algum tempo Karin parou e encostou-se em uma arvore para respirar. Suigetsu olhou para ela e a viu ofegante, tentando respirar. Encostada na arvore ela desceu até o chão e um enjôo a acometeu.

**- Achei que após aquele dia nunca a veria utilizar essa técnica de novo. **

**- Eu não utilizei nenhuma técnica.** Karin falou olhando para Suigetsu.

**– Já estou melhor vamos continuar precisamos sair do país do fogo. **

Suigetsu seguiu Karin desconfiado, mas não ousou a perguntar, sabia exatamente o que acontecia ao ver Karin acariciar a barriga.

Seria esse então o fim de ambos, formarmos uma família e viver fugindo de pais a pais por serem procurados. Quase riu da ironia da sua vida.

Naruto quando descobriu a fuga do casal, não ousou mandar ninguém atrás deles, embora fosse à vontade de Neji e Hinata que não esconderam a raiva.

**- Hinata entenda já perdemos vidas de mais, não vale a pena. Eles já tiveram o castigo da vida deles.** Naruto tentava explicar para ela.

**- Concordo então. Mas vou me preparar para o futuro, pois sei que ainda não é o fim.** Neji após se pronuncia saiu da sala de Naruto com reverência. _

* * *

_**Três anos depois **_

- **Uau, Hinata realmente você conseguiu transformar esse lugar.** Tenten comentou olhando para casa totalmente reformada.

- **Hina o ramém está pronto. **Naruto falou saindo da cozinha e abraçando Hinata por trás.

Por direito Naruto concedeu a Neji e Hinata a reconstruir o clã nos lugar onde moravam antes, afinal aquelas terras era deles.

Neji cuidou de toda reconstrução do clã, que ficou quase igual ao que era antes com exceção da separação das famílias. Quase que como conseqüência das palavras ditas antes por Naruto, a separação das famílias se desfez quando ele se tornou Hokage.

Outros Hyuugas sobreviventes ajudavam Neji com tudo. E não questionaram o noivado de Hinata com Naruto, quando Neji explicou o porque daquele casamento arranjado.

E um ano depois que Karin e Suigetsu fugiram, ela e Naruto casaram, e naquele dia estavam comemorando a sua gravidez após dois anos de casados, o herdeiro do clã Hyuuga e Namikaze estava a caminho.

**- Então cheguei na hora certa. **Neji que entrava na casa cumprimentou o casal e beijou Tenten.

* * *

Em uma outra casa, em outro clã onde poucos visitavam durante esses anos Sakura e Sasuke terminavam a terapia diária do Uchiha a fim de recuperar sua memória, que foi impossível ser diagnosticada se ela voltaria ou não.

**-Sakura.** Sasuke a segurava pelo braço e Sakura olhou para ele.

**– Obrigado por fazer parte da minha vida. Acho que sem você minha vida não teria sentido, por mais que nada faça realmente sentido para mim agora. **

**- Sasuke...** Ele a puxou para um beijo a fazendo calar.

**- Parece que estou deixando para trás um sentimento muito forte, por ter me rendido a você. **

**-Está dizendo que um sentimento pode ser infiel?** Sakura o questionou.

**- Estou dizendo que eu te amo, e larguei todo e qualquer outro desejo para estar e ser feliz com você. **

-** Como você sabe você me disse que não consegue lembrar de nada. **

**- Eu posso ter me esquecido de tudo, menos de você. **Ele falava em seu ouvido enquanto mordia a orelha dela.

Não estava mentindo de fato, ele se esqueceu quem era o que o fazia feliz se perdeu em um mar de ódio e vingança e esqueceu tudo que realmente era importante para se viver.

* * *

Em um lugar muito distante um rapaz de cabelos prateado estava encostado em uma arvore olhando uma criança brincar correndo atrás de borboletas.

**- Papai, a mamãe vai demorar eu estou com fome.** A criança chegou perto dele com uma cara emburrada.

**- Não ela já deve ter terminado, vamos almoçar então. **

**- Vamos.** A criança feliz respondeu e correu para entrar em casa, porém tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu de joelhos.

Suigetsu a levantou e quando a pegou no colo viu nos olhos da criança que chorava algo que o fez ficar intrigado e ao mesmo tempo muito feliz.

A criança de cabelos ruivos e até então de olhos pretos, o olhou com os olhos vermelho como sangue, marejados de lagrimas.

**- Está com raiva de ter se machucado?** Ele perguntou assoprando em seu joelho que estava ralado. Imediatamente a criança ao sentir o alívio da dor seus olhos voltaram a serem pretos como ônix.

**- Não porque o papai me ajudou.** Ela o abraçou e sorriu.

**- Que cena linda.** Karin apareceu e tomou a criança do colo dele.

**- Está com fome?** Karin perguntou para sua menininha. E a levou deixando Suigetsu para trás.

**- Três anos e ela já pode manifestar o seu sharingan.** Suigetsu falou baixo sorriu para Karin que parou ao ouvir o que ele disse. –** É a minha filha. **

Ele sorriu e andou até o lado de Karin que não acreditava no que ouviu.

**- O que foi?** Ele perguntou para Karin que o olhava.

**– Vem bebê o papai te ajuda. **Suigetsu entrou em casa com a criança e Karin lembrou das palavras de Neji e ficou a pensar.

- _Será esse o fim ou um novo começo. _

-** Anda logo mulher meu filho também precisa comer.** Suigetsu gritou da porta para mulher parada. Que ao ouvir sua voz passou a mão pela barriga de três meses.

Ela sorriu para ele e ele veio ao encontro dela e a beijou.

**- Será um novo começo e não o fim.** Ele falou em seu ouvido e a beijou.

Fim


End file.
